Só faltava você
by Julie Oliveira
Summary: *Fanfic adaptada* Edward acabara de conhecer o filho e se apaixonara por ele. Mas Isabella partira de sua vida havia um ano e jamais lhe contara sobre a existência do pequeno Nicky e muito menos o verdadeiro motivo que a levara a cancelar o casamento.
1. Capítulo 1

Embora a dor do abandono fosse parte do passado, Bella ainda sonhava em viver uma história de amor em família...

Edward Cullen acabara de conhecer o filho e se apaixonara por ele. Mas o que faria agora? Isabella partira de sua vida havia um ano e jamais lhe contara sobre a existência do pequeno Nicky... e muito menos o verdadeiro motivo que a levara a cancelar o casamento.

Mas desta vez Edward não iria permitir que Bella fosse embora... principalmente porque agora eles tinham um bebê. E para isso Edward teria de conquistar o amor do filho e reacender a paixão que, por mais obscura que fosse, ainda ardia no coração de Bella!

*Fanfic adaptada- Os direitos autorais pertecem à Rebecca Winters pela história e à Stephenie Meyer pelos personagens *

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Isabella trancou a porta do carro alugado, sentindo no ar fresco da manhã o cheiro úmido da chuva que estava prestes a cair, e olhou ao redor.

Vários grupos de estudantes universitários saíam de seus trailers e se espalhavam pelo sítio de escavações, perto de Warwick, Nova York. Dirigiu-se a um deles e perguntou:

— Por favor, poderiam me informar onde posso encon trar o dr. Edward Cullen? Disseram-me que ele é o geólogo e consultor deste projeto.

Haviam sido necessários vários dias de pesquisa e muitos telefonemas interurbanos caríssimos para diversas universidades até que ela descobrisse a exata localização da quela região agrícola do Estado.

Dois estudantes viraram em sua direção. Embora estivesse acostumada a olhares insinuantes, naquele momento não estava em condições de prestar atenção nesse detalhe, pois se sentia nervosa e amendrontada, com as pernas tão trêmulas que mal conseguia ficar em pé.

— Ele mora naquele último trailer — um dos estudantes prontamente respondeu.

Era quase um milagre, mas estava no lugar certo.

— Você é uma das alunas do dr. Banner, da Universidade de Nova York? — perguntou o outro estudante.

O motivo de sua presença ali não era da conta de ninguém, mas ela não poderia culpar o estudante pela curiosidade. Afinal, era início de bimestre, e as aulas mal haviam começado.

— Não, não sou, mas obrigada pela ajuda.

— Disponha. — Foi tudo o que conseguiu ouvir, antes de caminhar de volta para o carro pela longa e poeirenta trilha.

Pingos esparsos molharam o pára-brisa, logo a chuva aumentou e, dentro de pouco tempo, o lugar iria se transformar em um imenso lamaçal. Isabella sentia o coração disparar, à medida que se aproximava do trailer_, _onde Edward temporariamente vivia.

No campo, ele costumava madrugar e era possível que já estivesse no sítio de escavação. Ela deixara o Hotel Bluebird Inn às cinco e meia da manhã, na esperança de encontrá-lo antes que saísse para fazer mapeamentos de solo.

Isabella o conhecera no ano anterior, durante o curso de Introdução à Geologia que fizera na Universidade da Califórnia. Inteligente e fascinante, Edward, que viera da costa leste como professor convidado por ser especialista na área de estudos do solo, impressionara-a desde o início. As breves conversas que tinham antes e depois da aula não bastavam. Ela queria mais, pois se apaixonara perdidamente por aquele homem não apenas brilhante, mas também muito atraente.

Certo dia, quando Bella se encontrava muito gripada, ele se oferecera para levá-la para casa. Depois disso, convidou-a para um jantar à beira-mar e, a partir daí, não conseguiram mais viver um sem o outro. O namoro fora marcado por noites românticas e passeios pela orla. Marcaram o casamento, e ele a levou para Nova York para conhecer sua família.

Foi então que o pesadelo começou.

Ela não teve outra opção, a não ser romper o noivado.

Na verdade, Bella achou que nunca mais o veria, mas um fato inesperado acontecera e era preciso conversar com Edward sobre isso, caso contrário, não poderia mais sentir-se em paz consigo mesma.

Parou o carro ao lado do trailer e, enquanto caminhava sob a chuva forte e constante, sentia a respiração ofegante e a boca seca de ansiedade. Antes que perdesse a coragem e saísse correndo dali, bateu na porta. Esperou um mo mento e, como ninguém respondeu, bateu mais uma vez. Nada. Na dúvida sobre o que fazer, virou a maçaneta e, para seu espanto, a porta estava destrancada. Ela o chamou, mas o trailer estava vazio.

Depois de cruzar o país de costa a costa, estava decidida a falar com Edward de qualquer maneira, nem que tivesse de ficar ali o dia todo. Pensou em esperar no carro, mas talvez não o visse entrar e, por isso, decidiu esperá-lo ali mesmo.

Olhou ao redor e não detectou nada pessoal, nada que revelasse algo sobre o homem que morava naquele lugar pequeno e um tanto sufocante. Por mais que sentisse o impulso de espiar o quarto dele, conteve-se, afinal, não fazia a menor idéia de como ele reagiria quando a visse dentro de seus aposentos, sem ter sido convidada. Poderia acusá-la de invasão de privacidade.

Depois de alguns minutos, levantou-se para esticar as pernas e viu um enorme mapa dos Estados Unidos, estendido sobre a mesa. Curiosa, notou a linha desenhada a lápis, que ligava San Francisco a Nova York e, sobre esta linha principal, várias outras se sobrepunham, marcadas com canetas coloridas. As cidades por onde passavam eram marcadas por círculos pretos: Warwick, Nova York; Laramie, Wyoming; Tooele, Utah; San Francisco, Califórnia. Acima de cada linha colorida, havia anotações científicas que Bella não conseguia compreender.

Intrigada, distraiu-se e só voltou a si quando viu a porta se abrir bruscamente e ela sentiu o chão tremer ao som de passos firmes que se aproximavam. Edward fechou a porta.

Ela não sabia dizer qual dos dois estava mais surpreso e, em um sobressalto, recuperou o fôlego, antes de tentar se recompor. Lá estava ele, o corpo perfeito, os cabelos cor de bronze e molhados e os músculos bem torneados. Os olhos verdes, brilhantes e incandescentes eram a única certeza de que não estava diante de um bloco de gelo.

Por um instante, ele a avaliou com um olhar que lhe desvendava as curvas sob o suéter de algodão. O ar pareceu-lhe faltar momentaneamente e, quando seus olhares se encontraram de novo, ela tremia como um orvalho denso sobre uma pétala de flor.

— Não faço a menor idéia do motivo que a traz aqui! — exclamou, com a voz ríspida. — Mas pode sair pelo mesmo caminho que entrou. — Ele cruzou os braços, como se esperasse por uma resposta.

Bella imaginara aquela cena em sua cabeça milhares de vezes, mas, por mais que tivesse previsto a reação dele, não estava preparada para tamanho rancor. Edward a desprezava.

— Posso compreender que esteja bravo por eu ter entrado aqui sem avisar, mas estava chovendo muito e...

— Saia daqui! — Não gritou, mas a voz parecia descontrolada, contida em sua garganta.

Aquela brutalidade a assustou. O homem que amava e sempre amaria havia se transformado em um estranho.

Embora ela houvesse rompido o noivado por motivos que jamais poderia revelar, não seria capaz de imaginá-lo tratando-a com tamanha crueldade.

— Sairei — murmurou —, assim que lhe contar tudo sobre as consequências da noite que passamos juntos.

De repente, uma tensão quase palpável preencheu o silêncio. Edward fechou a porta e recostou-se na parede, paralisado.

Bella juntou todas as suas forças e falou sem hesitar:

— Nós temos um filho, que nasceu dia 19 de agosto. Ele tem seis semanas e se chama Nicholas Swan Cullen. — Esta era a última coisa que gostaria de confessar na vida, mas já que havia começado, agora iria até o fim. — Acho que você tem todo direito de saber que é pai, principalmente porque devo me casar dentro de dois meses, e outro homem irá criá-lo.

Isto não era verdade, não existia homem algum. Jamais poderia existir, mas era imprescindível que Edward acreditasse que estivesse comprometida com outra pessoa. A tia dela emprestara-lhe o anel de brilhante que usava, para dar maior autenticidade àquela história totalmente inventada.

Ele ficou pálido, parecia chocado.

— Achei que uma notícia desta tinha que ser dada pessoalmente — continuou —, mas só ontem, depois que eu e Nicky fomos examinados pelo médico, tivemos autorização para viajar.

O movimento de suas sobrancelhas negras era revela dor. Edward deu um passo ameaçador na direção dela.

Bella focalizou sua atenção sobre a camiseta branca e justa, que lhe ressaltava os músculos do peito. Sob o jeans que vestia, podia perceber as pernas fortes, coxas torneadas... um corpo que conhecera tão bem no passado e que agora se voltava contra ela com tanto ódio.

— Se quisesse mesmo que eu acreditasse nesta história fantástica, teria trazido com você a criança.

Bella respirou fundo, antes de continuar.

— Eu o teria trazido, se ele não fosse a sua cara. Qualquer um, ao vê-lo, adivinharia que é seu filho, e quis evitar este tipo de constrangimento para você.

Até aquele momento ela conseguira se autocontrolar, mas se ficasse ali por mais alguns minutos, poderia se desmanchar em lágrimas, por certo sem condições de contê-las.

— Você decide o que fazer com a notícia. Estarei no Bluebird Inn até amanhã. Se... se quiser conhecer seu filho, esperarei até às onze da manhã.

Depois de fechar a porta com cuidado, correu para o carro, sem conseguir escapar da chuva. Claro, não esperava que Edward viesse atrás dela, mas certas esperanças são difíceis de evitar. Sem querer, olhou pelo espelho retrovisor na esperança de vê-lo. No entanto, nada mais havia, a não ser o trailer que desaparecia aos poucos, a distância.

Saiu dali com uma sensação de medo e excitação. A tensão daquele encontro deixara-lhe tão trêmula, que mal conseguia manter o pé no acelerador. Em uma tentativa desesperada de se acalmar, controlou a respiração.

"Você conseguiu, Isabella. Você contou a verdade. Mesmo correndo um risco enorme, fez a coisa certa. Agora está feito."

Quando chegou aos arredores de Warwick, a chuva já estava fraca, e a visibilidade era melhor.

No dia anterior, deixara San Diego sob um sol escal dante e um céu azul. Só mesmo uma missão tão inadiável a obrigaria a voltar a Nova York, onde vivera os piores momentos de sua vida. Odiava aquele lugar e não via a hora de voltar para a Califórnia com seu querido bebê.

Assim que chegasse ao hotel, confirmaria sua reserva para o vôo de volta, marcado para a tarde do dia seguinte.

Ao chegar ao Bluebird Inn, ansiosa por pegar Nicky no colo e saber se estava tudo bem, cortou caminho, entrando pela porta do fundo, bem próxima ao seu quarto, no segundo andar.

Deixar o filho com uma estranha não fora tarefa fácil, mas o gerente fizera-lhe as melhores recomendações acerca da babá, uma enfermeira aposentada com antecedentes impecáveis, de quem nunca tivera nem uma queixa sequer.

Embora insegura, Bella fora obrigada a confiar àquela senhora seu tesouro mais valioso. A visita ao sítio arqueo lógico levaria no máximo duas horas. Mesmo assim, fora uma decisão difícil, pois nunca havia se separado do seu bebê antes.

Muitos foram os motivos pelos quais Bella evitara levar o bebê naquele primeiro encontro. Seria um choque ainda maior se aparecesse, depois de muito tempo sem se verem, com um filho que obviamente era dele. E mais importante, Edward precisava de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia de que era pai. Só o tempo poderia dizer se o ódio que sentia por ela seria maior que o desejo de conhecer o próprio filho.

Edward era um homem passional, de personalidade forte, e também era a pessoa mais honesta que conhecera. Por mais rancor que sentisse em relação a ela, nunca receberia aquela notícia com indiferença.

Mas fazia quase um ano que haviam se separado e, desde o rompimento do noivado, muitas coisas podiam ter mudado. Ele deixara, por exemplo, o cargo de professor convidado na universidade, e Bella não sabia nada sobre o projeto em que estava trabalhando.

Era possível que estivesse envolvido com outra mulher, ou até mesmo casado, pensou, e apenas a idéia de isso estar acontecendo lhe pareceu insuportável.

Se tivesse uma esposa, como a notícia inesperada da existência de um filho afetaria seu casamento? Quanto mais ela ponderava sobre as infinitas possibilidades, mais tinha a certeza de que fizera a coisa certa, ao prepará-lo antes de encontrar o filho.

"E se ele não viesse conhecer o filho?", perguntou-se, levando a mão ao pescoço. Se não aparecesse, era sinal de que achara melhor nunca nem sequer pôr os olhos sobre o menino, e se esta fosse a opção dele, Bella já tinha claro que não questionaria a decisão.

O mais importante era ter dado Edward a chance de saber que Nicky existia. Isto a deixava com a consciência tranquila. Na manhã seguinte, ela voltaria para casa junto com seu bebê e diria adeus ao passado.

Agora, Nicky era a razão de sua vida, seu amor e seu futuro. Aquela criança seria uma lembrança permanente do grande amor que um dia ela e Edward tinham compartilhado. Estava decidida a ser a melhor mãe do mundo.

Quando chegou ao hotel, bateu devagar na porta do quarto, antes de entrar, para não assustar a babá. Aliviada, viu que o bebê estava bem, confortavelmente aninhado nos braços da mulher.

— Sra. Wood, como está Nicky? Chorou para mamar?

A mulher, já de certa idade, sorriu.

— Acabou de acordar e se comportou como um perfeito cavalheiro. É uma gracinha de menino e, por mim, ficaria mais tempo com ele. Adoro bebezinhos recém-nascidos, são tão delicados e lindos, especialmente este aqui, com olhos verdes e cabelos escuros. O pai deve ser muito bonito...

— Ele é — murmurou Bella.

— Até me dá vontade de ter mais netos.

— Não sei como agradecê-la.

— Não se incomode, sei exatamente como se sente. Quando se tem o primeiro filho, a gente tem medo até de respirar, imagine perder o bebê de vista.

— Será que sou tão transparente assim?

A babá balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto entregava o bebê aos braços da mãe.

— É maravilhoso poder ajudar uma mãe inexperiente. Fico feliz por ter sido útil.

— Eu também lhe sou grata.

— Bella tirou cinquenta dólares da bolsa e deu à mulher.

— Por favor, não, querida. Vinte é suficiente.

— Eu não teria deixado meu bebê, se não fosse absolutamente necessário. Fiquei aliviada em saber que ele estava em muito boas mãos. Eu insisto, aceite, por meus sinceros agradecimentos.

— Obrigada. — A senhora tocou o braço de Bella e deu um beijo na testa do bebê, antes de sair do quarto.

— Depois de trancar a porta, Bella pegou Nicky no colo.

— Você sentiu tanta saudade de mim quanto eu de você? — Ela o cobriu de beijos. — Aposto que daqui a pouco, antes do meu almoço chegar, você já estará pedindo sua mamadeira. Venha com a mamãe.

Bella caminhou até o telefone, sobre o criado-mudo, e pediu uma refeição no quarto. Desde que chegara no dia anterior, estivera sem o menor apetite, mas agora, depois de ter encontrado Edward, como que por um milagre, sentia-se faminta.

Enquanto esperava pelo almoço, deu um banho rápido no bebê e vestiu-o com um macacão azul de malha. A esta altura, ele já dava sinais de fome e estava agitado. Por sorte, era uma criança adorável e não se importava em tomar mamadeira à temperatura ambiente, além de ter um ótimo apetite. Ela se recostou na cama e deu-lhe a mamadeira.

Enquanto o bebê devorava o leite, Bella observava cada detalhe de sua fisionomia. Não apenas tinha a cor de pele do pai, mas também seria alto como ele. Agora que revira Edward, ficava mais fácil perceber a semelhança entre os dois, os traços que podiam identificar Nicky como um dos membros da poderosa família Cullen, de Long Island, estavam todos ali.

A família inteira, composta por banqueiros riquíssimos, famosos no mundo todo, era muito bonita, em especial a mãe: uma mulher linda, de cabelos castanho-claros. Edward era parecido com ela. A altura, ele herdara do pai, de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, descendente de ingleses. Dos Swan, Nicky parecia ter herdado o temperamento calmo e também tinha uma disposição implacável, marca registrada da mãe de Isabella.

Desde que Bella saíra do trailer_, _Edward ouvira muitas batidas na porta, mas ignorara todas. O barulho da chuva sobre o teto o irritava, e nem mesmo a segunda dose de uísque parecia capaz de relaxá-lo. Talvez se tomasse a garrafa inteira, um milagre aconteceria e ele deixaria de existir.

Quase um ano atrás, Bella partira seu coração e desde então raramente ele bebia mais do que uma lata de cerveja ou um copo de vinho. Depois que rompera o noivado, alegando a esfarrapada desculpa de que ele era velho de mais para ela, Edward mantinha sempre à mão uma bebida mais forte, para emergências como aquelas. No meio da madrugada, perdera o sono e estava atordoado, tão confuso e arrasado que precisava de um alívio.

Sentia-se de fato em uma situação de emergência. Como Bella se atrevia a aparecer, de repente, com uma história fantástica daquelas, exatamente quando o novo projeto em que estava empenhado lhe dava ânimo para levantar da cama toda manhã?

Edward atirou longe o copo, que bateu contra a parede, ricocheteou e atingiu o microscópio petrográfico, estilhaçando tanto o copo quanto as lentes do aparelho. Nem mesmo o fato de ter danificado um instrumento de trabalho tão caro o fez voltar a si. Ainda podia ver, como se fosse em câmara lenta, os lábios de Bella pronunciarem de modo quase maquinal: " Nós temos um filho que nasceu em 19 de novembro, ele tem seis semanas e se chama Nicholas Swan Cullen ." Seria mesmo verdade que ele tinha um filho? Edward balançou a cabeça e, inconformado, desalinhou os cabelos ruivos. Meu Deus, será que ela não estava mentindo?, pensou.

"Você tem todo direito de saber que tem um filho, principalmente porque dentro de dois meses estarei casada e outro homem irá criá-lo."

Enfurecido, ele se levantou e chutou uma pilha de revistas de geologia que estava no meio do caminho. Será que Bella achava que ele era um completo idiota, que faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta? Com certeza, o filho era do noivo, por quem ela o teria trocado, enquanto Edward se ausentara para ministrar um seminário em Kentucky. Agora que o bebê nascera, o safado talvez não quisesse assumir a paternidade e a houvesse ameaçado, dizendo que não pagaria nem mesmo a pensão do menino, então ela decidira procurar Edward, na esperança de conseguir algum dinheiro.

Ele agarrou a garrafa de bebida e conseguiu andar pelo trailer entulhado, até chegar ao quarto. Mas as últimas palavras que ouvira não lhe saíam da cabeça... "Estarei no Bluebird Inn em Warwick até às onze horas de amanhã. Se quiser conhecer seu filho, esperarei até esta hora."

A amargura dele chegara ao máximo.

— Pode esperar sentada, minha querida — murmurou, antes de esvaziar a garrafa até a última gota.

O sofrimento de Edward foi interrompido pelo som do telefone. Desorientado por causa da escuridão, ele se sentou e, de repente, viu tudo girar. Sentia-se um trapo, mas o telefone não parava de tocar e, já irritado, consultou o relógio. Faltavam quinze minutos para as oito horas. Recostando-se no travesseiro para se recuperar da tontura, percebeu que estava ali havia dez horas e que bebera uma garrafa inteira de uísque com o estômago vazio!

O celular estava no outro quarto. Quem insistiria tanto, a ponto de deixar o telefone tocar vinte vezes?

Isabella! Só podia ser ela, pois estava desesperada atrás de dinheiro. Edward praguejou. Ela devia ter pensado nisso antes de decidir deixá-lo por outro homem. Só tinham dormido juntos uma única vez, na noite anterior à sua inesperada viagem para dar aquela conferência. Desde o início, evitara fazer amor com ela antes do casamento, pois sabia que era virgem. Mas alguma coisa relativa àquela viagem imprevista a deixara tão insegura que ela implorara que a levasse para a cama, garantindo que seu obstetra lhe receitara pílulas anticoncepcionais quando fizera os exames pré-nupciais. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que Bella estivesse mentindo.

A noite que passaram juntos fora a última vez em que a vira, até aquela manhã... Se havia mentido sobre a pílula, poderia estar mentindo sobre o filho. O pai da criança poderia ser qualquer um. Se o filho fosse mesmo dele, pediria um exame de DNA para provar a paternidade.

Pulando da cama, cambaleou até o chuveiro, na esperança de que o jato refrescante de água clareasse suas idéias. Só saiu do banho quando teve certeza de que conseguiria chegar até a cozinha sem tropeçar em nada.

Só de pensar em comida, sentiu náuseas, mas mesmo assim se obrigou a comer uma fatia de pão e tomar duas xícaras de café. Pensou que deveria esclarecer aquela história, senão ficaria remoendo para sempre em sua cabeça qual seria o verdadeiro motivo daquela visita tão descabida.

Por mais que abominasse a simples idéia vê-la de novo e de permanecer no mesmo quarto com a única mulher que lhe despertava uma atração incontrolável, não poderia viver se deixasse aquele assunto pendente.

Estava claro que nunca conhecera a verdadeira Isabella. Ela provavelmente mentira desde que haviam se conhecido, para levá-lo às profundezas do inferno com luvas de pelica confeccionadas sob medida para este fim. Mas intuitivamente sabia que ela não estava mentindo sobre a existência do bebê.

Só depois de ver a criança, Edward poderia pôr uma pedra definitiva sobre o passado e apagar da memória todas as lembranças dessa triste história.

Após escovar os dentes, vestiu calça limpa e uma camisa pólo e saiu do trailer_._

— Dr. Cullen, espere!

Ao virar para trás, sentiu uma súbita tontura e teve de se segurar no trinco da porta para recuperar o equilíbrio.

— Alô, srta. Stanley, o que deseja? — A atraente loira, aluna de graduação, estava esbaforida.

— Tentei encontrá-lo, liguei muitas vezes. Hoje é sexta-feira, vamos fazer uma reunião no trailer de Peter, e fiquei incumbida de convidá-lo.

— Foi muita gentileza de vocês me convidarem, mas infelizmente tenho um compromisso.

Não se dando por vencida, ela insistiu.

— A festa deve durar a noite toda. Pode aparecer a qualquer hora, quando voltar.

— Não pense que não gostei do convite, mas deixei de ir a festas há muitos anos e não pretendo voltar a frequentá-las. Boa noite, srta. Stanley.

Ela o seguiu até o carro.

— Por que não me chama de Jéssica?

— Nunca me dirijo às minhas alunas pelo primeiro nome durante o trabalho. — Edward entrou no carro e fechou a porta.

— E fora do trabalho? — perguntou de maneira insinuante, pelo vão da janela.

— Para mim, não existe _fora do trabalho, _quando se trata de alunas.

A única exceção fora Bella e, tarde demais, percebeu que se tornara o maior erro de sua vida, pelo qual pagaria até o fim dos seus dias.

Edward se endireitou no banco do carro e pisou fundo no acelerador, como se quisesse que a poeira cobrisse o rosto da ousada srta. Stanley. Talvez assim ela percebesse que não adiantava insistir. Com Bella, a situação fora totalmente oposta. Ele tomara toda a iniciativa, até que ela deu o sinal verde e se deixou conquistar.

Isabella faltara ao primeiro exame e telefonara para ele com a desculpa de que sentira uma forte indisposição, por causa de uma gripe. Acostumado com as artimanhas de alunas que usavam a beleza para barganhar favores, não acreditara na história e a intimara a fazer uma prova oral na sala dele.

A aluna ofegante, de cabelos revoltos, cerca de dez ou doze anos mais jovem do que ele, comparecera no horário marcado e, de fato, estava muito gripada. Parecia meio zonza e tinha as faces vermelhas, resultado da febre.

Sem pensar no que fazia, levou a mão ao rosto dela, afastando os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre os ombros e constatou que ela estava febre alta. Aquele simples toque fora suficiente para fazer com que os olhos marrons e surpresos de Bella se encontrassem com os dele. No mesmo instante, Edward sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica lhe atravessasse o corpo.

— Desculpe-me por não ter acreditado em você — sussurrou, enquanto abaixava a mão. — Quando percebeu que estava com febre?

— Hoje de manhã.

Edward conteve a respiração.

— Você deve estar se sentindo muito fraca e deveria repousar. Como conseguiu dirigir neste estado?

— Peguei um ônibus.

Chocado com a insensibilidade da atitude que tivera com ela ao telefone, emendou:

— Foi culpa minha! Eu já acabei as minhas aulas de hoje e posso levá-la para casa.

— Oh, não! — Bella balançou a cabeça, negativamente. — É muita gentileza de sua parte, mas não há necessidade. Já que estou aqui, deixe-me fazer o teste, e então irei para casa.

Embora percebesse o constrangimento de Bella por estarem a sós, sabia que, quando a tocara, uma chama se acendera dentro dela também. Uma corrente de energia invisível os unira naquele instante.

Ela respirava com dificuldade. Ao ver que seus lábios se entreabriram, em um esforço para respirar melhor, Edward sentiu um impulso irresistível de beijá-la.

— Esqueça o teste. Vou levá-la para casa.

— A casa dos meus pais fica a uns vinte quilômetros do campus. É muito longe, não poderia deixá-lo fazer isso.

Quanto mais Bella recusava, mais Edward insistia em levá-la.

— Se não me permitir que repare o meu erro, ao menos deixe que eu chame um táxi.

— Por favor, não. Não trouxe dinheiro.

— Claro que eu pagaria.

Frustrada, ela deu um leve suspiro de rendição, e isso o deixou satisfeito.

— Dr. Cullen...

— Meu nome é Edward. Se se recusa a receber qualquer tipo de ajuda, deixe-me ao menos telefonar para seu pais virem buscá-la.

— Minha mãe está com o carro. Ela é professora em uma escola de ensino fundamental e nem me passaria pela cabeça a idéia de interromper uma de suas aulas.

Edward levou as mãos à cintura.

— Então, só existe uma solução. Vou acompanhá-la de ônibus.

Nervosa, Bella engoliu em seco, reação que não passou despercebida aos olhos atentos de Edward.

— Por que faria isso?

— Porque a gripe pode causar desmaios e, no caso de você de sentir mal, quero estar por perto com meu celular para chamar a ambulância. Você tem de admitir que mal está conseguindo ficar em pé. Pode cair a qualquer momento.

As lágrimas embaçaram-lhe os olhos, e Isabella balbuciou:

— Eu... eu admito.

Depois daquela cena completamente absurda, ele caminhou até a porta e apagou a luz.

— Vamos. Meu carro está estacionado atrás do prédio. Vou levá-la para casa agora.

No momento em que Bella passou, roçando sem querer seus quadris contra os dele, Edward sentiu o mundo girar. Aquele simples acaso fora suficiente para acender nele uma chama que mudaria seu destino.

À medida que se aproximava de Warwick, Edward voltou ao presente, junto com os pensamentos que o torturavam. Era como se, de repente, fizesse um pouso forçado na realidade.

Os músculos tornavam-se tensos, o rancor invadia-lhe o corpo junto com as lembranças. Como uma covarde, Bella terminara aquele caso de amor por telefone, sem nenhuma explicação plausível. Para aumentar ainda mais seu sofrimento, desaparecera sem deixar rastro. Ao evitar um último encontro, ela o deixara sem a possibilidade de dar o assunto por encerrado, e causara-lhe uma ferida que permaneceria aberta para sempre.

Ao reaparecer daquela maneira em seu trailer_, _ela cometera um erro fatal. Mas Edward estava determinado. Antes do final da noite, Bella conheceria o verdadeiro significado da palavra crueldade, e então seria ela que lamentaria o dia em que seus destinos haviam se cruzado.

Edward estava completamente pálido, tomado de rancor, quando chegou ao hotel e manobrou o carro no estacionamento, em frente ao Bluebird Inn.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO ****II**

Quando terminou de assistir ao jornal das dez, Bella percebeu que estivera esperando por algo que jamais aconteceria. Olhou para seu adorável bebê, que ainda estava acordado sobre uma das camas de casal, como se soubesse que aquele não fora um dia qualquer.

— Lamento que Edward nunca irá conhecê-lo, amorzinho.

Uma lágrima molhou o rosto de Bella, depois mais outra...

— Você não imagina o homem maravilhoso que ele é, Nicky. Não existe ninguém como ele, a não ser você. Espero que cresça e se torne igualzinho a seu pai. Não me refiro ao homem rancoroso que encontrei esta manhã, acho que este homem é o resultado do que eu fiz no passado, e ele nunca irá me perdoar. E por que deveria? Se houvesse feito o mesmo comigo, tenho certeza de que nem ao menos estaria viva ainda. Quando Edward me viu em seu trailer hoje de manhã, poderia simplesmente ter me mandado embora de lá, mas não! Poderia ter me chamado de mentirosa. Na verdade, poderia ter me chamado das piores coisas que se pode imaginar. Poderia ter gritado para todo o mundo ouvir, mas não fez nada disso, porque é um cavalheiro, um homem de verdade.

O choro convulsivo e os soluços insistiam em continuar.

— Fiz uma coisa terrível para ele, Nicky. Eu o magoei muito. Isso me destruiu, mas não tinha escolha... Nenhuma escolha! — Então, Bella inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Cada detalhe de seu rosto lembrava o pai. Era Edward em miniatura. — Acho que foi o destino que me fez estar tão gripada na faculdade. Eu já estava apaixonada pelo brilhante, famoso e bonitão, dr. Cullen. Todas as alunas da classe sonhavam com ele, mas fui eu quem teve a sorte de ir à sala dele para fazer aquele teste. Ele foi muito carinhoso comigo. — Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, ao se lembrar do toque de sua mão, quando verificara se estava com febre. — Depois de me levar para casa, pediu um jantar e me trouxe flores. Só fiz o teste depois de me recuperar completamente.

O pequeno Nicky a fitava como se estivesse entendendo cada palavra.

— Passávamos todo tempo livre juntos. Quase toda noite, caminhávamos pela praia conversando sobre nossas vidas e acabávamos sempre um nos braços do outro. Ele me contava seus sonhos, e eu também contava os meus para ele, e você era parte destes sonhos. Você e toda a família que um dia construiríamos. Seu pai levava uma vida fascinante. Sempre estudou nas melhores escolas e, com suas aventuras, conheceu o mundo todo. O mais impressionante disso tudo é que eu passei a fazer parte dessa história. Até que fui obrigada a romper nosso relacionamento.

Naquele instante a voz de Bella chegou a falhar, ao recordar o sofrimento que vivera quando Edward se ausentara para dar uma conferência.

— Sempre serei grata a seu pai, por ter ainda me dado esta última alegria: ficar grávida de você. Você é tudo que resta dele. Quando voltarmos para nossa casa, não vou mais pensar no passado. Quero apenas educá-lo para que se torne uma pessoa maravilhosa. Prometo dedicar minha vida a você, meu queridinho.

O bebê mexeu-se inquieto, como se estivesse cansado de tanta conversa.

— Vamos trocar esta roupa, já é hora de dormir. Amanhã, teremos uma longa viagem de volta até San Diego e precisamos descansar.

Enquanto se levantava para pegar uma fralda limpa e o pijaminha do menino, o telefone tocou. Provavelmente era a mãe de Bella, querendo saber notícias. Ao pensar isso, prontamente atendeu o telefone.

— Senhorita Swan? Aqui é da recepção. O dr. Cullen disse que o está aguardando.

O telefone chegou a escorregar das mãos trêmulas de Bella.

— S-Sim. Por favor, peça-lhe para subir.

Desligou e correu ao banheiro para retocar o batom e escovar os cabelos, despenteados depois de tantas brincadeiras com o bebê.

A malha azul de algodão e o jeans que escolhera para vestir pareciam agora impróprios para a ocasião, mas não tinha tempo para pensar em nada, pois uma batida familiar já soava à porta.

Correu para abrir, mas antes se deteve por um instante. Estava tão nervosa e ao mesmo tempo amedrontada, que esperou um momento para se recompor e girou a maçaneta.

De manhã, Edward já lhe tirara o fôlego, de jeans e camiseta. De noite, com uma camisa pólo listrada e calça de sarja, estava mesmo irresistível. Era o tipo de roupa que ressaltava os traços fortes de sua virilidade.

Sem graça, por tê-lo encarado daquele jeito, levantou o olhar, com medo de encontrar o mesmo olhar gelado que vira naquela manhã. Mas algo mais lhe chamou atenção. O interesse de Edward naquele instante era outro. Ele olhava fixamente para o bebê, ainda vestido com o lindo macacão, sobre a cama, bem em frente, na sua direção.

Notou-lhe a súbita mudança de expressão, a surpresa, a indecisão... antes de ele dar alguns passos até a cama.

Em sua pressa, esqueceu a porta aberta. Bella a fechou e caminhou devagar, esperando pela reação dele.

Com um charme masculino do qual ele não tinha a menor consciência, Edward sentou-se perto do bebê. Bella conteve a respiração ao observá-lo passar as mãos levemente nos cabelos castanhos e cacheados do menino.

O filho não pareceu nem um pouco perturbado quando aquele estranho começou a trocar-lhe a roupa. O temperamento afável de Nicky permitiu que Edward observasse cada detalhe de sua anatomia, dos ombros largos à ponta chata dos dedos, as pernas compridas... Pai e filho estavam lado a lado, pela primeira vez, e era possível notar a semelhança nos olhos do bebê, nas franjas sobre a testa, na pele clara, queixo anguloso e formato perfeito das orelhas.

— Meu Deus, eu tenho um filho!

A emoção, a surpresa, a delicadeza e o respeito davam a Bella a dimensão da importância que aquele momento tinha para Edward. Parecia que o coração dela poderia explodir a qualquer momento, de tão descompassado que estava. A despeito de todos os erros que cometera na vida, ao menos tinha a certeza de que desta vez agira certo.

— Acho que agora compreende por que eu não levei o bebê comigo para o sítio arqueológico. Qualquer um que olhasse para ele perceberia que...

— Por que não me contou que estava grávida? — ele a interrompeu. A expressão de ternura desaparecera por completo do seu rosto.

Aquela altura, Edward já estava com o bebê nos braços, enrolado na colcha de retalhos, um lindo quilt colorido que tia de Bella costurara para lhe trazer sorte.

Bella deu um passo atrás, como se assim pudesse se proteger da fúria do olhar de Edward.

— Quando terminei com você, não sabia que estava grávida. Depois, achei que seria melhor não dizer nada.

— Por quê? — Edward não alterara a voz, mas seu tom frio tornava o clima ainda mais amedrontador.

Bella cruzou as mãos e continuou a se justificar.

— Eu já lhe disse, estava tomando pílulas anticoncepcionais, mas só depois o médico me explicou que eu deveria ter começado a tomar com um mês de antecedência.

— Isso ainda não explica por que não fui informado de que carregava um filho meu. — A voz se tornara áspera.

Bella lutava para encontrar as palavras certas, que pudessem aplacar a inesperada agressividade dele. Diria qualquer coisa, menos a verdade.

— Sabia quanto me odiava por eu ter rompido nosso relacionamento daquela maneira. Não havia desculpa para meu comportamento, sei que fui uma covarde. Era muito imatura para um homem como você. Diante das circunstâncias, achei melhor não causar ainda mais aborrecimento para sua vida.

Com a expressão tensa, Edward aparentava mais idade do que os seus trinta e seis anos.

— Se o que me diz é mesmo verdade, por que resolveu aparecer agora?

Tentando não explodir em pranto, sufocada pela amargura contida naquelas palavras, ela se esforçava para não dizer o que realmente sentia. Gostaria de pedir desculpa pelo sofrimento que lhe causara, mas não podia contar-lhe sobre o pesadelo que passara.

— Porque depois que me tornei mãe, aprendi a considerar os sentimentos das outras pessoas e deixei de ser tão egoísta. Quando o médico colocou Nicky nos meus braços, percebi que ele era metade seu. A partir daquele momento, decidi que assim que meu obstetra me liberasse para viajar, eu traria o bebê para você conhecer. Jamais me perdoaria se ocultasse este fato de você pelo resto da vida. É um direito sagrado seu saber que é pai. Ja... Jacob também acha.

— Jacob?

De repente, Edward ficou pálido e sua boca perdeu completamente a cor. Se Bella não o conhecesse tão bem, pensaria que estava doente.

— Jacob Black, meu noivo. — Meu Deus, quanta mentira!, pensou. — Ele sabe que estou aqui e sabe também o motivo. Depois que nos casarmos, pretende ser um bom pai para Nicky. Jacob é uma boa pessoa, pode ter certeza de que seu filho estará em boas mãos.

Edward estava perplexo. Sua expressão deveria ter servido de alerta, um sinal para Bella parar, mas ela ensaiara aquela conversa com tanta antecedência, que precisava falar tudo de uma vez, como se fosse um texto decorado. Caso contrário, poderia perder a coragem.

— Se quiser, poderá ver Nicky de vez em quando. Vamos combinar uma forma de visitá-lo regularmente. — Andou até a mesinha de telefone e anotou o endereço em um bloquinho do hotel. — Depois que me casar com Jacob, mando-lhe o novo endereço. — Ao levantar a cabeça, Bella teve uma surpresa.

Edward colocara o bebê sobre a cama e brincava com ele, como se quisesse testar a força dos braços e das pernas do menino. O prazer que aquela brincadeira proporcionava a Edward era evidente, pois, de repente, começou a rir abertamente.

Quantas vezes ela sonhara com esta cena familiar, entre pai e filho.

— Edward? — Ele parecia tão entretido, que mal ouviu que ela o chamava.

— O que foi? — perguntou, sem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar.

— Sei que tudo isso deve estar sendo uma grande surpresa para você. Não precisa me dar uma resposta agora a respeito das visitas. Precisa de tempo para pensar, eu entendo.

— Não preciso de tempo. Quero a custódia do menino.

Bella empalideceu e ficou paralisada. Pedia a si mesma muita calma e tentava se convencer de que ele estava dizendo isso para provocá-la, pois precisava extravasar sua raiva. Edward parecia exausto e, certamente, em alguns minutos, iria embora e tudo voltaria ao normal.

Bella fingiu que nada ouvira e buscou um macacão de dormir e uma fralda para trocar o bebê e colocá-lo no berço. Mais uma vez, Edward pegara o filho no colo, apoiara-o nos ombros e afagava-lhe carinhosamente as costas.

— Está na hora de ele ir dormir.

— Preciso de tempo para conhecer meu filho. Há duas camas de casal aqui, e você parece cansada. Durma na outra cama, eu cuidarei de meu filho.

— Não seja ridículo! — gritou, lembrando-se de que estava decidida a não deixá-lo se aproximar dela nem do menino. Isso seria muito arriscado, pois sabia que não resistiria.

— Percebi que trouxe uma mamadeira. Fez isso para que eu pudesse cuidar dele ou não está amamentando?

A pergunta, um tanto íntima, pegou-a desprevenida. Não imaginava que Edward pudesse perguntar uma coisa dessas e sentiu a face corar. Aquela reação era ridícula para quem já havia passado uma noite inteira fazendo amor com aquele homem. Nicky era o resultado daqueles momentos de paixão.

— Amamentei-o enquanto estava na maternidade, mas, segundo o pediatra, ele é alérgico ao meu leite. Então, mudei para o leite em pó.

— Neste caso, poderei dar para ele a próxima mamadeira. Se não consegue dormir com a luz acesa, pode desligá-la. Nicky e eu vamos nos entender bem até no escuro. Não é mesmo, filho?

Bella sentou-se do outro lado da cama, sem perceber que retorcia em suas mãos o macacãozinho de dormir. Interessado apenas nos gritinhos que seu bebê dava, Edward se recusava a prestar atenção a qualquer outra coisa.

— Já está ficando tarde — precisava pensar rápido —, prometi que ligaria para Jacob antes de me deitar.

— Sem problema. Por enquanto nosso bebê está se comportando muito bem. É uma ótima hora para ligar. Jacob precisa saber que não estou me recusando a assumir a paternidade do meu filho. Pelo contrário, de hoje em diante, pretendo me dedicar ao papel de pai em período integral.

A determinação dele a assustava.

— Não pode fazer isso, ele também é meu filho.

— Acho que deveria ter pensado nisso antes de entrar no meu trailer sem ser convidada. Se imaginou que eu iria permitir que outro homem criasse meu filho, então não me conhece bem. Talvez a única vez que tenha me visto por inteiro, no sentido bíblico, foi mesmo naquela noite — ironizou, magoando-a de uma forma que jamais imaginara.

Bella se levantou da cama, preocupada demais para conseguir ficar em uma mesma posição por muito tempo.

— Acho que deve ir para sua casa e ter uma boa noite de sono. Eu farei o mesmo. De manhã, com mais calma, poderemos conversar sobre o assunto durante o café, antes de eu sair com Nicky para o aeroporto.

Como resposta, Edward colocou o bebê no colo e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. O menino parecia estar adorando tudo aquilo.

— Sei que está com raiva, e tem todo o direito de estar, mas, por favor, não vamos brigar por causa de Nicky. Ele é apenas um bebê inocente que merece todo o nosso carinho. Se pretende fazer parte da vida dele, vamos agir de maneira razoável e tentar encontrar uma solução para o problema.

— Eu vou ser razoável. Quanto quer para deixar o bebê comigo? Dois milhões de dólares, três milhões? Qual é o seu preço? Estou disposto a negociar.

Desapontada, Bella balançou a cabeça em um gesto de negativa.

— Pare com isso, Edward!

— Não pense que perdoarei todos os seus erros, só por que você de resolveu fazer a coisa certa agora, contando-me que sou o pai.

— Nós temos um filho, e ele não é uma propriedade para ser vendida ou negociada de acordo com os nossos interesses. Ele é perfeito, lindo! Durante estas seis semanas, tenho pensado muito...

— É óbvio que você nunca me amou, porque, se amasse, teria se casado comigo. Não me deu nem ao menos o direito de acompanhar o crescimento dele durante os nove meses de gravidez, e isso eu jamais esquecerei. Mas agora não importa. O que importa é que eu o amo e pretendo lutar pela guarda dele. Sei que posso ganhar, tenho amigos nos lugares certos e possuo dinheiro suficiente para conseguir tudo o que quero. Espero ter sido bem claro de que quero a guarda de meu filho. Quando telefonar para Jacob, dê-lhe esse recado por mim. Mesmo que seja um bom sujeito, sejamos honestos: será muito melhor que tenha um filho legítimo com você. Aqui está.

Ele tirou do bolso um celular.

— Já que pretendo passar a noite aqui, você terá que ir ao banheiro, se não quiser que eu escute a conversa. Antes de sair do quarto, dê-me aquele macacão, que eu vou deixar este garoto prontinho para dormir. Com o bocejo que ele deu, acabo de me lembrar que também estou com sono. Foi um dia muito difícil para nós dois, não é mesmo, filho?

Ela mal conseguia respirar.

— Não pode ficar aqui, Edward.

— Por que está preocupada? Pode ter certeza de que não vou me atirar sobre uma mulher que não me deseja e que me abandonou. Fale isso para o seu noivo, quando ele disser que não concorda com a minha decisão de passar a noite aqui.

Bella não conseguia pensar com clareza. Estava irritada e insegura, não sabia como agir.

— Mas, é claro, se acha que está ferindo seus princípios porque agora usa este anel, pode reservar um outro quarto para você, eu pago.

Já irritada com tanta ironia, raiva e prepotência, ela gritou:

— Achei que se fosse honesta e fizesse o que é certo, você...

— Não! — interrompeu-a bruscamente. — Você nunca pensou em ninguém, só em você mesma. Aposto que este Jacob é bem mais novo do que eu e não tem um tostão no bolso. Deve estar louco para ir para cama com você, se é que já não foi, e deve estar torcendo para que você consiga uma boa pensão que lhe permita viver bem na vida.

— Como se atreve?

Não havia convicção nas palavras dela, pois sabia que a raiva de Edward era perfeitamente justificável, depois do que lhe fizera. O rompimento do noivado causara mais danos do que imaginara. Agora, era forçada a levar adiante uma mentira sobre um noivo que nem sequer existia, e tudo porque queria que Edward soubesse que tinha um filho.

Se brigasse pela custódia, a família dele se envolveria. Se a mãe de Edward descobrisse que ele tinha um filho, depois de todas as ameaças que lhe fizera, seria o fim. Bella estremeceu, só de pensar no que poderia acontecer.

A mãe dele jamais aceitaria Nicky como um Cullen. Se descobrisse sobre Nicky, o atrito entre Edward e a família seria inevitável e o que já era um drama, transformar-se-ia em uma grande história de horror. No final, os grandes prejudicados seriam Edward e Nicky. Não, não poderia fazer isso com eles, as duas pessoas a quem mais amava neste mundo. Naquele momento, precisava de uma luz divina que a guiasse, indicasse-lhe um caminho a seguir para impedir que a situação fugisse completamente ao seu controle.

Sentindo-se física e emocionalmente exausta, apagou a luz, enfiou-se debaixo do lençol da outra cama de casal e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro para abafar os soluços. Depois de alguns minutos, escutou uma voz grave no meio da escuridão.

— Há algum tempo, estes soluços me comoveriam. Ver um grande amor partir sem nenhuma explicação é uma experiência que muda para sempre a nossa vida, não é mesmo, Bella? Sabia que eu passava noites em claro arquitetando a minha vingança, para que um dia você pudesse sentir um milésimo da dor que eu senti? Quando poderia imaginar que apareceria de repente no meu trailer_, _trazendo a arma perfeita para torturá-la?

Incapaz de suportar tanto sofrimento, ela se levantou, afastando do rosto os cabelos molhados de lágrimas.

— Considere-se realizado, você conseguiu, Edward. Estou preparada para o pior, mas não posso perder Nicky. Ele é tudo o que me resta na vida.

— E Jacob, não conta?

Desta vez, teve que ser honesta.

— É diferente.

— Coitado do rapaz. Você é o tipo de mulher pelo qual homem nenhum deveria se apaixonar.

Cada gota de veneno que aquelas palavras derramavam, partia o que restava de seu frágil coração.

— Qual é a sua proposta? — perguntou em um tom petrificado. — Antes me prometa que não irá aos tribunais para pedir a custódia de Nicky. Prefiro a morte.

Um longo e grave silêncio se seguiu. Nicky provavelmente já dormira nos braços do pai, sem dar um suspiro.

— Ainda não sei. Vou pensar no assunto e darei a resposta pela manhã. O tom sádico de prazer da voz masculina a fez tremer.

Enquanto Edward e o bebê dormiam, Bella passou horas atormentada, tentando prever qual seria a resposta dele. A única solução que fazia sentido seria morar na mesma cidade, para que pudessem dividir a custódia, mas se ele a forçasse a fazer isso, descobriria que toda a história sobre o noivado era mentira. Não havia como arranjar um noivo emprestado para continuar a farsa. Teria de inventar uma desculpa qualquer sobre Jacob, diria que fora obrigado a deixar San Diego e que por isso o casamento fora adiado.

Bella faria qualquer coisa para ficar com o bebê e se conformou com a possibilidade de ter que se mudar para Warwick, pelo menos até que o projeto de Edward houvesse sido concluído.

Quanto aos pais de Edward, não precisavam saber da existência do menino ainda. Por sorte, Long Island ficava bem distante dali e era pouco provável que aparecessem na quela região do Estado.

Quando Nicky começou a choramingar de fome, Bella levantou-se da cama para preparar a mamadeira do bebê, no entanto, ao se virar, percebeu que Edward estava bem atrás dela, com o filho agitado no ombro.

— Quero dar mamadeira para ele. Mostre-me como é.

Bella sentiu-lhe a respiração, o perfume familiar do sabonete que usava, estimulando-lhe os sentidos. Os olhos bem abertos lembrou-lhe o jeito que a olhava no auge da paixão. Como precaução, afastou-se para apanhar uma fralda limpa.

— Ele precisa ser trocado antes. Deite-o na colcha que eu lhe direi o que fazer.

Os cinco minutos seguintes foram uma verdadeira aula, com instruções detalhadas seguidas com atenção pelo atencioso dr. Cullen. Ele era conhecido por seu perfeccionismo e, com certeza, não seria diferente na maneira de cuidar do próprio filho.

Pelo canto do olho, Bella observava o orgulho evidente que Edward sentia ao ver um menino tão perfeito em todos os sentidos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu vestir o bebê com uma blusa e um macacão limpos, sugeriu que ele sentasse na cabeceira da cama e apoiasse Nicky no braço esquerdo.

Bella colocou uma toalha limpa sobre os ombros largos de Edward, tomando o cuidado para não tocá-lo, e então entregou a mamadeira.

— Agora, vá em frente e ponha o bico na boca do bebê. Ele fará o resto sozinho. Depois que tiver tomado um terço do leite, dê umas batidinhas nas costas para fazê-lo arrotar. Quando terminar, vai dormir de novo. Faça-o arrotar mais uma vez e coloque-o no berço. Certifique-se de que esteja deitado de bruços, antes de cobri-lo. O médico disse que assim se pode evitar que ele se engasgue, caso regurgite. — Ela permaneceu de pé, observando a dificuldade que Nicky teve para pegar o bico. — Ponha dentro da boca, sem medo. Ele não é frágil como porcelana.

O bebê devorou a mamadeira, bebeu rápido e com vontade. Estava faminto e, ao sugar, fazia barulhos engraçados. Edward riu alto. Bella também não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Como pode ver, tem uma fome de leão, como você. — Antes que deixasse transparecer seus sentimentos, mudou de cama.

— Quer que eu deixe a luz acesa ou apagada?

— Oh! Ainda é difícil para mim acreditar que ele é real e que é o resultado de uma noite de prazer com você.

A seriedade com que pronunciara aquelas palavras provocou nela uma sensação deliciosa e ao mesmo tempo um inevitável sentimento de dor.

— Poderia ficar assim, olhando para ele a noite toda. Ele tem seus olhos e sobrancelhas, tem a sua boca, só que em miniatura. Até eu, que sou o pai, tenho de admitir que é lindo porque você é a mãe. Mesmo me detestando, conseguiu me dar um tesouro de presente.

Ela se surpreendeu com a mudança súbita no teor de suas palavras. Mais uma vez, elas cortavam como uma lâmina afiada.

— Por causa deste seu gesto nobre estou disposto a lhe fazer uma oferta — disse, em tom sarcástico. — É pegar ou largar, nada de barganha. Ou aceita, ou tiro Nicky de você para sempre.

Nervosa, Bella cravou as unhas na colcha do bebê que cobria o colchão.

— Durante o próximo mês, você tem de morar no meu trailer comigo. Camas separadas, é claro. Preciso deste tempo para me acostumar com a rotina de meu filho e também para ele se acostumar comigo. No fim deste mês, se você me ajudar a criar um forte laço afetivo com nosso filho, então, e só então, concordarei em discutir sobre a divisão da custódia. Caso contrário, irei aos tribunais. Pos so lhe garantir que será uma briga em que você se arrependerá de ter entrado. Esta é a minha proposta. Se seu noivo não gostar da idéia de ficar longe de você por um mês, problema dele. Isso não é nada, se comparado com o que eu passei, ficando afastado durante nove meses do meu filho que estava para nascer.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2 postado!_**

**_Obrigada a todos que deixaram review, é legal saber que tem gente que esta gostando da história *-*  
_**

**_Eu costumo postar na outra fic às sextas, então devo postar aqui sexta tbm._**

**_Então até lá, Bjs!_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO ****III**

Durante o restante da noite, Bella não conseguiu fechar os olhos. Morar com Edward em um lugar tão pequeno era inadmissível. Ele pedia-lhe o impossível.

Desde o momento em que o encontrara no trailer_, _no dia anterior, fora incapaz de controlar as batidas descom passadas de seu coração. Ficar sob o mesmo teto com ele durante tanto tempo era muito arriscado, o coração poderia não aguentar. Para suportar ficar a seu lado dia e noite teria de ser feita de pedra.

Quando terminara o noivado, achava que o amava, mas descobrira que aquelas emoções não eram nada perto do que sentia naquele instante, ao vê-lo cuidar do filho com tanto carinho, na mamada das seis da manhã. Talvez não houvesse uma cena mais linda do que aquela, um homem forte cuidando do filho pequeno com tanto amor. Não havia falsidade alguma, em Edward tudo era cem por cento genuíno e transparente. Se não tivesse certeza disso, não o teria procurado.

Enquanto pai e filho se mantinham ocupados, ela se levantou da cama, pegou roupas limpas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro com o celular na mão. Depois de trancar a porta, abriu o chuveiro no máximo e ligou para a casa dos pais.

Eles adoravam Edward e ficaram muito preocupados quando descobriram que a filha rompera o relacionamento.

Embora não concordassem com o fato de ter mentido para ele, entenderam o motivo da separação e evitaram comentar novamente o assunto. Quando souberam da gravidez, insistiram para que ela fosse morar com eles até o nascimento do bebê. Sem o carinho e o apoio dos pais, não poderia ter sobrevivido.

Eles achavam que Edward tinha o direito de saber sobre a criança e concordaram prontamente com a decisão que tomara, quando resolvera partir para Nova York. Mas como ela, os pais também estavam chocados com o ultimato de Edward. Quando Bella lembrou à mãe que ele era milionário e que poderia tirar-lhe Nicky para sempre, o silêncio falou por si. Seus pais idolatravam o menino, perdê-lo estava fora de questão.

Bella, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que o pai e a mãe viviam de salário e que não teriam condições de bancar uma batalha judicial contra uma família poderosa como a de Edward. Tampouco ela poderia arcar com tal despesa, pois ganhava pouco com os pequenos trabalhos de digitação que fazia, em casa, para os estudantes universitários. Os pais dela, preocupados, haviam pedido para que ligasse sempre que possível para dar notícias. Tam bém a lembraram de que ela e Nicky tinham um lar para onde voltar quando quisessem. Com os olhos marejados, Bella entrou no chuveiro.

Ao sair do banheiro, com uma blusa limpa e jeans, viu que Edward colocara Nicky de volta no berço e estava deitado na cama como uma pantera à espera da presa. Aprumou-se, consciente de que a provocação não demoraria a chegar.

— Suponho que tenha conversado com Jacob. Espero que tenha deixado bem claro que se ele puser os pés no meu trailer durante os próximos trinta dias, o trato estará desfeito.

Bella precisava a qualquer custo convencer Edward de que tinha mesmo um noivo. Fingindo estar irritada, mudou de assunto.

— Por que tem tanta certeza de que aceitarei a sua proposta?

Ele lhe deu um olhar sarcástico.

— Porque não fugiu com o menino durante a noite, enquanto eu dormia.

— Eu não conseguiria ir muito longe, não é mesmo?

— Ainda bem que reconhece este fato.

— Chega, Edward! Você venceu, vou morar com você por um mês. Mas insisto que deixe meu noivo fora desta história. Embora não concorde com nada disso, ele me aconselhou a aceitar o trato porque sabe que eu não conseguirei ser feliz se perder Nicky. Jacob é um bom homem, por tanto, deixe-o fora disso. — Sua voz estava trêmula.

— Pedi que trouxessem o café no quarto — informou Edward, dando o assunto por encerrado. — Deve chegar a qualquer momento. Enquanto esperamos, vamos fazer uma lista do que precisamos comprar para o nosso doce lar.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— O trailer é pequeno, não há lugar para muitas coisas.

— Prefiro o aconchego à suntuosidade.

Edward nunca suportara o modo de vida sofisticado de seus pais. Achava vergonhoso ostentar tanto dinheiro e mantinha atitudes humanitárias mais discretas. Era um homem de caráter excepcional. Se fosse enumerar todas as suas qualidades, a lista não teria fim.

— Bem, é claro que vamos precisar de um berço. Posso pedir que mandem o resto das roupas de Nicky.

— Um bebê não deve ter um guarda-roupa tão complicado, é mais fácil comprarmos os itens básicos e tudo de que ele precisa. Fazer compras para um filho meu, junto com você, é uma experiência que jamais imaginei viver. Mas depois de passar uma noite ao lado de Nicky, descobri que ser pai é muito melhor do que eu pensava. Quero comprar para ele um carrinho para passear comigo no sítio de escavação e também um balanço. A pequena Elizabeth tem um carro automático que a faz dormir. Nicky vai adorar.

— Elizabeth?

— É a filha de Emm. Ela é um amor.

Aquele era um nome que Bella jamais ouvira, e o coração bateu mais forte. Seria uma nova namorada? Se fosse, quão íntimos seriam?

— Quem é "Emm"?

— Alguém que signi... espere! Estão batendo na porta. Deve ser o nosso café.

É claro que Edward não levava um vida de monge. Durante o seu namoro, Bella tinha certeza de que fora tudo para ele, mas depois da separação, estava magoada com as mudanças que observara. Viver com ele durante um mês poderia ser o mesmo que pisar em um terreno minado. Onde será que vivia com a filha? Em um dos trailers do sítio? Será que era professora? Estremecia só de pensar nas várias possibilidades.

Ele nunca lhe dera motivos para sentir ciúme, mas, naquele momento, via-o como um monstro de olhos verdes que ameaçava suas frágeis defesas. Se fizesse mais perguntas sobre aquela mulher, Edward poderia desconfiar de seu sentimento, e este era um risco que não queria correr. Para todos os efeitos, uma noiva feliz não deveria ter olhos para mais ninguém. E se ele descobrisse que não existia noivo algum? Melhor era conter a curiosidade e ficar de boca fechada.

Fosse o que fosse, ela já detestava a mulher que entrara na vida de Edward. Com certeza, era alguém adorável e exótica. Será que tinham dormido juntos? Esta era uma pergunta que não poderia fazer, mas sofria só de pensar. Como conseguiria viver com ele durante um mês, se estavam juntos havia apenas nove horas, e uma avalanche de emoções já a atormentava daquela maneira?

O garçom entrou com o carrinho de chá até o centro do quarto. Edward deu-lhe uma gorjeta, antes que saísse.

— Não sei quanto a você, mas estou faminto.

Apressadamente colocou a bandeja na mesa redonda perto da parede. Havia salsicha com waffles_, _seu prato favorito, e ela apreciou aquela memória que nunca esquecia de nada. Para ele, tinha escolhido ovos mexidos, torradas, bacon, suco de laranja e café.

Edward comeu com visível prazer. Bella descobriu que também estava com fome. Depois de uma noite em claro, precisava de uma energia extra antes dar este enorme passo e entrar de novo na vida dele.

— Por que não apronta Nicky, enquanto eu encerro a conta do hotel e levo a bagagem para o seu carro alugado? Ele tem uma cadeirinha de bebê, não tem?

— Tem.

— Vamos usar o carro para fazermos nossas compras, antes de devolvermos. Onde estão as chaves?

— Na minha bolsa. — Bella pôs o garfo sobre a mesa e foi pegar a bolsa.

Quando Edward assumia o comando, tudo era tão rápido que ela mal se dava conta do que estava acontecendo.

Não era qualquer homem que tinha a habilidade de passar de solteiro ao papel de pai em apenas alguns minutos!

Fora exatamente isso o que acontecera. Bastara-lhe olhar para o menino, sua própria imagem e semelhança para se transformar no melhor pai do mundo. Isso pareceria impossível para qualquer um, menos para Bella que o conhecia muito bem.

O problema dela agora era que, para todos os efeitos, estava noiva. Tinha de se esforçar para pensar em Edward apenas como o pai de Nicky e nada mais. Claro que seria uma missão impossível! Tremia cada vez que pensava nele e, diante da presença marcante e do corpo musculoso, sentia o desejo pulsar a cada instante.

— O meu garotinho quer dar uma volta? — Edward entrou no quarto como um raio e pegou o bebê do berço, onde ela acabara de vesti-lo com um lindo macacão azul de veludo.

Nicky nunca dera trabalho, mas até Bella estava surpresa com a facilidade com que aceitara Edward, que doze horas antes, não passava de um estranho para ele.

Em apenas um dia, a vida dela virara de pernas para o ar. No dia anterior, havia duas pessoas naquele carro. Agora, eram três. Edward pôs o bebê na cadeirinha do banco traseiro e dirigiu até o centro da cidade, como se fossem marido e mulher, uma família que saíra para as compras. Bella só não entendeu por que ele parara em frente de uma concessionária de veículos.

— Não será confortável sairmos por aí na minha caminhonete. Acho melhor comprar um carro de quatro portas, são bons e bastante seguros para crianças.

Não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele tirara esta informação. Bella não tinha carro, e quando era preciso, pegava emprestado com o do pai. O carro que Edward pretendia comprar jamais estaria dentro de suas possibilidades financeiras. E, uma vez que concordara com o trato, teria de acatar as decisões que ele tomaria durante aquele mês. Com Edward tomado conta de tudo, nada lhes faltaria.

Combinaram em fazer as compras de Nicky e voltar para pegar o carro meia hora mais tarde. As compras incluiriam o mais sofisticado modelo de cadeirinha para combinar com a nova station wagon_. _Ir ao shopping com Edward, agora que era papai, era como ter um Papai Noel a tiracolo.

— Agora chega — disse Bella, quando ele colocou no carrinho um móbile dos Ursinhos Carinhosos. — Não ha verá lugar para tanta coisa no trailer_. _Nem sei se tudo isso vai caber no carro alugado. — Pensou um pouco e concluiu: — Antes de comprarmos comida, vamos pegar o carro novo.

Perto do meio-dia, estavam prontos para voltar ao sítio arqueológico. O carro alugado já fora devolvido. Edward guiava sua caminhonete e Bella o seguia com a perua nova, abarrotada de compras, junto com Nicky. Tudo de que o pequeno precisava, depois de tanta agitação, era se alimentar e ter um bom descanso.

Ao chegarem, Edward tirou o menino de sua cadeirinha nova. Bella tentava esconder sua preocupação, e no instante em que puseram os pés no trailer_, _Edward percebera a potência dos pulmões do filho. Ela apanhou a sacola de fraldas e o seguiu. Como era seu costume, teve que usar os pés para afastar o amontoado de livros e mapas que se espalhavam pelo chão. Os gritos do bebê poderiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros. Ele deu o garoto para a mãe.

— Fique aqui com ele enquanto preparo a mamadeira. — Dois minutos depois, estava de volta. Colocou a mamadeira na boca no filho sem mostrar a hesitação da noite anterior. Aprendia tudo depressa. — Vou começar a descarregar o carro — disse, enquanto observava o barulho que o garoto faminto fazia para sugar o leite. Era uma criança adorável.

Bella manteve a cabeça baixa, tentando conter o riso. Na verdade, estava tão feliz que temia estar sonhando, um sonho do qual não desejava acordar. Reencontrar Edward e poder ficar com ele durante um mês inteiro era bom demais para ser verdade!

Ela se recusava a pensar no dia em que voltaria para a Califórnia com Nicky. Então começaria o inferno. Só poderia vê-lo quando fosse visitar o menino.

Enquanto Edward estava no carro, o celular dele tocou. Embora se sentisse tentada a atender, caso fosse algo importante, não ousou. Poderia ser o pai ou a mãe dele, ou quem sabe um dos irmãos. Ninguém poderia, em hipótese alguma, descobrir que tivera um filho e que estavam juntos com Edward. Pôs o bebê no ombro para arrotar e esperou que Edward voltasse com as compras.

— Seu celular acabou de tocar, mas não quis atender, porque não queria que ninguém soubesse que estou aqui.

Ele franziu a testa, a expressão séria.

— Jacob já sabe, então, que diferença faz?

— Estava referindo-me à sua família. Depois do que fiz para você, acho que têm uma péssima impressão a meu respeito. Já que o nosso trato é temporário, acho melhor que fique só entre nós. — Levantou os olhos castanhos, com expressão de súplica. — Seria pedir demais?

Percebeu que uma leve tensão percorrera o maxilar anguloso de Edward, que a encarou de tal jeito que ela não conseguia decifrar o que estava imaginando.

— Não se preocupe, tenho caixa postal.

— Obrigada — murmurou.

Ele suspirou.

— A primeira coisa a fazer é montar o berço. Vou pôr no quarto onde você vai dormir.

— Não, não vou tirá-lo de sua cama, posso dormir no sofá. Ficará mais fácil para preparar as mamadeiras, é mais perto da cozinha.

— Prefiro que fique nos fundos. Eu entro e saio o tempo todo, meu trabalho não tem horário fixo. Não faz sentido atrapalhar o sono de Nicky sem necessidade.

— Mas este sofá é pequeno demais para você e não aguenta o seu peso.

— Sobreviverei. Na América do Sul, dormi em rede de algodão. Perto disso, esse sofá é uma maravilha. — E sem dizer mais nada, foi levando a caixa do berço para continuar o trabalho que começara. Ela o ouvira xingar em voz baixa palavras ininteligíveis, cada vez que trombava com a parafernália de coisas espalhadas pelo caminho.

Quando o celular dele tocou de novo, pediu para Bella olhar no visor do telefone, que identificava quem chamava. Com tanto barulho, achou que Nicky ainda estivesse acordado, mas as compras provavelmente o deixaram exausto, e o bebê dormia como um anjo.

Pegou o telefone que estava perto da sacola de fraldas.

— Não há nome algum, mas o telefone tem um prefixo 307.

— Atenda, por favor e pegue o recado.

Embora não estivesse com vontade de falar com ninguém, não podia negar aquele pedido.

— Residência do dr. Cullen.

Uma voz masculina e grave disse _alô _e, depois de uma pequena hesitação, perguntou por Edward.

— Quem deseja falar com ele?

— É Emm. — Só então transpareceu um leve sotaque francês.

Sem perceber, Bella deixou escapar um murmúrio.

— Você é um homem!

— Pelo que sei, sou. Sinto-me como um homem.

— Desculpe-me — respondeu envergonhada. — Pensei que fosse uma...

— Uma mulher — completou, em um tom provocativo. — Emm é apelido de Emmett_. _É mesmo diferente.

— Claro, por favor, perdoe-me.

— Não tem problema.

— Não diga nada a Edward.

— Não me diga o quê? — ele gritou desde a cozinha. Ela se esticou para poder vê-lo.

— Não é nada!

— Já estou quase acabando de montar o berço. Diga a Emm que eu ligarei de volta daqui a uns vinte minutos.

— Emmett?

— Eu o ouvi e esperarei o telefonema dele. Obrigada por ser uma intermediária tão charmosa.

— De nada. Até logo.

Sentindo a necessidade de canalizar a energia para alguma atividade física, Bella enrolou Nicky na colcha e colocou-o sobre o sofá, de uma maneira que não pudesse cair. Começou então a procurar pelo pacote de lençóis e protetores de berço. Quando os encontrou, foi ajudar Edward a terminar com a arrumação do quarto.

— Gostei de ter escolhido o bege, está muito bonito. Obrigada por tudo. Foi muito generoso.

— Sou o pai dele. Não precisa me agradecer por uma atitude que seria tão normal em qualquer circunstância.

A súbita raiva chocou Bella. Ela molhou os lábios, nervosa.

— Não tive a intenção de aborrecê-lo. Só queria que soubesse quanto estou grata pelo que fez. Por que não me deixa arrumar a cama, enquanto telefona para o seu amigo? Nicky está dormindo tranquilo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, e para surpresa dela, Edward ficou observando-a desembrulhar os pacotes. Finalmente, os dois esticaram juntos os lençóis. Ele também a ajudou a amarrar os protetores. Tudo tinha como tema desenhos do Ursinho Puff.

— Vou buscar o móbile. — Edward rapidamente estava de volta com o pacote na mão e amarrou o móbile de ursinhos no berço.

— Nicky vai adorar. — Com a voz trêmula, sentiu que poderia explodir de emoção a qualquer momento.

— Vamos ver se vai mesmo? — Saiu e voltou em seguida com o bebê no colo, agora já com os olhos bem abertos.

Bella supôs que o acordara de propósito, mas não poderia se zangar, não quando a intenção dele era ver a reação do filho ao seu novo quarto.

Os dois morreram de rir, ao ver que o menino bocejara e voltara a dormir.

— É a hora do soninho dele, lá pelas cinco horas vai estar bem mais animado. Vai adorar também a banheira com peixinhos.

Observando-o, Edward perguntou.

— Quanto você acha que ele consegue enxergar?

— Não sei direito, mas fica muito contente quando vê cores. Este móbile colorido é perfeito.

— Ele fica contente quando está junto com você, isso sim!

Seria isso uma acusação? De qualquer modo, teve o efeito de um elogio.

— Ele chegou a conviver com seu noivo? — Edward perguntou.

Bella fechou os olhos por um instante, aquela mentira sobre o noivo estava tendo consequências maiores do que imaginara.

— Praticamente não. O médico achou melhor evitar que visse muita gente até a consulta das seis semanas. Nas poucas vezes em que saímos, durante esse período, o bebê ficou com minha mãe e meu pai. Não quis deixar com ninguém mais.

Edward não disse nada, e sua expressão revelava que a resposta o satisfizera.

— Tenho que verificar o trabalho de alguns alunos no sítio, e devo estar de volta para o almoço. Por que não descansa um pouco? Quando eu voltar, vamos almoçar e então arrumaremos o restante das compras. — Sem esperar resposta, ele foi para a sala.

Bella deu um suspiro profundo ao avaliar a situação. Sua vida estava um verdadeiro caos, mas não se importava. Edward voltaria para ficar junto deles, e só isso importava.

Descansar um pouco não era má idéia. Desde que chegara a Warwick, tanta coisa havia acontecido... Era como se houvesse vivido uma eternidade. Estava física e emocionalmente exausta. Começou a andar pelo quarto, mas se deteve ao ouvir um barulho na porta. Antes que pudesse ver quem era, alguém entrou no trailer_, _sem bater.

— Dr. Cullen? — perguntou uma voz feminina.

Incomodada com a ousadia daquela loira, embora houvesse feito o mesmo no dia anterior, Bella se aproximou. A jovem, que deveria ter quase a mesma idade que ela, uns vinte e três anos, encarou-a de maneira fria com seus olhos azuis.

— O dr. Cullen foi para o sítio arqueológico. Posso ajudá-la?

— Quem é você?

Ignorando a pergunta, Bella disse apenas:

— O horário de atendimento dele é das quatro às cinco. Se quiser marcar uma hora...

— Não, obrigada. É um assunto pessoal.

Bella decidiu arriscar um pouco, por conta própria.

— Ele pediu que você viesse aqui e o aguardasse?

A moça corou.

— Não, mas todos nós aqui temos um relacionamento muito informal. Se convivesse com a gente saberia disso.

Sua vontade era perguntar se o dr. Cullen tinha o costume de permitir que as alunas entrassem no trailer sem serem convidadas, mas conteve-se a tempo. Antes de conversar com ele sobre o que acontecera, melhor era ficar quieta. Não sabia como ele iria apresentá-la ao pessoal do sítio.

— Tenho certeza de que o encontrará por aí, se der uma volta.

— É isso que vou fazer.

Sem querer parecer grosseira, Bella esperou a petulante aluna sair, antes de fechar a porta. Se pudesse, bateria a porta com toda força na atrás dela, mas isso acordaria Nicky. O melhor mesmo seria descansar... na cama de Edward.

Não era fácil Emmett McCarty, um dos melhores amigos de Edward, que morava no Wyoming, ficar chocado. Mas foi exatamente assim que ficou, ao falar com o colega.

Seu outro grande amigo, Jasper Whitlock, que morava em Tooele, Utah, ainda não sabia de nada. O projeto em que trabalhavam atualmente não deixava tempo para mais nada, exigia total concentração mas, com a chegada de Bella e Nicky, o que era prioridade ficou em segundo plano.

— Foi sua ex-noiva que atendeu o telefone?

— A própria.

— Ela terminou com você sabendo que estava grávida? — perguntou irritado.

Edward sabia que podia contar com o apoio de Emmett em qualquer situação. Suspirou.

— Ela disse que só descobriu depois que terminou comigo. Daí, achou melhor não falar nada, porque só iria piorar as coisas e causar mais sofrimento. Então...

_— Mon Dieu! _— exclamou.

Edward sabia o que o amigo estava pensando, e era exatamente o mesmo que pensara. Depois de um longo silêncio, Emmett continuou:

— Você tem um filho?

— Eu tenho.

— Tem certeza de que é seu mesmo? — Hesitou, engoliu em seco e afirmou:

— Se o visse, não teria dúvida alguma também.

— É a sua imagem e semelhança, _mon vieux? _— Emmett sempre chamava Edward de meu velho. Era uma expressão francesa, um jeito carinhoso que usava também quando falava com Jasper.

— Isso me abalou muito.

— Tem sorte de ter um filho. Apesar de tudo o que lhe fez, pelo menos Bella teve a decência de lhe contar sobre o bebê. Conheço algumas mulheres que...

— Não diga mais nada.

— Ela quer voltar?

Edward estava tão nervoso que mordia o lábio.

— Não, vai se casar dentro de dois meses. Depois de me dizer que eu era muito velho para ela, deve ter encontrado um garotão da idade dela, sem nenhum tostão furado. Acho que a idéia é conseguir uma boa pensão para que eles possam viver à minha custa.

— Ainda insiste nesta história de que você é muito velho para ela? — Pelo seu tom de voz, era evidente que Emmett sentia pena do amigo.

— Sim.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio.

— Sabe o que eu acho?

— Diga. Preciso ouvir a opinião de alguém sensato. Desde o momento que ela entrou no meu trailer, mais bonita do que nunca, e me contou sobre o bebê, toda a minha lógica deixou de existir.

— Eu não acredito nessa história de que ela terminou porque o achava velho. Agora que trouxe o filho para você conhecer, tenho certeza de que o motivo não é este. Se não estivesse mais apaixonada por você, não teria aparecido com o filho. Há alguma coisa que não está bem contada.

— A não ser que Bella seja mais mercenária do que imaginei — completou Edward. — Pode ser que, apesar do ódio que sente por mim, queira garantir a parte da herança a que o menino tem direito. Se for isso, não me conhece mesmo. Você sabe muito bem o que sinto depois de tudo o que aconteceu na minha família.

Emmett conhecia todo o passado de Edward, os problemas de relacionamento e as diferenças entre seu modo de vida e o de sua família.

— Ela apareceu como uma princesa, esperando graciosamente que me curvasse diante de sua presença. Inclusive me permitiu visitar o menino de vez em quando, mas eu não poderia esquecer, é claro, que Jacob Black educaria o meu filho.

Emm disse um palavrão em francês que não precisava nem mesmo ser traduzido.

— Quando ela terminou seu lindo discurso, que obviamente levara semanas para decorar, disse que só concordaria com as visitas se ela morasse comigo durante um mês, para que eu pudesse conhecer meu filho.

— Isso deve tê-la abalado.

— Abalou mesmo, acredite!

— Ela concordou?

— Não teve outra opção. Se não aceitasse, eu disse que pediria custódia de Nicky. Ela nunca mais o veria.

— Trinta dias é o tempo que você precisa para descobrir a verdade sobre o motivo do fim do noivado.

— O motivo não importa mais.

— Se você pensa assim, mon ami... — Emmett sempre achara que o motivo do rompimento repentino fora outro.

Edward também achava, mas ultimamente chegara à conclusão de que tinha que pensar mais em si mesmo, era uma luta pela sobrevivência. Se deixasse que Bella entrasse em sua vida de novo, nunca mais conseguiria se libertar do poder que ela exercia sobre ele.

— Agora o que importa é Nicky. Quero ser o único pai dele, pagarei pensão e pretendo ter um papel ativo na educação do menino. Não haverá herança alguma. Quando ela descobrir isso, vai se arrepender do dia em que teve o impulso de aparecer de novo na minha frente, sem ser convidada, trazendo nosso filho. Quanto mais eu penso sobre o assunto, mais me convenço de que ela nunca tomou pílula alguma. Dormi com ela antes do casamento porque me pediu. Fizemos amor por razões óbvias, mas pressenti que alguma coisa a deixou insegura e por isso precisava daquela intimidade antes que eu viajasse para fazer a conferência. Que droga, Emm! Como pude cair nessa velha armadilha sem perceber?

— Pode ser que tenha razão.

— Tudo se encaixa! — Edward gritou.

— Do mesmo jeito que tudo se encaixava na véspera do meu casamento, quando você e Jasper vieram até o meu iate em Nice e me encontraram arrasado como você está agora?

— Nunca vou esquecer aquela noite.

— Nem eu, quase perdi Rosalie por causa daquilo.

— Minha situação é bem diferente.

— Claro, quando a gente está sofrendo, sempre achamos que ninguém nunca passou pela mesma situação. Mas eu ouvi uma coisa que você não sabe.

Edward apertou o telefone na mão.

— Do que está falando?

— Primeiro preciso saber o que Bella sabe a meu respeito?

— Nada. Você e eu nos tornamos mais íntimos depois que terminamos o noivado.

— Então, nunca mencionou o meu nome?

— Na verdade, falei alguma coisa durante uma conversa hoje de manhã. Por quê?

— Quando falei com ela por telefone e me apresentei, Bella se espantou por eu ser um homem. Achava que eu era mulher.

Edward lembrou o momento exato quando ela virara, para evitar que ouvisse sua conversa com Emmett.

— Isso não é tão estranho.

— Concordo, mas pareceu-me muito aliviada quando soube que eu era um homem. Pense um pouco nisso. Nós conversaremos daqui a alguns dias, quando tiver tido mais tempo para confirmar algumas impressões. Aposto que vai ver tudo com mais clareza.

Edward permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio, sem saber como conduzir seus pensamentos.

— Quando tiver um tempo, escaneie uma fotografia do seu filho e nos mande por e-mail. Rosalie vai adorar — pediu Emmett. — Daqui a um ano, Elizabeth e Nicky vão estar brincando juntos como grandes amigos. _A bientôt, mon camarade.

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 3 postado!_**

**_Pra quem perguntou, eu acho q a Bella tem uns 24 anos nessa fic e o Edward uns 36._**  
**_O Edward está sendo mt chato mesmo, mas ele está com raiva dela por terminado com ele do nada, depois passa. _**  
**_Ah... e não fiquem mt tristes por causa da Bella não... pensem só, ela tem um mês praticamente sozinha com o Edward, dá acontecer mt coisa até lá : )_**

**_Obrigada a todo mundo q deixou review, semana q vem eu posto de novo._**  
**_Bjs, até lá!_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

— Dr. Cullen? Posso lhe falar um minuto? — Estava atrasado. Precisava voltar para o trailer e continuou andando. O tempo que passara na escavação com alguns alunos, além da conversa com Emmett demoraram mais do que o planejado: quase duas horas.

— Não tenho tempo agora, Jéssica. Na verdade, não tenho horário disponível até meados da próxima semana.

Ela teve que correr para alcançá-lo.

— Não quero falar do sítio arqueológico. Soube pelo dr. Banner que ele pretende contratar uma secretária para ajudar a arrumar a papelada que vocês dois não têm tempo de organizar. Ofereci-me para fazer o trabalho no período noturno, então ele pediu que eu lhe perguntasse se tem interesse de dividir uma secretária.

— Obrigada, Jéssica, mas já tenho uma pessoa para me ajudar — mentiu.

Na verdade, nunca quisera ter uma secretária porque sempre trabalhou em escavações. Não ficava na sala. A única vez que aceitara uma ajuda fora na época em que trabalhara como professor convidado, em San Diego.

Nos últimos anos só fazia conferências ocasionalmente, ainda assim, de favor para velhos amigos. A última conferência fora em Kentucky, onde estivera durante quatro dias, e sua participação lhe custara o relacionamento com Bella.

Jéssica deu um sobressalto.

— Você se refere àquela mulher que acabo de encontrar no seu trailer_? _Ela sabe alguma coisa de arqueologia ou geologia?

Deixando-se levar apenas pelo ímpeto imediato, respondeu:

— Ela satisfaz minhas necessidades. De qualquer forma, agradeça ao dr. Banner por se lembrar de mim.

Para seu alívio, quando chegou ao trailer_, _alguns minutos depois, encontrou Bella e Nicky dormindo no quarto. Sem se dar conta da passagem do tempo, ficou na porta a observá-los.

Nicky estava de bruços, com os braços estendidos e as mãos fechadas, o rosto perfeito e tranquilo. Bella estava virada para o bebê, com os longos cabelos caídos sobre o travesseiro. Parecia uma princesa adormecida. Observou os traços clássicos e, com os olhos, percorreu as formas exóticas de seu corpo.

O nascimento do bebê lhe deixara mais voluptuosa do que nunca. Era de tirar o fôlego! A calça jeans justa ressaltava o contorno das longas pernas torneadas que ele já sentira entrelaçadas às suas. A sensação lhe voltava à memória, juntamente com as cenas daquela noite de amor. No começo, ela estava tímida e adorável. Ele apenas a abraçara, até que os olhares se encontraram e revelavam amor, confiança e desejo. Ele nem sabia mais onde estava. A reação dela era mais que um sonho. A paixão os levara a fazer amor outra vez e mais outra...

Lágrimas marejaram-lhe os olhos, ao lembrar da beleza daquelas cenas. Desviou o olhar para o filho, Nicky fora concebido naquela noite.

Será que tudo não passara de fingimento? Se ela estava representando um papel, então era uma atriz espetacular. Durante os momentos de paixão, convencera-o de que os dois eram um só corpo e uma só alma.

Fechou os olhos quando, de repente, a solidão dos meses que se seguiram lhe voltaram à mente. Pelo telefone, Emmet o avisara de que as coisas poderiam não ser como pareciam. Bella retornara à vida dele com o bebê e, dadas as circunstâncias, isso era muito estranho.

O amigo lhe dissera para que agisse com paciência e serenidade.

Claro, no caso de Emmet, a história tivera um final feliz.

Mas Bella não era Rosalie. As mãos dele se fecharam, com raiva. Durante todo o tempo, ela escondera a gravidez. Só podia estar atrás de dinheiro, não havia outra explicação. Olhou-a mais uma vez.

Bella estava quase acordada, quando pressentiu a presença de Edward à porta. Abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo de costas, saindo do quarto, e perguntou-se quanto tempo teria ficado ali. Com certeza, estivera olhando Nicky, que ainda dormia. A qualquer momento, deveria acordar faminto e querendo brincar.

Na cozinha, talheres e panelas tilintavam. Sentindo-se culpada por não ter preparado o almoço, jurou para si mesma que esta seria a única vez que ele voltaria do trabalho e a encontraria deitada na cama.

Precisava de mais descanso do que imaginara e sabia que era melhor aproveitar os últimos minutos de sono de Nicky para depois conversar com Edward sobre a visita feminina que recebera durante sua ausência. Talvez fosse melhor manter sua identidade em segredo, por enquanto. Com certeza, ele concordaria com a idéia, mas era melhor saber logo como Edward queria que se apresentasse para seus alunos e colegas de trabalho.

Ele sempre fora muito reservado e embora, desde que o deixara, houvesse mudado em muitos aspectos, tornando-se amargo e rancoroso, Bella supunha que ainda continuava a ser um homem discreto. Na verdade, achava-o mais introspectivo do que antes, e aquela seria mais uma acusação que Edward poderia fazer contra ela. Bella tremeu.

Depois de se culpar, ao recordar as faltas cometidas, saiu à procura dele. O aroma de alho e frutos do mar que exalava pelo trailer era de dar água na boca. Ela adorava frutos do mar e, não pôde deixar de lembrar que, durante o tempo de namoro, quando saíam para jantar na praia, Edward sempre pedia salmão ou lagosta.

— Está tudo pronto! Pode se sentar.

A ternura desaparecera, junto com os pequenos carinhos que faziam dele um homem tão charmoso e especial.

— Obrigada, parece delicioso.

O enorme mapa que ela vira sobre a mesa no dia anterior havia sido removido e teve de retirar algumas coisas da cadeira para poder se sentar. A pilha de papéis era encabeçada por um pôster country que Edward adquirira recentemente.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir.

— Onde conseguiu isso?

— Uma antiga estaçãozinha de Laramie pretendia espalhar estes pôsteres pelas paredes, mas parece que desistiu da idéia.

— Você esteve no Wyoming?

— Estive.

Ele começou a comer, sem fazer comentário algum. Diante do silêncio constrangedor, Bella resolveu comentar sobre a visita da aluna de Edward.

— Uma de suas alunas esteve aqui agora há pouco e entrou no trailer_, _sem nem mesmo bater na porta. Perguntei se tinha hora marcada, mas era óbvio que não tinha. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ela...

— Era Jéssica, ela pensa que você é minha nova secretária. Já conversei com ela e acho que devemos deixar por isso mesmo.

— Mas o que irão dizer, quando souberem que estou dormindo em seu trailer_?_

— Pensem o que quiserem, não dou a mínima. De qualquer maneira vão falar mesmo, quando virem o nosso filho por aí.

A frieza em seu tom de voz a fez estremecer.

— Posso lidar com isso, mas preferiria que não soubessem meu nome.

Ele a olhou intrigado, franziu a testa, as sobrancelhas negras quase que unidas.

— Por que não quer que saibam o seu nome?

Precisava pensar rápido.

— Porque vão pensar mal de mim, vão achar que sou uma libertina. Isso pode não ter importância para você, mas para mim tem. Não quero envergonhar minha família.

Ele terminou de mastigar uma fatia de pão com alho e então disse:

— Então, diga que se chama sra. Black.

Bella se agarrou no bote salva-vidas que, sem perceber, ele lhe jogara.

— Obrigada, por ser tão compreensivo — agradeceu enquanto pensava que assim os pais dele não poderiam saber que ela estava ali.

— Para mim, não faz a menor diferença. Dentro de alguns meses esse vai ser mesmo seu nome de casada, e acho que seu noivo não vai se importar se começar a usar o nome dele um pouco antes da hora. Imagino que seu noivo não se importe com muita coisa se sabe que você já tem um filho, resultado da antecipação do nosso casamento... — atacou, embora mantivesse inalterado o tom baixo de sua voz.

Bella achou melhor não revidar o comentário grosseiro para não se enveredar ainda mais naquela mentira.

— Por falar em Nicky, você tem algumas fotos dele?

— Dezenas! De todas as fases de seu crescimento até agora.

— Ótimo, Emmett quer saber como ele é.

Depois de tomar mais uma colherada de sopa, Bella perguntou em voz baixa:

— Como vocês dois se conheceram? Pareceu-me tão sim pático pelo telefone...

O olhar enigmático de Edward pairou sobre o rosto dela.

— É uma longa história. Jasper também quer ver as fotografias.

— Outro bom amigo? — arriscou-se a perguntar. Por que não fechava a boca e tentava conter sua curiosidade? Edward não fazia a menor idéia de como Bella se sentia curiosa por qualquer detalhe, por mínimo que fosse, a respeito da vida que ele levara desde que o deixara.

— Sim.

A resposta monótona era sinal de que o relacionamento entre os dois ainda era tenso. Era difícil ficar tão perto de Edward sem se abalar. Com medo de perder o autocontrole e gritar ali mesmo, levantou-se da mesa e decidiu se distrair.

— Enquanto eu lavo a louça e preparo a mamadeira, por que não procura a banheira nova de Nicky. Ele certamente acordará daqui a pouco.

Apesar da indiferença dele, havia o consolo de que estavam os três debaixo do mesmo teto. Desde o momento que o médico lhe dissera que estava grávida, sonhara com cenas familiares como a que estavam vivendo todas as noites.

Também alimentara esperanças mais secretas, com momentos de intimidade, paixão e amor, mas circunstâncias que fugiam a seu controle transformaram os sonhos em lembranças e o amor em amargura.

Agora, inacreditavelmente, voltava a fazer parte da vida dele, embora apenas como mãe do filho que tinham. Era uma união temporária que duraria só até ele se sentir seguro com o bebê.

Bella podia olhá-lo, sem tocar, podia amar, mas somente em segredo.

— Lágrimas, tão cedo? — Edward colocou a banheira sobre o balcão que ela acabara de limpar. — É mesmo muito difícil ficar longe de quem a gente ama. A decisão foi sua e não minha, lembre-se disso.

Bella jamais se acostumaria com aquele sarcasmo cruel, mas sentia-se bem ao perceber que ele acreditava que tinha saudade do noivo. Até o momento, esta história lhe servia como um escudo de proteção, mas sabia que seria difícil sustentar essa mentira durante todo o mês de outubro.

— Oh, é o Nicky! — ela rapidamente evitou aquele assunto ao ouvir os primeiros sons produzidos pelo bebê

— Eu vou buscá-lo — adiantou-se Edward.

A meia hora seguinte foi da mais pura alegria. Edward pôs o bebê na água e o banhou, seguindo as instruções de Bella. Seu rostinho tremia à medida que o papai lavava-lhe a cabeça com sabonete de glicerina. Tamanha era sua excitação, que mal podia conter os movimentos frenéticos de pernas e braços. O sorriso de anjo era enternecedor e não havia dúvida alguma de que ele já era o menino dos olhos do papai.

Edward ria sem parar.

Quando levantou Nicky para enxugá-lo, sua camisa pólo estava ensopada.

Edward observou-a limpar um dos ouvidos do bebê com cotonete. Em seguida, ele mesmo limpou o outro. Enquanto terminava de passar pomada e pôr a fralda, Bella esquentou a mamadeira. Logo, o bebê estava vestido com um macacão branco que tinha gola bordada com carneirinhos, um contraste perfeito com os cachos escuros. Edward pegou a mamadeira e levou o bebê para o sofá. Não o tratava mais como uma porcelana frágil. Agora, os gestos eram naturais: pôs a criança nos braços e a alimentou.

Ela começou a revirar as coisas, atrás de sua máquina fotográfica que, por sorte, ainda tinha filme.

— O que está fazendo?

— Procurando minha máquina. Se seus amigos querem fotos, devem ver pelo menos uma do papai orgulhoso com o filho no colo.

Como não fizera objeção alguma, parecera a Bella que a idéia o agradava. Quando encontrou a máquina, fotografou-os várias vezes. Estas fotos valiam ouro e as guardaria para o resto da vida. Mas por enquanto colocara-as ali, espalhadas ao lado dele, no sofá.

— Edward?

Ele demorou um pouco ao atendê-la, pois estava olhando atentamente uma das fotos.

— Tudo bem se eu tomar um banho agora? — Bella perguntou e corou ao sentir-se observada por ele.

— Claro, faça isso. Este trailer não tem um grande reservatório de água. Pretendo tomar uma ducha à noite, antes de dormir, e se tomarmos banho em horários alternados, teremos água suficiente para os três.

Uma hora mais tarde, ela entrou na sala vestindo calça jeans e uma malha. Os cabelos lavados, secos e escovados estavam presos com uma fita. Não havia ninguém lá. Estava sozinha. A mamadeira de Nicky, vazia, estava sobre o balcão. A caixa de papelão do carrinho de bebê fora deixada na cozinha, vazia, e sobre a mesa, revirada, es tava a sacola de fraldas. Pelo jeito, Edward estava tão apaixonado por Nicky que queria mostrá-lo a todo mundo.

Com um sorriso no rosto e dor no coração, Bella começou a arrumar o quarto da frente, que estava um verdadeiro caos. Precisou sair do trailer várias vezes para se livrar das caixas de papelão vazias, espalhadas por toda parte.

Trabalhara exaustivamente até conseguir arrumar suas coisas e as do bebê no quarto. Finalmente chegara a hora de enfrentar o verdadeiro problema, representado pela parafernália de Edward. O que mais a impressionava era a quantidade de cadernos e revistas sobre geologia que ele possuía. Perdido em meio àquela confusão de papéis e publicações relacionadas com seu trabalho, estava o computador. Bella ainda encontrou uma mesinha de tevê sobre a qual ficavam algumas lentes e um martelo de rochas. Já que iria precisar de espaço para dormir, era preciso pôr alguma ordem naquela bagunça. Por sorte, calçara uma sandália, pois em um canto, havia estilhaços de uma garrafa de uísque, um copo quebrado e um microscópio danificado.

— Deixe que eu limpo isso, Bella. — Ela virou-se, assustada.

— Não o ouvi entrar.

— Não estou acostumado a conviver com alguém aqui, sei que deveria ter batido antes de entrar.

— Entendo.

— De hoje em diante, vou trancar a porta ao sair e bater antes de destrancá-la, quando voltar para casa. Se fizer o mesmo, não teremos problema. Tenho uma cópia da chave por aqui, em algum lugar. Vou procurá-la e lhe darei mais tarde.

— Tudo bem. — Bella fitou o bebê. — Vocês dois fizeram um bom passeio?

— Ótimo. — Ele beijou a testa do menino. — Nicky teve sua primeira aula de geologia.

— E o carrinho, é bom?

— Não anda bem na terra, por isso resolvi deixá-lo no porta-malas do carro. Acho que servirá mais para passear pela cidade. Por aqui, é melhor carregar Nicky no colo.

— Vo...você encontrou alguém?

Ele notou que Bella estava tensa, pois levara as mãos aos quadris, esfregando-as nervosamente.

— Quase todo mundo que mora aqui no sítio — respondeu, com ar de ironia. — Todos perceberam que era meu filho. Foi um sucesso total, não chorou nem uma vez. O dr. Banner, arqueólogo, tem cinco filhas e disse que eu sou mesmo um sortudo, e tem razão. Todas as alunas queriam segurá-lo, mas disse que era muito pequeno para passar de mão em mão. Voltamos porque ele começou a procurar por você. Por que não brincam um pouco, enquanto eu monto o novo quadrado.

Bella pegou o bebê e o abraçou. Estava com o rosto frio por causa do ar fresco do início da noite.

— Venha, querido. Vamos trocar de roupa, enquanto seu pai faz mais bagunça. Sinceramente, Edward, não sei como vamos nos mexer aqui, se montar isso.

— Daremos um jeito. — Curvou-se para beijar o filho mais uma vez. — Você quer ficar perto do papai, não quer, garotinho?

Bella comovia-se com aquela demonstração de carinho, era óbvio que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Nicky, um tipo de amor que duraria para todo o sempre. Ao vir para Nova York, despertara em Edward um amor que se tornara irreversível, e agora aceitava suas imposições ou corria o risco de perder seu filho.

Claro que já fizera sua opção, mas isso significaria uma mudança radical em sua vida. Viveria sozinha, sem os pais, em compensação, por causa de Nicky, Edward estaria sempre por perto.

O filho era o laço que os unia, por isso, jamais perderia o contato com Edward, saberia o que estava fazendo, teria notícias. Poderia amá-lo para sempre.

— O telefone está tocando, Bella. Você pode atender?

Sem graça por causa de sua displicência, ela pegou Nicky e se dirigiu à bancada.

— Desta vez é uma chamada com código 801 — informou.

Ele estava agachado, tentando ler as instruções para montar o quadrado, a caixa já aberta.

— Deve ser Jasper. Diga para esperar um momento.

Bella ouviu uma animada voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

— É Bella?

— Sim.

— Acho que devo lhe dar os parabéns. Emmett me ligou há algum tempo e me contou as novidades. Também quero fotos.

Ela sorriu.

— Tirei algumas fotos esta noite, com Edward segurando o bebê.

— Eu faço questão de ver.

— Edward pediu que espere só um momento que ele já virá atender. Está acabando de montar um quadrado de bebê.

Do outro lado da linha, ela ouviu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Acho que vou ter que ir para Nova York imediatamente. O velho leão está cuidando do seu filhote, eu não posso perder essa.

— Onde você mora?

— No momento, estou em Tooele, no Estado de Utah.

— Fica perto do Great Salt Lake, não fica?

— Sim, pelo jeito você entende de geografia.

Ela sorriu.

— Você já nadou nele? É verdade que a gente flutua como uma rolha de cortiça?

Mais uma vez, Jasper riu.

— Mas é claro! Você tem de experimentar um dia.

— Sempre tive vontade de...

— Posso interromper? — perguntou Edward, por detrás dela.

Sentiu o calor de sua respiração na nuca, e pelo tom do comentário que fizera, achou que ele não gostara de ouvi-la conversando tão animadamente com o amigo.

— Só um instante, Jasper, Edward está aqui — disse com a voz trêmula, ao entregar-lhe o telefone.

Por sorte, podia sempre se confortar com o amor incondicional de Nicky. Deixando Edward a sós, foi para o quarto trocar a fralda do bebê.

À noitinha, o bebê ficava sempre muito bem-humorado. Ela deu corda na caixinha de música, e o móbile começou a girar, preenchendo o ambiente com aquela suave melo dia infantil. Como se estivesse hipnotizado, Nicky observava o movimento dos vários personagens coloridos do ursinho Puff. Bella sabia que ele estava gostando, porque não parava de agitar as pernas e braços.

Dentro de pouco tempo, Edward estava de volta, à procura do filho, e ao ver a reação do menino, parou para observá-lo, fascinado. A presença dele a perturbava.

— Vou preparar o jantar, Edward. Gostaria de comer algo especial?

— Por que não prepara tacos de camarão?

Ela também adorava este prato e, desde que terminara o noivado, nunca mais o preparara.

— Bella...

— Sim. — Ela parou junto à porta, havia tensão no ar.

— Se quiser falar com seu noivo, fique à vontade. Posso ficar com Nicky enquanto isso.

Ela conteve a respiração por instantes e simplesmente agradeceu:

— Obrigada.

— Feche a porta ao sair.

Esta era a parte da história que ela mais detestava. Precisava de um tempo para pôr em ordem a emoção que sentia. Procurou a chave do carro novo e também pegou o celular, antes de sair. Por que não ligar para tia Diana, a irmã mais nova de sua mãe? Ela lhe emprestara o anel de brilhante e era mais do que uma parente próxima, era também uma amiga em quem podia confiar.

No momento em que Bella ouviu a voz da tia, começou a chorar e não conseguiu mais se controlar. Precisou de quase dez minutos para só então conseguir se desculpar. Disse que ligaria no dia seguinte, depois de algumas horas de sono.

Antes de voltar ao trailer_, _enxugou as lágrimas. Edward estava escaneando as fotografias no computador para enviar aos amigos íntimos. Nicky brincava no cercado, olhando para o pai. A cena era tão tocante, que ela receou ter outro acesso de choro e, por isso, rapidamente correu em direção à cozinha para começar o jantar.

Uma ou duas vezes, percebeu que Edward a olhava. Era óbvio que tinha chorado, os olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto, marcado. Tudo isso indicava que ela provavelmente sentia muita falta do homem que amava e com quem iria se casar. Era isso que ele deveria estar pensando. Tanto melhor!

Quando finalmente se sentaram para comer, ele falou.

— Espero que tenha falado com seu noivo sobre a situação.

Ela concordou com um leve sinal afirmativo.

— Se acha que não consegue viver sem ele, pode pegar um avião e visitá-lo, contanto que deixe Nicky comigo.

Bella não o encarou.

— Fizemos um trato e vou cumprir minha parte.

— Mesmo sofrendo tanto assim?

A pergunta dele a desarmou.

— O que mais quer de mim? — gritou, extravasando sua frustração.

— Com certeza muito mais do que você seria capaz de dar. — Depois de dizer isso, com a voz nitidamente alterada, Edward levantou-se, e sua cadeira caiu.

Assustado, Nicky começou a chorar.

Os dois correram para pegar o bebê, porém Edward chegou primeiro. O menino se acalmou, sentindo-se seguro nos braços do pai.

— Parece exausta. Por que não vai se deitar? Eu lavarei a louça e porei Nicky para dormir, depois de dar a mamadeira. Também pretendo levantar de madrugada para cuidar dele.

— Não precisa fazer isso.

— Mas eu quero. Acho que por enquanto é bom que ele fique comigo durante a noite também, para se acostumar. Depois, nós poderemos nos revezar.

Talvez fosse mesmo uma boa idéia. Com os nervos à flor da pele, a tensão entre os dois poderia explodir a qualquer momento, tamanha a emoção contida. Ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer de novo.

— A que horas pretende tomar café amanhã?

— Por que não falamos sobre isso amanhã. Vou tirar alguns dias de folga para dar atenção exclusiva a Nicky, e então teremos bastante tempo para conversarmos sobre a nossa rotina.

Surpresa, Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Tudo bem.

Por mais que sentisse vontade de se despedir de Nicky com um beijo, achou melhor não fazê-lo. Edward tinha o rosto muito próximo ao do menino.

Quando Bella se virou para sair do aposento, Edward a segurou pelo braço.

— Quantos anos tem seu noivo?

— Por que deseja saber? — Tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurava com firmeza.

— Disse que eu era velho demais para você... Importa-me saber o tipo de homem com quem meu filho vai conviver.

Só naquele momento ela percebeu a profundidade com que o havia magoado. Bella mal conseguia respirar.

— Tem vinte e quatro.

— Ele trabalha com o quê?

— Na área de construção civil.

— Tem curso universitário?

— Fez curso técnico por dois anos.

— Já foi para cama com ele?

Um calor repentino a fez enrubescer.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Quero ter certeza de que a pensão que pagarei vai para o meu filho mesmo. Se estiver grávida de novo...

Ela conseguiu se afastar, apesar de se sentir perplexa de dor. A dor que ele também sentira.

— Vou procurar esquecer esse seu comentário.

Ele a seguiu até o quarto.

— Está fugindo mais uma vez. Seu noivo ao menos sabe que nós já fomos noivos? Se é que ele sabe, contou também o motivo pelo qual me deixou?

— Jacob sabe de tudo. Satisfeito?

Mais uma vez, o rosto dele empalideceu. Se continuassem assim por mais uma noite, o convívio entre os dois seria insuportável. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa para pôr um fim naquele sofrimento todo.

— Edward, o problema não foi a sua idade. O problema era que eu me sentia muito inexperiente para você.

Era verdade. No começo fora difícil acreditar que alguém como o dr. Cullen fosse se interessar por uma de suas alunas, mas depois daquele dia maravilhoso quando a levara para casa, tudo mudou.

— Poucas mulheres podem acompanhá-lo na sua inteligência e sofisticação. Sou apenas uma garota comum de San Diego que nunca foi a lugar algum nem fez nada de extraordinário na vida. Não tenho nem mesmo um único talento especial. Não sou como você, nunca poderia ser.

Edward apenas a ouvia, sem saber ao certo se experimentava um sentimento de indignação ou surpresa.

— Quanto mais se aproximava o dia de nosso casamento, mais medo eu sentia. Temia que, como sua mulher, eu pudesse ser um atraso na sua vida. Pedi que fizesse amor comigo antes que fosse para Kentucky porque pensei que talvez, pelo menos na cama, pudéssemos ter uma relação de igual para igual. Mas por mais que tenha gostado de fazer amor com você, no dia seguinte tive de encarar minha mediocridade novamente. Olhei-me no espelho e vi que nunca poderia ser como você. Não gostaria de representar um peso em sua vida e não queria que sentisse vergonha de mim. Por isso, fui embora.

Edward não conseguia entendê-la e se recusava a aceitar aqueles argumentos, Bella continuou de maneira decidida:

— Com Jacob eu não tenho problemas desse tipo, porque ele é comum, como eu. Espero ter respondido de uma vez por todas as suas perguntas. Boa noite.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 postado!****  
****Sábado q vem eu posto o outro capítulo, até lá deixem bastante reviews, please!  
Bjs!**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

— Srta. Black? Bella continuou a andar, sentindo no rosto o ar fresco de outono, até que se lembrou de que srta. Black era o nome pelo qual todos a conheciam no sítio arqueológico. Parou de repente e, surpresa, virou-se para ver quem a chamava.

O estudante loiro que encontrara quando procurara Edward pela primeira vez acabava de sair de um dos trailers_. _Bella, com certo esforço, reconheceu-o.

— Olá!

O sorriso sutil do rapaz com certeza faria suspirar qualquer garota dali.

— Olá, sou Mike Newton. E a segunda vez que a encontro, mas já faz uma semana que a vi por aqui. O bebê deve dar muito trabalho. Não sei como ele não está com você agora.

— O dr. Cullen o levou à cidade para juntos fazerem compras.

Depois do almoço, Edward achou que ela precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, pois estava passando muito tempo com Nicky. Quando os dois saíram, Bella limpara o trailer e deixara-o brilhando. Qualquer atividade servia para ocupá-la, pois se sentia só. Apesar de cansada, achou melhor se exercitar um pouco, porém, já estava arrependida.

O jovem levou a mão à cabeça, pensativo.

— Pelo modo como fala dele, tenho a impressão de que vocês não têm compromisso algum. Desculpe minha pergunta, mas é que Jéssica me disse que você é secretária e babá.

— Só me espanta ela não mencionado o fato de que eu uso um anel de noivado.

A expressão dele não mudou, ao observar o anel.

— É noiva do dr. Cullen? — Amargurada, respondeu.

— Não.

Os olhos azuis do estudante percorriam o corpo de Bella, sem esconder a admiração masculina que sentia. De jaqueta e calças jeans, ela esbanjava sensualidade.

— Quando vai ser o casamento?

— Daqui a sete semanas.

— E onde está seu noivo?

Depois da conversa que tivera com Edward, esperava não ter que tocar nesse assunto tão cedo.

— Na Califórnia.

Mal acabara de pronunciar aquelas palavras, já se arrependera de ter respondido perguntas sobre um assunto tão pessoal, mesmo que fosse tudo mentira. Sujeitara-se a essa situação ao andar sozinha pelo sítio, sem Edward e decidiu que não faria mais isso.

— Está tão longe de casa, deve ter saudade dele. Por que não vem à festa que faremos em um dos trailers hoje à noite? Vamos ouvir um pouco de música e preparar algum prato típico. A turma é legal. O que me diz?

— Agradeço o convite, mas acho que não poderei ir. O dr. Cullen costuma escrever à noite. Este é o horário em que o bebê mais me solicita. Mesmo assim, obrigada.

Bella continuou a caminhar, mas o estudante a seguiu, insistente.

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

— Pensei em andar um pouco pelo sítio.

— Ainda não o conhece?

— Não, um bebê exige atenção vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Depois de aprender a rotina de Nicky, Edward praticamente a ignorara durante os últimos quatro dias. Ela não sabia nada sobre o seu trabalho naquele lugar e não ousara perguntar, temendo a reação dele.

— Bem, agora está de folga. Permita-me ser seu guia.

O rapaz começava a ser inconveniente.

— Tenho certeza de que tem coisas mais importantes para fazer.

— Não, não tenho. É a minha tarde livre. Para dizer a verdade, eu a procurei durante a semana toda, na esperança de poder conversar um pouco. Por quanto tempo vai tomar conta do filho dele?

Cansada daquela conversa, Bella suspirou e respondeu:

— Por mais três semanas.

— O dr. Cullen tem fama de exigente, mas duvido que ele lhe obrigue a trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia. Com certeza não vai se importar se sair algumas horas durante a noite.

Mike, como todos ali, provavelmente imaginava que ela e Edward dormiam na mesma cama. Dizer que estava noiva de outro de nada adiantara. Aquele rapaz galante, na certa tinha a intenção de lhe oferecer algumas bebidas e tentar algo mais íntimo. Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, Bella adoraria deixar-se levar pela emoção, mas só com Edward. Mal sabia Mike que era ela quem não queria se afastar do pai de Nicky, mesmo que ele a ignorasse depois de voltar do trabalho. Ela ficara muito magoada, quando Edward resolvera ir a Warwick e não a convidara.

O tempo passava muito depressa e logo eles deixariam de ser uma família de três pessoas. Apesar de tudo, não podia suportar a idéia da separação.

— Eu tenho apenas essa tarde de folga — disse, de forma displicente e continuou a caminhar em direção a uma clareira.

A distância via uma grande área inóspita, sem nenhuma vegetação. Pelo menos uma dúzia de estudantes com ferramentas nas mãos trabalhava de joelhos dentro de uma cratera, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma piscina olímpica.

— O que estão fazendo?

— Enquanto o dr. Cullen trabalhava em seu projeto, descobriu este lugar cheio de ossos. Ele entrou em contato com o dr. Banner, que constatou tratar-se de um grande sítio arqueológico. O que você está vendo é apenas a ponta do iceberg_, _estamos no início dos trabalhos.

Bella observou que, cobertos pela poeira, havia alguns ossos que os estudantes estavam desenterrando. Trabalhar em um sítio de tal importância deveria ser um desafio e tanto.

— Quer dizer que existe muito mais coisa para ser descoberta?

— Isso mesmo. Esse trabalho vai demorar vários anos.

— Quantos anos têm os ossos?

Ele a olhou, intrigado.

— Pelo jeito você e o dr. Cullen não têm muito tempo para falar de trabalho, não é?

O sangue lhe subira à cabeça. Definitivamente, fora uma pergunta infeliz.

— Com um recém-nascido por perto, fica mesmo muito difícil falar sobre qualquer assunto.

— Onde está a mãe?

Estava cansada de tantas perguntas.

— Por que você quer saber? — Ele sorriu.

— Jéssica quer saber quem é a sua rival.

— Se ela está tão interessada, deveria perguntar para o próprio dr. Cullen.

— Ela bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu descobrir nada.

A informação era bem-vinda. Ao menos, quanto a Jéssica, podia ficar tranquila.

— Você não deveria fazer o papel de menino de recados.

— Esqueça isso, eu também perguntei por conta própria. Acho que já deixei bem claro que gostaria de conhecê-la melhor.

— Já disse que estou comprometida e que amo meu noivo. Vou amá-lo até os últimos dos meus dias. Acho que já deixei isso bem claro.

— Você ouviu a srta. Black, Newton. — Uma voz impositiva, mas familiar, interrompeu o diálogo a tempo.

Bella sentiu o coração disparar, enquanto Mike empalidecia. Na presença de Edward, o ar de dom-juan do jovem desaparecera por completo. Ela nunca ficara tão feliz pela intervenção dele, mas teve de se conter, não podia mostrar o que realmente sentia.

Evitando o olhar inquisitivo de Edward, pegou Nicky, que se aninhou nos braços da mãe.

— Se eu o vir importunando a srta. Black de novo, estará fora do projeto. Mesmo sendo o garoto brilhante do dr. Banner, entendeu?

Bella não pôde deixar de sentir pena do irreverente Mike, por mais tolo que ele fosse. Qualquer um que tivesse que enfrentar Edward, sairia perdendo. Sua inteligência, para não falar da força física e do ar autoritário, intimidava a gregos e troianos da mesma forma, independente da idade.

Como não estivesse mesmo interessada na resposta de Mike, começou a fazer o caminho de volta, em direção às árvores e ao trailer_. _As sombras do final da tarde anunciavam que a noite não demoraria a chegar.

Bella apressava o passo para chegar em casa antes de Edward. Sabia que ele a submeteria a um verdadeiro interrogatório, por isso precisava de um minuto para se recompor.

Assim que abriu a porta do trailer_, _sentiu um delicioso aroma de comida grega. Ele trouxera o jantar, que ainda estava embrulhado sobre a bancada.

Depois de colocar Nicky no cercado, com a chupeta na boca, Bella correu até a cozinha para pôr a mesa e pegar uns refrigerantes na geladeira. Tudo o que mais gostava estava ali: souvlaki, gyros, salada verde e arroz com limão.

— Deve estar uma delícia — disse, enquanto Edward entrava, com uma expressão séria.

— Vamos comer enquanto ainda está quente. Mike veio aqui no trailer atrás de você? — perguntou, sem rodeios.

— Não. — Ela se sentou. — Chamou-me quando passei em frente do trailer dele.

— Quer dizer então que estava lá à sua espera. — As palavras saíam como ríspidas.

— Quer saber o que eu acho? Esse comportamento é normal na idade dele, não há nada com que se preocupar.

— Eu não devia ter me intrometido na conversa de vocês.

— Na verdade, achei até bom que tenha aparecido. As perguntas dele me deixavam sem jeito, eram quase idiotas.

O belo rosto demonstrava uma expressão pesada e tensa. Casualmente, apoiou os pés na cadeira e tirou as botas.

— Continue.

Ela deu um profundo suspiro, antes de falar.

— Jéssica espalhou pelos quatro cantos que sou sua secretária e também babá. Mike achou estranho, é claro, quando percebeu que eu não fazia a menor idéia do que você estava fazendo aqui. Quando falei que o bebê ocupava grande parte do meu tempo, não se convenceu do argumento.

Bella tentava comer, mas mal conseguia engolir. Edward não dera nem uma garfada sequer. Apenas a encarava como um investigador diante de um suspeito. A tensão era tanta que podia ser percebida no ar que respiravam.

— O que quer saber?

Depois de tomar alguns goles de refrigerante, ela disse:

— Seria bom se, em primeiro lugar, eu soubesse por que veio para Warwick e por que esta escavação que você encontrou é tão importante.

Os barulhos do bebê que brincava no quadrado eram os únicos ruídos que quebravam o silêncio daquele clima pesado.

— Depois do jantar eu lhe explicarei tudo. — Depois de falar isso, começou a comer o souvlaki_._

Aliviada com o desfecho da discussão, terminou de jantar e levantou-se para fazer um café. Ele sempre gostava de saborear um cafezinho junto com a sobremesa. Comeriam da torta de maçã que ela preparara no dia anterior. Enquanto o bebê dormia, não havia mais nada para fazer, exceto cozinhar ou ler. Ali não havia televisão, o que para ela não fazia a menor diferença, mas havia jornais e também um rádio.

Era como se pudesse senti-lo de novo a murmurar em seus ouvidos: "não vamos mesmo precisar de tevê, pois à noite estarei sempre muito ocupado com a minha linda mulher." Ao se lembrar disso, Bella fechou os olhos, com ar sonhador.

— Se você conseguir esquecer de seu noivo por alguns minutos, vou buscar o mapa.

Depressa, Bella abriu os olhos. Não fora fácil voltar à realidade dessa vez. Na esperança de que ele não a visse corar, levantou-se de repente, na intenção de preparar a mamadeira, embora não estivesse ainda na hora da próxima mamada de Nicky.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu quando Edward voltou da sala trazendo na mão um papel enorme, enrolado com um elástico. Quando o desenrolou, ela reconheceu o mapa que vira sobre a mesa no dia em que estivera no trailer pela primeira vez. Sem perceber, deixou escapar uma exclamação de reconhecimento.

Sempre atento, Edward tentava entender o que aquilo significava.

— Qual é o problema?

— Nenhum, é que me lembrei de que já vi este mapa antes, enquanto esperava por você naquela manhã em que invadi o seu trailer_. _Desde então, fiquei me perguntando do que se tratava.

Ele estendeu o mapa sobre a mesa. Depois de ter conversado com os amigos de Edward, os nomes Tooele e Laramie faziam mais sentido para Bella. De comum acordo, os dois se sentaram de novo.

— Antes de você sumir da minha vida, eu havia recebido um convite para ir a um congresso em Londres, cujo tema era a construção de um túnel sob o English Channel. Pensei que a data do congresso coincidiria com a nossa lua-de-mel e, claro, recusei o convite. Mas, como descobri em Kentucky, a vida tomou outro rumo.

A amargura no seu tom de voz a fez se sentir mais culpada do que nunca. Ele respirou fundo, antes de continuar:

— Quando soube que você tinha desaparecido, viajei para Londres. Foi quando conheci Emmett McCarty e Jasper Whitlock, que também participavam do encontro. Jasper é engenheiro, e Emmett é o homem dos contatos e das idéias.

— Que idéias? — perguntou, ansiosa por saber toda e qualquer informação sobre a vida de Edward desde o minuto em que o deixara.

— Estamos construindo um trem-bala que ligará Warwick a San Francisco.

— Um trem-bala? Levitação magnética? — perguntou ela. — Eu me lembro de ter ouvido falar nesse assunto em uma aula de física. Que fantástico!

— Será fantástico quando estiver pronto. — A convicção com que Edward falava, não deixava dúvidas sobre o sucesso da empreitada.

— Nosso país precisa mesmo de um meio de transporte desses! — gritou entusiasmada. — As pessoas vão adorar ver a paisagem de costa a costa, sem ter de se preocupar com acidentes. Qual será a velocidade do trem?

— O protótipo de Jasper está atingindo mais de 640 km por hora.

Bella estava boquiaberta.

— Isso é incrível! Não poderia haver um desafio maior para você do que esse projeto.

— Tem razão.

Pelo menos, nesse ponto Deus ouvira as suas preces. Ela pedira para que o ajudasse a continuar a vida, e um projeto assim era um estímulo inigualável para a imaginação de Edward. Bella agradeceria a graça recebida! Com relação a Nicky, tinha certeza de que fora a maior bênção que o pai poderia receber. Era a alegria de sua vida!

Tentando fugir dessa avalanche de emoções, ela levantou-se para espiar o bebê. Dormia como um anjo. A chupeta caíra de sua boca, mas ele não parecia se importar.

— O que significam aquelas marcas coloridas que fez no mapa? — ela perguntou ao se reaproximar.

— Simbolizam os diferentes tipos de solo que teremos de trabalhar ao longo do percurso, para podermos instalar as linhas.

— Sei. — Tudo começava a fazer sentido. — E a escavação?

— No mês passado, começamos a perfurar o solo aqui, mas tivemos que interromper o trabalho, quando a escavadeira esbarrou em alguns ossos.

— Qual a idade estimada das ossadas?

— Datam de mais ou menos 400 anos a.C. e estão espalhados por todo o Estado de Nova York.

— Minha nossa! — Bella ficou tão espantada que acabou assustando Nicky com o tom de sua voz. — Desculpe, querido. — Curvando-se ela pegou o bebê no colo e o embalou. — Mike me disse que o dr. Banner ainda está no início do trabalho, que ainda há muito mais ossos enterrados por aí.

Edward se levantou de repente.

— Quer dizer que Newton falou de outros assuntos com você, além de convidá-la para dormir com ele esta noite?

Se Bella não tivesse tanta certeza de que Edward a odiava, diria que estava com ciúme. Como sonhava com o dia em que lhe perdoaria!

Edward enrolara o mapa, isso significava que a explicação chegara ao final. Deveria ser o suficiente até que partisse para San Diego, dali a três semanas. Isso deveria acontecer sem problemas já que cumprira sua parte no trato e pretendia continuar a cumpri-la.

— Ele se acha o máximo, é igual a todos os jovens dessa idade.

Sabia ler os mínimos sinais que Edward emitia quando estava nervoso. O músculo do maxilar pulsava, os olhos verdes se comprimiam enquanto a observava, como se quisessem acusá-la de algo.

— Tem a mesma idade de Jacob.

Sem hesitar, ela colocou Nicky nos braços dele. Sentia a boca seca quando falou:

— Quando Jacob me conheceu, eu já estava grávida. Desde o início, tivemos uma relação completamente diferente. Ao contrário do que esperava, ele permaneceu ao meu lado.

— Você o encontrou logo depois que se libertou da prisão?

— Ele... ele veio à casa de meus pais para que eu digitasse seu currículo, pois pretendia mudar de emprego.

— Digitar seu currículo?

Bella evitou fitá-lo e explicou.

— E assim que estou ganhando a vida. Pus alguns anúncios no jornalzinho da universidade, oferecendo-me para digitar trabalhos escolares.

Edward ouvia tudo espantado.

— Estava grávida de quantos meses, quando ele apareceu em sua casa?

— Cinco meses.

— Estão juntos há pouco tempo... A essa altura ele deve estar nervoso e muito preocupado com sua permanência aqui. — A provocação continuava.

Agitado, Nicky chamou a atenção dos dois, e Bella conseguiu se livrar daquele interrogatório que parecia não ter fim. Edward não sabia se cuidava do filho ou se a censurava ainda mais. Felizmente, optou pelo bebê. Pôs Nicky no carrinho e deu umas voltas pelo trailer_, _antes de levá-lo para o quarto.

Bella se perguntava por quanto tempo poderia sus tentar uma mentira que estava fugindo ao seu controle e que acabaria por afastá-los ainda mais. Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou-o na cama, com Nicky nos braços.

— Aqui está a mamadeira.

— Fique comigo enquanto ele toma o leite. Preciso conversar com você.

Por medida de segurança, Bella ficou de pé, apoiada no berço. Ela o desejava muito, por isso era melhor manter uma certa distância, caso contrário entraria em um terreno perigoso do qual temia não ter forças para sair.

— Escute, Edward. — Nervosamente, ela esfregava as mãos. — Mike passou dos limites, mas não fez nada além disso.

— Eu já disse o que tinha de dizer para ele. De qual quer maneira, não precisa se preocupar com isso, porque esta é a última semana que passaremos aqui.

— Como assim? — Subitamente Bella sentiu-se confusa.

— Meu trabalho nessa região do país terminou. Os trilhos já podem ser assentados daqui até o Wyoming. Agora preciso estudar o solo no lado oeste dos Estados Unidos. Pretendo sair na próxima segunda-feira bem cedo, assim teremos o final de semana para fazer uma limpeza geral no trailer e jogarmos fora tudo o que eu não vou usar mais.

Bella se afastou dele, com uma sensação de mal-estar.

— Sinto muito se a idéia não lhe agrada, mas desde o início você sabia que esta é a natureza do meu trabalho. Não tenho parada, vivo com o pé na estrada.

— Você não está entendendo. Uma coisa é representar esse papel de secretária e babá diante de estranhos, mas talvez não consiga desempenhar esse papel diante dos seus amigos, que já devem ter uma péssima impressão de mim...

— Então, quer dizer que não pode aguentar nem por mais algumas semanas? Ninguém a está forçando a nada, Bella. Pode partir quando quiser para se encontrar com seu noivo, se esse for seu desejo. Nicky e eu teremos prazer em levá-la até o aeroporto.

Ela se esforçou para conter as lágrimas.

— Sabe que eu não deixaria meu filho aqui.

— Se é assim, então tudo está resolvido — disse, em tom de satisfação. — Vou ficar aqui e farei Nicky dormir. Pode usar o computador para mandar um e-mail para Jacob. Sinta-se à vontade.

— O modem dele está quebrado.

— Isso é mesmo lamentável. Por que não telefona para ouvir a voz dele e matar a saudade?

Era preciso mudar de assunto com urgência.

— Acho que vou para o quarto montar o álbum de fotografias de Nicky. — Ela nem sabia se faria isso, pois sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e mal-estar.

— Sabia que naquelas fotos ele está a cara da minha mãe? Se não fosse pela qualidade da revelação, não conseguiria dizer quem é quem.

A mera citação da mãe de Edward causava calafrios de medo em Bella. Ela sabia que a náusea não tardaria a chegar. Ainda bem que o banheiro ficava perto, porque estava a ponto de passar mal. Correu, fechou a porta e vomitou.

— Bella?

— Está tudo bem. — Lavou as mãos e escovou os dentes. Quando voltou, alguns minutos depois, ele estava ao lado do berço, perto de Nicky.

— Por que não me disse que não estava passando bem?

— Porque eu não sabia, foi de repente.

— Vá para cama. Pode deixar que eu cuidarei de tudo. Quer que a ajude em alguma coisa?

Bella sabia que conseguiria suportar a raiva de Edward, quanto à doçura... era outra história!

— Não, obrigada. Acho que vou me deitar um pouco até passar o enjôo.

Em seguida houve um longo silêncio.

— Boa noite. Chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

_Preciso de você!_

Ele pegou o bebê e saiu do quarto, depois de apagar a luz. Bella percebeu que a porta ficara entreaberta.

Sentindo-se fraca pelo súbito enjôo, fechou os olhos por um momento. Precisava recuperar um pouco as forças, antes de se levantar para trocar de roupa. Mas, quando acordou, já eram três da manhã. Ouvia o chorinho de Nicky, reclamando pela mamadeira. Dentro de alguns minutos, armaria um berreiro.

Já se sentindo bem melhor, depois de algumas horas de sono, levantou-se da cama e se vestiu. Desde que chegara, Edward acordara todas as noites para cuidar do filho. Embora tivesse certeza de que ele jamais admitiria, sabia que devia estar exausto. Agora, estava na vez de ela lhe dar uma folga.

Sem acender luz alguma, tateava na escuridão para chegar até o cercado.

— Oh! — gritou, quando sentiu o corpo musculoso de Edward bater contra o dela.

Ele a abraçou para evitar que os dois caíssem.

— O que está fazendo em pé? — A voz rouca, grave de sono, dava um curioso tom de intimidade àquele momen to. Ainda a mantinha nos braços e quando deixou as mãos deslizarem pelas costas dela, como costumava fazer antigamente, o coração de Bella acelerou. Batia tão forte, que podia senti-lo pulsar contra o peito dele.

— Eu... eu pensei que já estava na hora de você ter uma noite inteira de sono, para variar um pouco.

— Você melhorou?

Bella podia sentir a respiração quente de Edward em seu rosto, a boca perto demais, um sinal de perigo. Se virasse a cabeça, um pouquinho só...

— Já passou.

Consciente de que ele provavelmente não usava nada sob o robe, Bella começou a entrar em pânico e se afastou para pegar Nicky. Graças a Deus, pelo menos ela estava vestida.

— Já que nós dois estamos acordados, vou esquentar a mamadeira e a levarei na cama para você. Que tal?

Não! Seria melhor se não fizesse isso!, pensou. Mas suas palavras traíram seus pensamentos:

— Tudo bem. — Ela beijou os cabelos cacheados de Nicky. — Vamos, meu querido. Quando você já estiver trocado, papai vai chegar com a mamadeira.

Dito e efeito. Assim que ela acabou de trocar o bebê e sentou-se na cama com ele no colo, Edward estava de volta com a mamadeira. Sentou-se ao seu lado no colchão, e a proximidade dele a deixou ofegante, mal conseguia respirar.

— Trouxe chá gelado com limão para você. — Pôs o copo na mão dela que não estava ocupada.

— Obrigada.

— De nada. E agora, garotinho, aqui está seu lanchinho da madrugada. — Surpresa, Bella viu que ele mesmo segurou a mamadeira para Nicky, que àquela altura já es tava gritando de fome.

Podia sentir o magnetismo dos olhos de Edward na escuridão.

— Como está o chá?

— Ótimo.

— Que bom. Tome tudo. Não quero que fique desidratada.

Petrificada por ficar tão próxima dele, ela tomou o chá o mais rápido que podia. As mãos se roçaram quando lhe devolveu o copo. Cada pequeno contato se transformava em uma sensação gigantesca. Agora, ele deveria se levantar e ir embora. Mas não! Em vez disso, colocou o copo sobre o chão. A intenção dele era ficar ali mesmo, até terminar de dar o leite para Nicky. O coração de Bella não estava mais acelerado: disparara.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Estou bem melhor. Por que você não volta para ca ma? Eu cuidarei de Nicky.

— Não tem problema, já que estou aqui, prefiro ficar. Acho que ele gosta de ficar assim perto de nós dois, no escuro. Sente-se amado e seguro.

O rosto de Bella estava em chamas.

— Pode tirar a mamadeira agora? Ele precisa arrotar. — Precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido. Mesmo que o bebê não houvesse terminado de tomar toda a mamadeira, ela ficaria com Nicky no ombro até que dormisse.

Mas Edward continuava lá e levantou a mão para acariciar a cabeça do bebê.

— Ele é uma bênção, Bella!

Os pulmões buscaram por mais um pouco de ar.

— Eu sei.

— Por quanto tempo esteve em trabalho de parto?

— Quarenta e oito horas.

— Deve ter sido uma eternidade. Sentiu muita dor?

— Na verdade, não, quando cheguei ao hospital, logo fui medicada.

— Jacob estava lá com você todo o tempo?

— Oh, não! Estava fora da cidade, trabalhando em uma obra.

— Mas então, quem estava com você para ajudar na hora do parto?

— Meus pais e... tia Diana.

— Se eu soubesse, teria ficado lá com você. — As mãos dele acariciavam-lhe o rosto, fazendo pequenos círculos com o dedo, até que lhe contornaram os lábios. Bella sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo todo.

— Eu sei... — disse com a voz-trêmula, virando o rosto em direção ao bebê, para se afastar do carinho que lhe roubava pouco a pouco a razão. Mas invadida pelas fortes sensações, foi incapaz de protestar, estava totalmente entregue e não conseguia falar nada, apenas gemia baixinho.

Ele se levantou, pegou o bebê do colo dela e, com cuidado, colocou-o no berço. Em seguida voltou para a cabeceira da cama.

Bella ouviu-o murmurar algo ininteligível, antes de sentir os lábios dele em sua boca. A medida que ele a inclinava contra o travesseiro, sussurros e gemidos eram os únicos sons que se ouvia. Mergulhada em um estado de êxtase e euforia, correspondeu aos estímulos daquele homem que amava tão profundamente. Não se sentia em condições de lutar contra o próprio desejo. O gosto e a sensação daquele beijo alimentavam-lhe os instintos mais íntimos, e ela se deixava levar pelas ondas de prazer, mais e mais, até perder totalmente a noção das coisas ao seu redor.

Ela só conseguiu afastar-se dos lábios de Edward quando ouviu o choro do bebê. Desesperada, percebeu que mais um pouco, seria tarde demais.

— Santo Deus!

— Nicky precisa terminar a mamadeira.

— Tem razão — murmurou Edward. — Depois terminaremos o que começamos.

— Não, Edward! Isso jamais deveria ter acontecido. Talvez tenha sido inevitável, mas vamos considerar isso como uma despedida definitiva.

— Você chama isso de despedida? — ironizou — Imagina como seu noivo se sentiria se soubesse que foi atingida por essa súbita onda de energia sexual?

— Foi você que me beijou — defendeu-se com a voz trêmula.

— Por que não me expulsou do quarto?

— Não quis assustar Nicky.

— Não acredito.

— Acha que eu gostei? — gritou, sentindo o sangue subir-lhe à cabeça.

— Eu não acho, tenho certeza.

— Pois está enganado! Eu correspondi ao beijo porque fiquei com pena de você, depois de como o abandonei, sem ao menos me despedir. Foi uma atitude infantil. Eu estava lhe devendo isso.

— Gostei do pagamento. Não vejo a hora de receber a segunda parcela, depois que o nosso bebê estiver dormindo.

— Só se você me obrigar, pelo uso da força, mas acho que não faz o seu gênero. No entanto, posso ter me enganado. Como eu disse, sou muito jovem e inexperiente para me relacionar com um homem como você.

O tiro acertou o alvo. Com esse comentário, ela conseguiu afastá-lo física e emocionalmente.

A última coisa que desejava era magoá-lo ainda mais. Mas, se a tocasse de novo, perceberia que tudo não passara de uma grande mentira e precisava evitar que isso acontecesse. A qualquer preço.

Edward se levantou da cama.

— Você escolheu alguém a quem pudesse manipular. Você não ama Jacob! O que mais me preocupa é que Nicky vai crescer e perceberá que tem uma mãe imatura, incapaz de amar como um adulto. É bem provável que um dia cobre isso de você! Talvez fosse melhor eu requerer a custódia só para mim. Posso ser um pai solteiro, mas não tive escolha. Pelo menos, isso é compreensível e fácil de perdoar. Pense nisso.

* * *

**_ Capítulo 5 postado!_**

**_Até sexta, bjs!_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO ****VI**

Na noite anterior, Edward dissera que durante o sábado arrumaria sua bagunça, separaria as coisas que levaria na mudança e as que jogaria fora. Mas estava tão encantado com Nicky que parava toda hora para brincar e insistia em dar a mamadeira.

Enquanto lavava a louça do almoço, Bella olhou várias vezes na direção dele. Observou que Nicky respondia às brincadeiras sempre com alegria, agitava as mãos e sorria. Qualquer um que visse a cena, sem saber de nada, diria que se tratava de uma família feliz, sem qualquer outra preocupação no mundo.

A notícia de que teriam de se mudar temporariamente para Laramie, no entanto, tirara-lhe o sono. Temia que o desejo repentino de Edward tivesse outro motivo. Talvez quisesse humilhá-la na frente dos amigos... Seria muita crueldade colocá-la em uma situação dessas, e era claro que os McCarty também se sentiriam incomodados. Edward lhe dissera que Rosalie os convidara para ficar na casa deles por algum tempo, como hóspedes.

Será que ele não percebia que a situação causaria constrangimentos para ambas as partes? Os McCarty seriam forçados a ser gentis com ela, quando provavelmente a desprezavam, por ter magoado Edward.

Bella achava aquela idéia absurda, mas a decisão não estava em suas mãos. Teria de encontrar forças para suportar tudo isso, mas sabia que não seria fácil, mais gente significava mais perguntas e mais mentiras para respon dê-las. Jacob seria o centro das conversas, isso era certo.

Quando tivera a idéia de inventar a história do noivo, nunca imaginou que pudesse tomar essas proporções. A intenção era apenas afastar Edward, não lhe dar falsas esperanças, mas a mentira se transformara em uma verdadeira armadilha. Tudo o que queria, desde que Nicky nascera, era contar para Edward que tinham um filho, jamais poderia imaginar tamanha reviravolta em sua vida. Agora, era obrigada a mentir mais e mais, a ficar na defensiva o tempo todo.

Enquanto preparava um bolo salgado para o jantar, notou que ele pusera o bebê de volta no cercado e apanhara uma das caixas que empacotara.

— Vou levar isso para o dr. Banner — anunciou, sem olhar para ela. — Pretendia levar Nicky comigo, mas está muito frio e parece que vai chover. Voltarei logo. Tranque a porta quando eu sair.

Sem esforço, pegou a caixa e saiu. Nicky começou a chorar. Era a primeira vez que via o bebê reagir daquela maneira à saída do pai. Como Edward reagiria, ao saber que o filho não queria se separar dele? Na certa, iria adorar.

— Tudo bem, meu querido. Papai já volta. — Bella explicou e correu para pegar o menino do cercado.

Era um alívio poder ficar sozinha um pouco. Bella trancou a porta, sentou-se no sofá com Nicky e pegou o celular. Precisava ouvir uma voz amiga.

Com certeza, seus pais estavam em casa, pois era sábado. Sabia que a notícia de que teria de sair de Nova York não teria o mesmo impacto que tivera nela, mas mesmo assim, queria mantê-los informados da situação. Enquanto se acomodava para discar, o telefone tocou. O bebê se agitou, e ela, pensando tratar-se de um telefone ma qualquer, atendeu, enquanto acalmava com beijos seu querido filho.

— Residência do dr. Cullen.

Houve um silêncio demorado, mas Bella podia ouvir alguém respirar do outro lado da linha. Um pressentimento em forma de calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

— O que quer dizer com residência do dr. Cullen? O que é isso?

Era a mãe de Edward! Bella reconheceria aquela voz autoritária em qualquer lugar do mundo. Os dedos aperta ram o telefone, gelados. O mal-estar da noite anterior não era nada, em comparação ao que sentia agora. Seu primeiro impulso foi de desligar, mas isso levantaria ainda mais suspeitas. Enquanto pensava no que iria fazer, as mãos suaram. "Por que atendi a ligação?, Por que não deixei que tocasse?", perguntava-se, desesperada. Nicky sempre percebia quando estava nervosa. Sua agitação cresceu e estava a ponto de chorar. Ela rezava para que ficasse quieto.

— Aqui é a srta. Black. O dr. Cullen saiu há pouco, mas não deve demorar. — Tentava manter um tom de voz formal.

— O que está fazendo no _trailer, _dele?

— Bella ficou tensa e apertou o bebê, que começou a chorar.

— Sou a nova secretária.

Depois de um silêncio pesado, a mãe voltou a atacar.

— Ele não tem secretária alguma.

— Fui contratada há uma semana.

— Não acredito. O que faz um bebê aí? Não me diga que ele deixou você levar o bebê para o trabalho. — Parecia furiosa, ou melhor, escandalizada.

Não adiantava acariciar as costas de Nicky para tentar acalmá-lo. Ele não parava de chorar, pois percebera que havia algo de errado com a mãe e reagia da única forma que um recém-nascido poderia reagir.

— Quer deixar algum recado para o dr. Cullen? Ele poderá ligar assim que voltar — ela tentou encerrar aquela conversa.

Outro silêncio ameaçador pairou no ar.

— Como disse que era mesmo o seu nome?

Será que tinha reconhecido a voz de Bella?

Sua boca estava completamente seca. Tomada pelo pânico, sentia-se paralisada. Nicky gritava. Nesse momento Edward apareceu, e bastou olhar para perceber o estado de nervos em que ela se encontrava.

— Oh, só um momento. — Ia passar o telefone para ele, mas deixou-o cair.

Com um movimento rápido e seguro, tipicamente seu, Edward conseguiu pegar o telefone antes dela, os olhos verdes atentos, como se fizessem uma pergunta que não verbalizara. Levando em consideração a súplica que lhe fizera, ele levou o telefone ao ouvido. Enquanto atendia, ainda o franzir preocupado de suas sobrancelhas negras ainda eram bem visíveis.

— É a sua mãe. Por favor não diga que sou eu — implorou, antes de pegar a mamadeira de Nicky e ir para o quarto.

Fechou a porta e começou a andar de um lado para outro, apesar do pequeno espaço. Nicky não tirava os olhos do rosto da mãe. Depois de alguns minutos, acalmou-se e tomou o restante da mamadeira.

— Oh, Nicky, Nicky! — murmurou, beijando-lhe a tes ta. — Estou com tanto medo, preciso dar um jeito nessa situação, antes que fique pior. Ajude-me, querido! — Era a segunda vez, nas últimas doze horas, que uma simples menção à mãe de Edward fazia Bella perder a cor.

— Até que enfim, querido! Daqui a pouco, vai ser preciso autorização do Congresso para falar com você.

Parecia recomposta, com seu jeito descontraído de ser. Ele se perguntava o que a mãe teria dito para provocar aquela reação em Bella. Tentava se lembrar se algo acon tecera antes de deixar o _trailer, _alguns minutos antes, que justificasse aquele estado de choque.

Na noite anterior, estava tão bonita e sensual, sentada na cama com o filho que Edward sentiu-se tentado a beijá-la. Para Bella, fora ele quem perdera o autocontrole, mas a tentativa pelo menos servira para provar uma coisa: ela era incapaz de amar alguém.

— Mãe? — chamou impaciente. — Como vai?

— Se se dignasse a me telefonar de vez em quando, eu não perderia metade do meu dia tentando encontrá-lo nesta espelunca que você chama de casa. — Era sempre a mesma ladainha.

— Aqui está perfeito para o que eu preciso. Por que está ligando?

— Será que preciso ter um motivo para falar com meu filho preferido?

Desde a infância, ele implorava para não ser chamado assim. Certo dia, a mãe dissera isso sem perceber na presença do seu outro irmão, Ben. As consequências desta atitude desastrada haviam sido dolorosas para todos. Edward lembrou-se também de Tania, sua mimada irmã mais velha que tinha mesma personalidade prepotente da mãe, como não poderia deixar de ser.

Esfregou a nuca, meio indiferente.

— Você sempre consegue me encontrar.

Ela ignorou a resposta.

— Seu tio Colin está em Nova York a negócios. Ele e seu pai estão tendo aulas de golfe. Por falar em seu pai, na semana que vem é aniversário dele, caso tenha se esquecido.

— Eu não me esqueci, mamãe. Alguma coisa mais?

— Não precisa me dispensar desse jeito. Claro que tenho mais coisas para lhe falar. Pretendo dar uma festa de aniversário para seu pai e quero que participe.

— Acho que não vai ser possível.

— Mas o que todos irão dizer?

— Digam o que quiserem. Mamãe, já está na hora de perceber que não gosto de chantagens emocionais.

— Seu pai está com saudade de você.

— Duvido. De qualquer maneira, agora é tarde demais para isso.

— Se tivesse um pouco de amor filial, pararia de dizer bobagens e viria para casa, de onde não deveria ter saído.

As manipulações da mãe não o afetavam de modo al gum, nem mesmo suas constantes ameaças. O pai era o único que tinha poder de influenciá-lo, mas havia muito tempo que perdera a capacidade de se comunicar com o pai. Com certeza, ele era incapaz de dar a Edward a única coisa de que precisava.

Ele olhou para a porta do quarto e notou que estava fechada.

— Mais alguma coisa? Preciso desligar.

— Sim, quero saber quem é a mulher que atendeu o telefone — gritou, com a voz estridente.

— Ela trabalha em minha equipe. Por que quer saber?

— Eu o criei para ser mais discreto. Você é solteiro e é um Cullen. Onde está com a cabeça para permitir que uma mulher com um bebê trabalhe dentro do seu _trailer? _Se continuar assim, as pessoas vão ter um péssimo conceito de você.

Ele deu um suspiro resignado. Sua mãe jamais mudaria.

— Essa mulher — disse com sarcasmo — é a única pessoa com os requisitos necessários para fazer o trabalho.

Edward tinha de admitir que Bella era uma mãe exemplar. Apesar de todas as faltas que cometera, nunca vira uma mulher tão dedicada e apaixonada pelo filho e, levando-se em conta a inconstância que demonstrara diante dos homens, isso, para ele, era uma verdadeira revelação.

Tania deveria ter aulas com ela. A irmã de Edward não conseguira viver sem uma babá, que a acompanhara desde que saíra do hospital com o bebê. Ele próprio e todos na família Cullen tinham sido criados por várias babás.

— Isso é ridículo. Você nunca precisou de secretária antes. Se é tão imprescindível nesse momento, deveria ficar em um _trailer _separado do seu. Não posso aceitar isso, Edward!

— Não precisa — respondeu, com voz calma. — Na semana que vem vou para Laramie e não voltarei mais para cá. Assunto encerrado. Mais alguma coisa? Preciso desligar.

— Essa mulher vai junto com você? — Ela não desistia nunca.

Edward tencionou a boca.

— Adeus, mãe. Foi um prazer falar com você.

Desligou o telefone e foi direto para o quarto. Bella, que caminhava de um lado para o outro com Nicky no colo, levou um susto e virou-se, ao ouvir o barulho da porta.

Por sorte, o bebê dormia nos ombros dela. Assim, Edward teria a chance de conversar sem a interferência do filho.

— O que minha mãe falou para você pelo telefone? — Evitando-o, respondeu, titubeante:

— Na... nada

— Não minta para mim.

— Não estou mentindo!

— Deveria ter visto a sua cara, quando me disse que era ela no telefone. Estava pálida como cera. Ontem à noite foi a mesma coisa. Passou mal, depois de ver as fotos de minha mãe quando bebê. Exijo uma explicação, já que vamos continuar juntos por mais um tempo.

Observava-a morder os lábios. Daria tudo para poder fazer o mesmo! Se ao menos tivesse certeza de que o amava!

— Tudo bem! Sua mãe ficou um pouco desapontada porque não conseguiu falar com você imediatamente, e acho que por isso ficou irritada.

— Irritada como?

— Naturalmente, ficou surpresa ao saber que tinha uma secretária. Sua mãe é uma pessoa muito conservadora e deve ter pensado o que todo mundo pensou: que estou morando com você. Claro, foi um choque.

— Tenho trinta e cinco anos e há muito tempo moro sozinho. Ela já deveria ter superado esse choque.

— No entanto, você não é um homem qualquer. É o filho querido dela, como Nicky é para mim. Acha que você é perfeito. Também sei que você é o filho preferido.

Edward corou.

— Quando foi que ela lhe disse isso? Quando viemos para Nova York no último inverno?

Teve que esperar um longo tempo pela resposta. Por fim, apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

— A insensibilidade de minha mãe é incrível.

— Não fale assim de sua mãe. Ela o adora.

Mas ele não estava em condições de ouvi-la.

— Que espécie de mãe fala uma coisa dessas na frente dos outros filhos?

No mesmo instante, Bella sentiu os olhos mareados. Incrêdula, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Sua mãe fez isso?

Edward lutava para conter as próprias emoções.

— Esme Cullen é sutil como um elefante. Nem preciso dizer que, desde então, meu irmão nunca mais foi o mesmo.

— Então foi por isso que não saímos com ele, na época em que viemos para Nova York... — murmurou.

As defesas de Edward não resistiam diante do olhar soli dário de Bella. Cada vez que o olhava desse jeito, sentia-se ainda mais traído, crucificado. Nada do que ela fizera parecia ter sentido, não combinava com a sua maneira de ser.

— O que mais ela disse que a deixou tão assustada?

— Não sei o que quer saber.

— É claro que sabe!

A resposta ríspida fez com que o bebê abrisse os olhos e se mexesse, antes de voltar a dormir.

— Assim que responder minhas perguntas, poderemos mudar de assunto — disse em voz baixa, contendo a raiva.

Acariciar as costas do bebê era uma maneira de controlar o próprio nervosismo. Mas o gesto, ao contrário do que supunha, revelava seu estado de tensão, despertando, mais ainda a curiosidade de Edward.

— Quando terminei com você, ela deve ter pensado coisas horríveis a meu respeito. Toda mãe acha que o filho é um herói, ainda mais se for como ela, que o ama de maneira incondicional. Ficou transtornada só de ouvir uma mulher atender o telefone. Acho que não poderia suportar a raiva dela se descobrisse que na verdade a srta. Black sou eu. Você não contou para ela, contou? — Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava pela resposta.

— Não.

— Graças a Deus! Se ela descobrisse que era o nosso filho que estava chorando do outro lado da linha, então teria mais motivos para se preocupar com você. Edward, eu sei que seus pais um dia vão ter que saber sobre Nicky, só que esse não é o momento. Você entende meu ponto de vista?

Sim, ele entendia. Mas havia alguma coisa a mais na reação de Bella na noite anterior que não passara des percebido. Não tinha nada a ver com o telefonema inesperado de sua mãe. Algo lhe dizia que ela estava escon dendo a verdade. No entanto, resolveu esperar. Por enquanto.

— Tenho muito trabalho para fazer.

— Eu também — respondeu, nitidamente aliviada.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou para terminar o trabalho que começara. Quando Bella pôs Nicky de volta no berço, estava tão trêmula que precisou se apoiar na grade para recuperar o equilíbrio. Não sobreviveria a outro telefonema daqueles! Edward podia considerar o assunto temporariamente encerrado, mas ela temia que a mãe dele houvesse reconhecido sua voz e estivesse desconfiada de sua presença ali.

Encontrou Edward no outro aposento, empacotando as coisas.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Por quê? — Nada lhe passava despercebido, parecia ler os pensamentos de Bella.

— Quatro mãos podem fazer o serviço na metade do tempo.

— E?

— Estive pensando que talvez pudéssemos ir amanhã para Laramie, em vez de segunda-feira.

— É muito estranho — ele comentou contrariado. — Quando lhe disse que Rosalie nos convidara para ficar na casa dela, você quase teve um ataque de nervos. Agora, de repente, muda de idéia.

— Acho que é porque em casa eu costumava andar muito a pé na praia. Aqui, tentei caminhar, mas não deu certo. — Bella procurou por uma desculpa. — Pensei que talvez fosse bom passar uns tempos no campo, claro que Laramie não será igual a San Diego mas só o fato de poder passear ao ar livre, em um espaço aberto seria mui to saudável para mim e para Nicky.

— Acho que o caminhão só estará disponível para par tir na segunda-feira. No entanto, também estou exausto. Por que não tiramos uma folga e vamos ao cinema em Warwick, hoje à noite?

A idéia parecia ótima, mas havia um problema.

— Não podemos levar Nicky.

— É verdade, mas posso dar um jeito nisso.

Ela permaneceu de pé, atônita, enquanto Edward procurava um número na lista telefônica. Dentro de alguns minutos, estava ligando para um hotel. Fez reserva de um quarto com serviço de babá.

Depois de desligar, virou-se para Bella.

— Está tudo resolvido. Temos um quarto com um berço e duas camas de solteiro. A sra. Wood, aquela que cuidou de Nicky para você, vai ficar com o bebê. Vai estar livre às sete da noite.

Tudo parecia muito planejado, como se fosse um encontro de namorados. Ela estava ansiosa.

— Que bom, acho que vai ser divertido — murmurou. — Quer comer alguma coisa antes de sairmos?

— Não, vamos nos divertir na noite. Por que não toma um banho agora. Eu tomarei mais tarde, depois de terminar de empacotar minhas coisas. Até lá, o reservatório de água vai estar cheio de novo. Ponha algum vestido casual. Estou com vontade de comer comida francesa.

— Acho que só tenho uma blusa de algodão e aquela saia que usava quando cheguei aqui.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Só pensei que seria bom nos divertirmos um pouco.

Era evidente que estava cansado de vê-la sempre com as mesmas duas roupas que trouxera. Quando planejara a viagem para Warwick, jamais sonhara que passaria tanto tempo fora. Por isso, pusera na mala apenas algumas camisetas e dois jeans básicos.

Quatro horas mais tarde, puseram tudo de que precisariam no carro. Edward prendera o bebê na cadeirinha, sob o olhar atento de Bella.

Ele ficava bem com qualquer roupa, mas naquela noite estava especialmente atraente. Usava terno verde-oliva, com camisa social creme e uma gravata listrada. Tendo saído do banho, exalava o aroma do sabonete que Bella sempre associava a ele.

Enquanto se dirigiam para Warwick, a dor que havia quase um ano a atormentava pareceu se tornar ainda mais aguda. No hall do hotel, todas as mulheres olhavam acintosamente para Edward. Mas, com olhos só para o filho, ele nem percebia os olhares que o acompanhavam onde quer que fosse.

Quando Bella se lembrava do tempo em que usara o anel de noivado, esperando com impaciência o dia em que se tornaria sua esposa, sentia uma tristeza profunda. A mãe dele forçara aquela menina feliz e de olhar tão vivo a se transformar em uma sombra que desaparecera na escuridão. A sra. Cullen dissera apenas: "Suma daqui, sua erva daninha."

Como ela ficaria furiosa se descobrisse que a erva da ninha estava de volta! Depois de instalados no quarto do hotel, encontraram a sra. Wood. Ela olhou com admiração para Edward e cumprimentou Nicky como se fosse seu próprio neto. Parecia muito feliz de poder ajudar mais uma vez. Edward gostou da atitude dela, pois inspirava confiança.

No jantar para dois, regado a vinho, pediram filé à Chateubriand, em vez do usual frutos do mar, prato pre ferido de Edward. Naquele clima romântico, era como se ela fosse de novo sua noiva. Quando ele levantou a taça para fazer um brinde a Nicky, Bella sorriu e, mirando-se nos olhos verdes dele, ouviu o tilintar do cristal.

— Ao nosso querido filho. Que ele possa crescer e se tornar um homem admirável e maravilhoso como o pai!

Mas a euforia deu lugar ao pânico, quando ela viu o anel de noivado em sua mão e se lembrou de que tinha que agir como se estivesse noiva de outra pessoa.

Percebeu o erro tarde demais. Ao observar o brilho enigmático nos olhos de Edward, por entre as franjas negras de seus cabelos, disse:

— Sabe, estou um pouco tonta. Talvez seja porque não bebo álcool desde antes de ficar grávida. Acho melhor eu dar uma volta lá fora, para tomar um ar fresco.

Claro que inventara essa história da tontura por causa do vinho como desculpa para seu comportamento inadequado. No entanto, ao levantar-se, de fato cambaleou. Edward a segurou pelo braço, para que se reequilibrasse. Mais do que tudo no mundo, ela desejava ser amparada por aqueles músculos, por sua força masculina, e nunca mais sair dali. Mas não se atreveu.

— Vá com calma! Assim.

Ele pôs uma nota de cem dólares sobre a mesa e a acompanhou para pudesse tomar um pouco de ar. Bella precisava fazer alguma coisa para clarear as idéias e evitar que perdesse o autocontrole outra vez.

— O cinema fica logo ali, vamos a pé.

Sem condições de falar, seguiu-o, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar nele. Mesmo assim, eventualmente seus quadris roçavam nas pernas de Edward e era como se um calor lhe percorresse o corpo. A sensação era tão intensa que temia explodir em chamas, de tanta paixão.

Pelo jeito, Edward estava interessado no filme, que absolutamente não fazia o gênero de Bella. Pelo menos, a distração pusera um fim à conversa, e ela não diria mais nada de que pudesse se arrepender mais tarde.

Quando o filme terminou, já recuperara o equilíbrio e foi capaz de caminhar sozinha até o carro. Por muito tem pousara Nicky como escudo contra a aproximação de Edward. Sem o bebê, sentia-se vulnerável e perdida.

Ao chegarem ao quarto do hotel, olhou o filho que dormia profundamente. Queria pegá-lo no colo, abraçá-lo, mas não na frente da babá.

— Obrigada por tomar conta de Nicky, sra. Wood.

— Ele é adorável. Espero que me chamem de novo. — Bella evitou dizer qualquer coisa. O que dizer? Não é o que a senhora está pensando... Daqui a algumas semanas, vamos embora e nunca mais ficaremos assim tão juntos...

— Pode ter certeza de que quando voltarmos a Warwick vamos chamá-la — assegurou Edward à enfermeira aposentada, e perdeu-se em pensamentos.

— Bella? Vou acompanhar a sra. Wood até o carro.

Bella sempre apreciara a gentileza de Edward.

— Boa noite, sra. Wood.

— Boa noite.

Assim que saíram do quarto, Bella certificou-se de que o bebê estava confortável. Em seguida, correu ao banheiro para se trocar. Vestiu o robe sobre a camisola, entrou rapidamente debaixo das cobertas e pegou o celular no criado-mudo. Edward tinha de pensar que ela aproveitara os minutos em que estivera sozinha para falar com o noivo.

Quando voltou alguns minutos depois, viu-a deitada com o telefone ao ouvido.

Caminhou até a cama e permaneceu ali, de pé. Bella sentia que a encarava e vírou-se para que ele soubesse que notara sua presença. A cara amarrada dele foi o sinal para que desligasse o telefone e pusesse um fim àquela conversa de faz-de-conta.

— Preciso desligar, Jacob. Falarei com você amanhã. Eu também o amo. — Desligou o celular e o colocou de volta na mesinha. Criou coragem e olhou para ele mais uma vez. Notou que seu rosto perdera completamente a expressão e se transformara, como se fosse um boneco de cera.

— Faz uma semana que você não dorme em uma cama de verdade, Edward. Eu cuido de Nicky nessa madrugada, assim você poderá descansar. Antes de dizer boa noite, gostaria de agradecer pela noite maravilhosa, eu estava mesmo precisando me divertir um pouco.

— Que bom ouvir isso. Já que pretende cuidar de nosso filho esta noite, então acho que não se importa se eu não for dormir agora.

Aonde ele iria?

Antes de ela reaparecer na vida de Edward, ele vivera perto de Warwick por vários meses. Durante esse tempo, poderia ter conhecido muitas mulheres interessantes e até mesmo poderia estar relacionando-se com uma delas. Talvez ainda estivesse!

Ao pensar nisso, lembrou-se de que Edward estava muito ansioso por passar a noite fora. Arranjar um hotel com babá para Bella poderia ser um plano perfeito para dar uma escapada. Era um jeito de deixá-los sozinhos, porém em segurança.

Ela não podia suportar isso!

* * *

**_Capítulo 6 postado_**!

**_Obrigada a todo mundo q deixou review, domingo eu posto o próximo capítulo._**  
**_Bjs... até lá!_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO ****VII**

Edward ignorou o cumprimento sedutor da bela loira sentada no balcão do bar e procurou uma mesa de canto no ambiente mal iluminado. Sempre odiara bares e evitava frequentá-los, pois os achava deprimentes. Para ele, representavam um refúgio apenas em casos de emergência.

Não viera ao bar do hotel para beber. Quando o garçom se aproximou para atendê-lo, pediu uma soda e um celular. Eram onze e meia da noite, no horário de Utah. Com um pouco de sorte, Jasper ainda estaria acordado. E mesmo que já estivesse dormindo, Edward precisava conversar. No décimo toque, o amigo atendeu o telefone.

— Edward, o que aconteceu? Você nunca liga a essa hora, a não ser para falar de assuntos pessoais.

— Vou me mudar para Laramie na semana que vem.

— Você já me contou isso. Como vai o seu filhinho?

Fechou os olhos.

— Nicky é a única coisa nessa confusão toda que faz algum sentido. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de como é amar uma criança, até ele aparecer. — A voz tremia.

— Você tem sorte. Estou ansioso por conhecer o bebê. Assim que chegar a Wyoming, telefone-me que irei até lá. E Bella? Como estão as coisas, amigo?

— Jasper, gostaria de poder responder sua pergunta, mas nem mesmo eu sei o que dizer. Quando penso que estamos nos entendendo, ela faz algo que estraga tudo outra vez.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que não sou a pessoa certa para você conversar. Nas duas vezes em que fui noivo, não consegui me casar e, na verdade, senti até um alívio quando me separei.

— Claro que nenhuma das duas mulheres era a garota certa para você. Pelo menos, teve a coragem de ir embora antes de arruinar a sua vida. Gostaria de ter tido a sua segurança. Gostaria de conseguir mandar Bella para o inferno e tomar outro rumo na vida, sem olhar para trás.

— Ela ainda está receptiva, você sente que ainda tem chances?

Em pensamento, Edward reviveu as cenas do quarto do _trailer._

— Sim.

— Mas continua com a intenção de se casar com aquele paspalho no mês que vem. — Jasper parecia tão indignado quanto Edward.

— Isso é que não consigo entender. Acho que ela não faz a menor idéia do que seja um verdadeiro amor. Quanto mais convivemos, mais tenho certeza de que é imatura para assumir um compromisso. Claro, ela mesma já cansou de me dizer isso, mas eu não quis acreditar.

— Ela é uma boa mãe para Nicky?

— É uma mãe incrível.

— Tem certeza de que ela vai mesmo se casar?

— Está usando um anel de noivado. Já a ouvi falar no telefone com ele. Disse que o amava.

Edward achou que nada poderia ser pior do que isso, já sofrera demais, mas estava enganado.

— Notou algum sinal dos preparativos? Ela está fazendo listas de convidados e cuidando daquela infinidade de detalhes, aquelas coisas que toda noiva faz para se preparar para o grande dia?

Edward surpreendeu-se por ainda não ter pensado naquilo.

— Não, pelo menos na minha frente, não.

— Teria percebido. É impossível deixar de notar esse tipo de preocupação.

— Como ela tem um filho, é bem provável que tenham decidido se casar sem nenhum estardalhaço.

— Vai conseguir superar isso?

— Não sei. Já contei para você o trato que fizemos. Até agora, Bella cumpriu a parte dela. Disse que se o noivo pusesse os pés no meu _trailer, _nosso contrato seria anulado. Ele não apareceu por lá, isso significa que terei de cumprir a minha parte.

Jasper não sabia o que aconselhar ao amigo.

— Se formos dividir a custódia, um de nós terá de se mudar para poder ficar perto de Nicky — Edward continuou a falar, como se estivesse sozinho.

Houve um longo silêncio.

— Não consigo imaginá-lo vivendo em San Diego. Aquela cidade lhe traz muitas lembranças.

— Nem me fale! Mas duvido que o noivo dela esteja disposto a fazer concessões. Então, se eu quiser ter um relacionamento mais íntimo com meu filho, terei de me mudar para a Califórnia.

— Edward?

— O quê?

— Antes de tomar qualquer decisão, deveria tentar conversar com Jacob.

— Para quê? Só iria me fazer mal. O garoto teria que fazer um esforço danado para conseguir um emprego. Seria um desastre para ele mudar-se para um lugar onde não tem conhecido algum.

— Ei, meu amigo! Você não me entendeu bem. — Edward franziu a testa.

— O que quis dizer?

— Acho que deve ter uma conversa séria com ele sobre Nicky. Então você poderia avaliar até que ponto o rapaz está disposto a se casar com Bella, sabendo que você estará envolvido para sempre na vida deles. Se não for suficientemente maduro, vai dar o fora. Em um primeiro momento, vai poupar Bella de fazer um casamento que no final daria errado e, a longo prazo, seria melhor para Nicky.

Depois das sábias sugestões de Jasper, Edward estava pronto para entrar em ação. Levantou-se e pôs algum dinheiro sobre a mesa.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Jasper? Para alguém que se considera a pessoa errada para conversar sobre esse assunto, até que você me ajudou muito. Quando estivermos instalados em Laramie, vou seguir seu conselho. Irei até San Diego e terei uma conversa séria com esse tal de Jacob.

Jasper parecia grato.  
— Com certeza, não vai fazer mal a ninguém.

— Tem razão. Obrigado por atender o telefone.

— De nada, Edward. Vejo-o na semana que vem.

Depois de desligar, Edward acenou para o garçom, pagou, saiu do bar e voltou para o quarto do hotel. Desde que Nicky entrara em sua vida, criara o hábito de olhar o bebê antes de se deitar.

O bebê dormia tão tranquilamente que chegou a pensar que estivesse inconsciente. Mas, ao colocar a mão sobre a face macia, notou o calor de sua respiração e percebeu que o filho estava bem. Era muito estranho imaginar que havia apenas uma semana nem sabia da existência de Nicky. Agora, esse pedacinho de gente tinha sobre ele um enorme poder e, assim como a mãe, ocupava um lugar muito especial dentro do seu coração.

Por mais que também tivesse vontade de se aproximar de Bella, não ousaria, pois sabia que, se fizesse isso, acabaria por tocá-la. Se isso acontecesse, seria obrigado a dividir a cama com ela. No íntimo, pressentia que ela também o desejava, mas não o amava.

Agora que tinham um filho, mais do que nunca o coração dele se recusava a aceitar qualquer união que não fosse sacramentada pelo amor. Já que não era o caso, estava determinado a não ceder à tentação, pois se assim o fizesse, poderia ter que pagar com a própria alma.

Atordoado com a idéia, preparou-se para se deitar, sem ousar olhar para o corpo da bela mulher que dormia na cama ao lado. Quando finalmente entrou debaixo das cobertas, virou-se para a parede e tentou dormir para esquecer a dor que sentia.

Ao voltarem para o sítio arqueológico, na manhã de domingo, Edward resolvera conversar sobre a viagem a Wyoming, que fariam no dia seguinte. A viagem levaria de três a quatro dias, por isso, achou que seria melhor dormirem em motéis e comerem em restaurantes e cafés pelo caminho.

Bella concordou. Teriam que esticar as pernas de vez em quando. A noite, Nicky estaria exausto de passar tanto tempo na cadeiririnha do carro, e ela poderia pegá-lo no colo. Ao chegarem ao _trailer, _ela trocou a fralda do bebê, antes de limpar a geladeira. Decidiu jogar tudo fora. Quando chegassem a Laramie, iria ao mercado e faria novo estoque de comida.

Edward encontrara um recado do dr. Banner pregado à porta, pedindo que tivessem um último encontro no _trailer, _depois do almoço. Depois de acorrentar o _trailer _à perua, Edward banhou-se, vestiu uma camisa esporte caqui e calça jeans, disse a Bella que iria sair e que não sabia a que horas voltaria.

Desde que retornaram da cidade, a hostilidade dele aumentara mais do que o normal. Com medo de tornar as coisas ainda piores, simplesmente concordou com um gesto de cabeça, sem parar de lavar as verduras e frutas.

Por causa do clima de frieza entre os dois, a saída de Edward, de certa maneira, fora um alívio. Ele, que sempre se preocupava em não acordar o bebê, desta vez bateu a porta ao sair. Por sorte, Nicky dormia profundamente em seu berço e nem escutou o barulho.

Meia hora mais tarde, concluiu que a reunião de Edward poderia levar a tarde toda e decidiu começar a fazer uma das malas, com os lençóis de Nicky e outras coisas que só usariam depois que chegassem em Laramie. Depois de cheia, colocou a mala no porta-malas, junto com o carrinho de bebê e a caixinha de música. Quando voltou ao _trailer, _olhou ao redor em busca do que empacotar a seguir, mas uma inesperada batida na porta interrompeu sua concentração.

Como era o último dia que passavam ali, imaginou que fosse um dos alunos de Edward que viera se despedir. Esquecendo-se de perguntar quem era antes de abrir, destrancou a porta e preparou-se até mesmo para ver Jéssica, mas quase desmaiou ao ver a única pessoa no mundo que esperava nunca mais encontrar na vida.

A mãe de Edward estava ali elegantemente vestida com um casaco de seda azul. Os cabelos claros e brilhantes, presos com belíssimas fivelas prateadas e a maquilagem impecável formavam uma moldura perfeita para seus olhos verdes, que encaravam Bella com um ar de malícia.

— Srta. Black? — disse Jéssica, com um nítido sorriso de satisfação. — A mãe do dr. Cullen está procurando por ele. Eu falei que sua secretária deveria saber onde ele está, já que passa o dia e a noite cuidando do filho dele. Todo mundo no sítio sabe que agora o dr. Cullen não vai a lugar algum sem seu querido filho Nicky.

Só então Bella percebeu a intensidade do ciúme que Jéssica sentia.

Quanto à mãe de Edward...

Era como se Bella fizesse parte do enredo de uma novela, em que finalmente a vilã e a heroína se encontravam na cena final. Esse era o momento pelo qual os espectadores da tevê haviam esperado durante o ano todo para assistir. Todas as mentiras e os segredos seriam por fim revelados para que a verdade prevalecesse.

Desde o dia anterior, quando a mãe de Edward telefonara, Bella sentiu que esse encontro seria mesmo inevitável. Só não esperava que acontecesse tão cedo.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, Jéssica. Entre, sra. Cullen, Edward está almoçando com o dr. Banner e deve voltar logo.

A mãe dele passou por Jéssica sem agradecer e entrou no _trailer. _Ignorando a expressão curiosa de Jéssica, Bella seguiu a sra. Cullen e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Por favor, sente-se — disse, apontando para o sofá.

A sra. Cullen, paralisada, parecia em estado de choque. Sua atitude intransigente nunca ficara tão evidente. Olhou ao redor. Com a maioria das coisas de Edward já em pacotadas, restavam espalhados pelo chão apenas os brinquedos de Nicky, o cercado, uma colcha de retalhos e a chupeta sobre o balcão. O álbum de fotos do bebê estava sobre a mesa.

— Onde está ele?

— Edward ou Nicky?

— O seu filho bastardo.

O veneno ferino daquela mulher, capaz de tudo para manter o controle sobre seu filho preferido, não era novidade para Bella. Seria até de se espantar se aquela mulher dominadora mostrasse alguma doçura ou houvesse mudado para melhor desde a última vez que a vira, quase um ano antes.

Por algum motivo que ela mesma desconhecia, Bella sentiu uma estranha sensação de calma. Quando se encontrara anteriormente com a sra. Cullen, ainda não tinha a experiência de ser mãe. Agora, seria capaz de tudo, até de entrar em um edifício em chamas, para salvar seu filho.

Respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Você sabia que bastardo significa uma criança de origem duvidosa ou inferior? Nicky é um Cullen. Ele tem o sangue do seu filho preferido, quer você goste ou não da idéia. Se Edward ouvi-la se referir a Nicky como bastardo, pode ter certeza de que nunca mais verá seu querido filho. Ele jamais lhe perdoaria.

A sra. Cullen encarou Bella com ódio mortal e, sem dar satisfação, ela começou a andar pelo _trailer. _Bella não a impediu. Movida pela vontade de ver para crer, a mãe de Edward se dera ao trabalho de sair de sua mansão em Long Island exclusivamente para ver quem era o bebê que ouvira chorar pelo telefone.

Não demorou muito e estava de volta do quarto, agora com um andar já não tão firme, o rosto pálido sob a maquilagem. Encarou Bella por tanto tempo que parecia ter tido um infarto.

— Acho que a subestimei no passado. Quanto quer receber?

— Pelo quê?

— Para deixar o bebê aqui e desaparecer para sempre.

— Quanto trouxe? — perguntou, sem alterar o tom de voz.

— O suficiente para você nunca mais precisar se prostituir desse jeito, fazendo com que meu filho caísse na armadilha dos seus tentáculos mercenários.

Bella cruzou os braços.

— Posso ser uma garota que não pertence ao seu meio, de quem se envergonharia se fosse vista em público com Edward, mas mesmo uma plebéia, de classe baixa como eu, tem necessidades que seu dinheiro não pode comprar.

— Você não ouviu a minha oferta ainda.

— Nem quero ouvi-la, sra. Cullen. Nenhum dinheiro do mundo fará com que eu me separe do meu filho.

Os belos traços endureceram, dando lugar a uma horrível expressão de raiva.

— Edward não percebeu que tipo de mulher era você, quando a levou para nossa casa. Você se considera muito esperta, deu-lhe um filho, mas não importa. Não vai pôr a mão em nenhum tostão do dinheiro dele e sabe bem por quê.

Sim, Bella sabia o porquê. Fora esse o motivo que a obrigara a romper o noivado e desaparecer da vida dele.

— É óbvio que não acredita em mim, mas não quero e nem preciso do dinheiro do seu filho. Em menos de dois meses, estarei casada com outra pessoa.

Estendeu a mão para que a sra. Cullen pudesse ver o solitário de brilhante. Não era nada, em comparação com o sofisticado anel de dois quilates que Edward lhe dera e que ela deixara em seu quarto quando partira da casa dos pais dele, na última vez que estivera em Nova York.

— Jacob Black, meu noivo, vai cuidar de mim e de Nicky. Não queremos nada de vocês. Vim para Warwick com o único propósito de saber se Edward gostaria de dividir a custódia do filho. Um pai tem o direito de conhecer e de amar seu filho. Se os visse juntos, poderia compreender o que estou falando. Edward adora Nicky, e Nicky venera o pai.

Com raiva, a mãe de Edward jogou para trás os cabelos.

— No seu caso, dividir a custódia significa extorquir dinheiro.

— Do seu ponto de vista, talvez... — murmurou Bella. — O que quer que Edward resolva dar para o filho, quanto está disposto a gastar com Nicky, isso não me diz respeito. — A segurança de Bella chamou a atenção da sra. Cullen.

— Você assinaria um documento nesses termos, elaborado pelo meu advogado, na frente de uma testemunha?

— Sim.

Aparentemente, a mãe de Edward estava surpresa, ao ver que ela mordera a isca.

— Quando?

— Quando quiser.

Olhou para Bella, como se quisesse estudar sua ex pressão.

— Você tem noção do que não poderá voltar atrás depois de assinar um documento?

— Já rompi nosso noivado, não rompi? — Ao se lembrar do sofrimento que isso significara para ela, sua voz tremeu.

— Mas reapareceu com todas as cartas na mão, para a última jogada, trazendo junto algo que meu filho quer muito. — Mais uma resposta cortante na ponta da língua.

— Era a coisa mais certa a fazer.

— Vamos ver se você diz mesmo a verdade e se realmente vai assinar o documento.

— Pena que não trouxe o advogado com a senhora, pois poderia assinar agora mesmo.

Na tentativa de controlar a dor e a raiva que sentia, o corpo todo de Bella estava molhado de suor. Os torturadores da inquisição eram nada perto da sra. Cullen. Bella rezava para que ela fosse embora.

Mas em vez disso, a mulher, já de certa idade, coçou a cabeça.

— Você é mais esperta do que eu pensava.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo da senhora, mas não vou fazer isso, porque pensaria que a estou bajulando. — Como uma mulher com aquele caráter poderia ter educado tão bem Edward?, perguntou-se Bella.

Como se o pensamento dela tivesse o poder de atraí-lo, Edward apareceu à porta, de repente, parecia estar sem fô lego. Olhou direto para Bella, e teve a impressão de que naqueles olhos verdes e profundos havia sinais de angústia. Em seguida, ele dirigiu o olhar à mãe.

— Mãe? Jéssica me disse que estava me procurando. O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela sorriu para o filho, ansiosa.

— É assim que me recebe? Bella deve estar se perguntando onde foram parar as suas boas maneiras.

Ele levou as mãos à cintura.

— Quando conversamos ontem, não disse que viria a Warwick.

— Você também não me disse que tinha um filho — repreendeu-o, embora não houvesse agressividade em seu tom de voz.

Mais uma vez, Bella se surpreendia com a capacidade que aquela mulher tinha de usar sua inteligência para manipular as pessoas.

— Depois de desligar o telefone, lembrei-me de que conhecia aquela voz. Era de Bella! De repente, percebi que não fazia sentido a sua decisão de deixar uma mulher estranha ficar em seu _trailer _com um bebê. Quando me dei conta de que era o meu neto que estava chorando do outro lado da linha, resolvi vir até aqui para conhecê-lo pessoalmente. — Ela sorriu nervosamente. — Ele é a sua cara quando você era bebê, Edward! Não vejo a hora de ele acordar, para poder segurá-lo no colo.

Uma doçura invadiu o olhar de Edward.

— Nicky é um verdadeiro milagre. — O amor contido em sua voz fez com que os olhos de Bella se enchessem de lágrimas.

— É mesmo — concordou a mãe. — Eu estava justamente dizendo a Bella que admiro a honestidade dela por ter lhe contado sobre Nicky. Nos dias de hoje, muitas garotas nessa situação não levariam em consideração o pai da criança. Bella poderia ter se casado com o noivo dela e você jamais ficaria sabendo que tem um filho. Quando você chegou, ela estava me explicando que vocês estão planejando dividir a custódia. Acho que está certo.

O esforço que Bella fazia para controlar sua raiva diante daquela mulher tão falsa e hipócrita causou-lhe náuseas.

— Pena que vocês não conseguiram se entender no ano passado. É claro que não tinha de acontecer. Mas você deve estar contente de ver que seu filho está sendo criado por uma mulher tão honrada quanto Bella.

Mais uma vez o olhar atônito de Edward buscou os de Bella, agora como se quisesse comprovar algo.

Como no ano anterior, Bella não teve outra escolha, a não ser dançar conforme a música.

— Disse a sua mãe que pai e filho devem ficar juntos.

A sra. Cullen tocou-o no braço.

— Esta é uma ocasião solene, querido. Certamente a notícia sobre Nicky é boa demais para permanecer escondida da família por mais tempo — declarou, em tom de felicidade, como convinha.

— Edward, Bella concordou em ir na semana que vem com você ao aniversário de seu pai. Será uma noite inesquecível.

Bella arregalou os olhos. Virou-se e percebeu que Edward também tinha uma expressão de espanto, enquanto ela sentia calafrios só de pensar que teria de pôr os pés mais uma vez na mansão dos Cullen a fim de assinar aquele documento. No entanto, fizera uma promessa e teria de cumpri-la.

— Vocês podem ir de avião para Nova York no sábado e voltar no dia seguinte.

— Por favor, Edward — Bella insistiu. — Desde o dia que Nicky nasceu, minha família teve a chance de ficar perto dele. Pense na alegria que a sua família terá ao vê-lo ainda assim recém-nascido!

— Depois que eu for embora de Laramie, estarei ocupada com os preparativos do meu casamento e não terei tempo para mais nada. Vamos aproveitar essa oportunidade quando eu ainda o estarei ajudando com Nicky.

Alguma coisa muito intensa estava perturbando Edward. Ela podia ver o movimento acelerado do seu peito.

— Vou pensar sobre isso. — Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

A sra. Cullen sorriu.

— Sei que estarão lá, mas não vou contar nada para ninguém ainda. Quando chegarem com nosso neto, será o maior presente-surpresa de aniversário que seu pai já recebeu. Agora, meu querido, é melhor eu ir. Você me acompanha até a limusine? O motorista está me esperando para me levar ao aeroporto.

Sem dizer nada, ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Bella — a mãe dele virou-se —, embora eu não esperasse vê-la de novo, posso dizer que foi um prazer conversar com você. Sem dúvida, a maternidade só lhe fez bem.

Atônita com a própria calma, Bella tinha que desempenhar o papel com o mesmo sangue-frio até o final da cena.

— Obrigada. Tem certeza de que não quer que eu acorde Nicky para pegá-lo no colo?

— Oh, não, querida! Tive três filhos. Sei o que é acordar no meio da noite, por isso aproveite enquanto ele dorme, para fazer alguma coisa para você. Terei muito tempo para ficar com ele na semana que vem, quando forem à minha casa. — Ela deu um passo em direção a Bella, para beijá-la no rosto, antes de sair do _trailer._

Edward seguiu-a, mas não sem antes olhar de soslaio para Bella.

Ela não soube decifrar o significado daquele olhar.

Agora que a sra. Cullen fora embora, sentia uma sensação de alívio. Tinha enfrentado o seu maior medo e sobrevivera! Quando em sua vida poderia imaginar que pediria para Edward para comparecer a uma festa na casa dos pais dele! Sabia que isso teria sobre ele um impacto emocional muito grande, mas, para que ninguém descobrisse seu segredo, assim tinha de ser.

Pelo menos, quando viajassem para lá na semana seguinte, ele estaria perto do filho e ter o menino em seus braços seria reconfortante. Disso, não tinha dúvidas.

Antes que Nicky acordasse, e Edward voltasse, pegou roupas limpas e correu para tomar um banho. Precisava urgentemente se livrar do suor que cobrira o seu corpo no momento em que vira a sra. Cullen ao lado de Jéssica.

— Há quanto tempo minha mãe estava aqui? — perguntou Edward, alguns minutos mais tarde, quando Bella saía do banho com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

Ele ficara do lado de fora, dando uma mamadeira para Nicky, que devia ter ouvido o barulho do chuveiro e acordara chorando, pedindo leite.

Bella passou correndo em direção à cozinha, com o secador de cabelos na mão.

Como um caçador, Edward usava o seu instinto para saber que havia alguma coisa errada ali. Não sossegaria enquanto não conseguisse obter as respostas que procurava.

— Talvez uns dez minutos. — Deu as costas para ele, enquanto punha o fio na tomada, com a mão trêmula.

— Há um ano, quando recebi aquele telefonema dos infernos, corri de volta para Nova York, para ver se eu descobria por que você tinha terminado nosso noivado. Minha mãe sempre jurou que não teve nada a ver com isso e que ninguém sabia que você partira até a tarde do dia seguinte. Em nenhum momento, ela falou uma palavra de ruim a seu respeito. — Ele suspirou. — Conheço minha mãe e sei que esta atitude simplesmente não combina com a personalidade dela, assim como o comportamento de hoje. O que aconteceu de fato entre vocês duas naquela noite?

Bella virou-se devagar, o secador na mão.

— Absolutamente nada.

Ele a encarou, olhos nos olhos.

— Não acredito.

Bella desenrolou a toalha, deixando os cabelos molha dos caírem sobre os ombros.

— Acha isso porque não compreende quanto ela o ama. Agora que me tornei mãe também, compreendo que tipo de amor é esse. Faria qualquer coisa para garantir que meu filho me amasse até a minha morte. Sua mãe sabia quanto você estava apaixonado por mim. Você acha que ela diria ou faria alguma coisa contra mim, sabendo que se fizesse isso você se voltaria contra ela com todo o seu ódio? Acha que ela seria capaz de fazer algum mal contra a mãe do próprio neto, agora que sabe que eu dei à luz Nicky? — perguntou, tremendo. Ele permaneceu quieto e pensativo.

— Não faria uma coisa dessas, Edward! Não ousaria fazer nada que pusesse em risco a relação dela com você.

Ele não se movia, nem mesmo piscava.

Se isso é verdade, então porque você sempre fica apavorada, quando ouve o nome dela?

Se fico apavorada é porque o nome dela me lembra da coisa terrível que fiz ao romper nosso relacionamento e desaparecer sem deixar rastro.

— Para onde você foi, afinal?

— Para o sítio de um amigo do meu pai, no Arizona.

Ao dizer isso, detectou em Edward um olhar melancólico que provocou uma dor intensa em seu coração. Bella tentava evitar as lágrimas, mas elas insistiam em rolar.

— Não posso acreditar que lhe fiz tanto mal, logo você que sempre foi tão maravilhoso comigo. Parece que foi preciso eu me tornar mãe para perceber quanto fui injusta e desumana com você.

Edward a fitava, ainda não estava convencido de que Bella contava-lhe a verdade.

— Você pode não acreditar, mas quando cheguei do hospital com Nicky, chorei muito. Tentei não chorar na frente dele. Quando decidi lhe contar que tínhamos um filho, meus sentimentos de culpa diminuíram, e as lágrimas também. Quando olho para você com Nicky nos braços, sei que tomei a decisão certa. Não posso consertar a dor que lhe causei no passado, mas espero que um dia seja capaz de me perdoar. Sua mãe, pelo jeito, já me perdoou, caso contrário não teria me convidado para ir à festa de aniversário do seu pai. Pense um pouco, será melhor para Nicky se ele crescer em um ambiente de paz, sem que exista qualquer desentendimento entre a sua família, a minha e a de Jacob, claro. Se fizermos tudo direitinho agora, será bom para o futuro de Nicky.

O menino se mexeu no colo do pai, estava inquieto.

— Sei que você nunca me contou certos detalhes de sua vida, sobre os problemas que teve com seus pais no passado. Mas o que quer que tenha acontecido, acredito que a existência de Nicky possa ajudar a cicatrizar essas velhas feridas. Ele é tão adorável!

Um silêncio profundo tomou conta do ambiente. Mesmo que não acreditasse em uma só palavra do que ela dizia, não estava disposto a contestá-la, pelo menos por enquanto.

Sem forças emocionais para continuar a conversa, ela simplesmente apertou o botão e começou a secar o cabelo.

Edward deu-lhe um último olhar, antes de sair da sala com Nicky nos braços.

* * *

**_Capítulo 7 postado!_**

_A mãe do Edward apareceu! Tadinha da Bella... eu tenho medo dessa Esme..._

**_A fic está no final já... só faltam 3 capítulos_**

**_Até semana q vem, bjs!_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO ****VIII**

Rosalie McCarty insistiu em levar Bella ao supermercado em Laramie para abastecer a despensa do trailer_. _Edward observava a cena, sem poder fazer nada. Algo lhe dizia que estava em apuros. De comum acordo, durante a viagem, evitaram conversar sobre assuntos que pudessem provocar discussões.

Bella mostrara-se interessada no projeto do trem-bala e fizera muitas perguntas que ele respondera com genuíno prazer e até falara sobre o Pony Express. Um assunto puxava outro, e ele chegara a comentar como Rosalie e Emmett haviam se conhecido e a história de amor dos dois. Assim, passaram três dias maravilhosos, viajando de carro, aproveitando a temperatura amena do outono.

Com o filho sentado atrás, na cadeirinha, Edward experimentava o gosto do que era ter uma família de verdade. Parecia impossível que Bella estivesse com ele só por um tempo e que, dentro de duas semanas, voltaria para San Diego para fazer os preparativos do casamento com Jacob Black:

Quando pensava nisso, era como se uma nuvem negra pairasse sobre ele e lhe roubasse toda a luz. Mais do que nunca, o conselho de Jasper fazia sentido. Seria bom falar com o noivo de Bella o quanto antes, para saber como reagiria quando soubesse de sua intenção com relação ao filho. O que faria quando descobrisse que pretendia fazer parte da vida de Nicky? Só então poderia saber como era de fato esse tal de Jacob Black. Como dissera Jasper, alguns homens não eram capazes de lidar com uma situação dessas por muito tempo. Assim que voltassem da viagem a Nova York, estava decidido a descobrir quanto o noivo de Bella a amava.

Só mesmo por causa de Nicky aceitara ir à festa do pai. Bella tinha toda razão quando falara da importância de deixar de lado a animosidade com a família para o bem do filho que tinham. Assim, ele cresceria como uma criança saudável, com avô, avó e tios de ambos os lados. Se os parentes ficassem distantes, Nicky ficaria curioso e logo começaria a fazer perguntas. Poderia descobrir coisas desagradáveis e acabaria como Edward, ressentido com os próprios pais. Se a história se repetisse, de nada teria adiantado a experiência de vida dele. Pelo bem do filho, teria de se esforçar para tentar se comportar de maneira civilizada com relação a seus parentes mais próximos, sangue de seu sangue.

Bella desempenhara bem o papel de mediadora, mas ele não se iludia. Conhecia muito bem a própria mãe e sabia como podia ser cruel em algumas situações. Até hoje, o sofrimento que ela causara a Ben ainda o perturbava.

Aos quinze anos de idade, Edward percebera que sua mãe nunca acharia nenhuma garota que namorasse boa o suficiente para ele. Antes de levar Bella para Nova York para conhecer sua família, avisara-a sobre a natureza mesquinha da mãe, para evitar surpresas desagradáveis, caso não fosse aceita como futura nora.

A segurança que Bella demonstrara de que nada afetaria o seu amor por ele e a reação cordial dos pais, quando a conheceram, deixaram-no tão feliz, que concordou com que ela ficasse hospedada na mansão dos Cullen, enquanto ele cobria a falta inesperada de um amigo em um seminário. Se a família dele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o rompimento, por que Bella teria insistido tanto em voltar a Nova York para a festa de aniversário do seu pai?

Tudo por causa de Nicky. A maternidade fizera com que Bella amadurecesse de uma forma admirável. Edward observava o jeito carinhoso do amigo Emmett, que brincava com a filha de dez meses. Ele também mudara para melhor. Elizabeth tivera o poder de transformar um solteirão convicto em um ótimo marido e pai. Edward queria ser assim também: um homem de quem Nicky se orgulhasse, amasse e respeitasse.

Nicky era tudo que tinha nesse mundo. Olhou para o filho que estava deitado no cercado com Elizabeth e jurou que faria qualquer coisa para conservar o seu amor.

— Um franco por seus pensamentos, _mon ami._

Edward sorriu para o amigo perspicaz.

— Estava aqui pensando que você virou um paizão. E um sujeito de sorte, tem uma mulher que o ama e uma filhinha que o adora. Vou lhe confessar uma coisa: fazer amor com Bella e me tornar pai de Nicky foram as experiências mais incríveis de minha vida. Mas não sabe o pavor que sinto agora que a mulher que amo vai se casar com outro homem — disse, com a voz engasgada.

Por detrás das sobrancelhas negras, os olhos inteligentes de Emmett refletiram por um momento.

— Quer dizer que não conseguiu descobrir nada nesse período em que estiveram juntos? Nada que explicasse por que de fato ela o abandonou?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Pensei que meus pais estivessem por detrás disso, mas minha mãe descobriu que Bella estava comigo e veio nos visitar no trailer_, _domingo, para conhecer Nicky. Chegou a convencer Bella a ir a Nova York com o bebê no aniversário do meu pai, sábado que vem. Se ela quer ver meu pai, então minha teoria não tem sentido.

Podia perceber a mente de Emmett pensando sobre o que acabara de dizer.

— Edward, já se perguntou por que uma mulher que tentou abandoná-lo há menos de um ano voltaria para se ver na mesma situação, antes mesmo de se casar?

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Já me fiz milhares de perguntas, é uma tortura — disse, desanimado. — Mas não consigo encontrar uma explicação que faça sentido. Talvez ela tenha medo de que eu não cumpra a minha parte no trato, então está fazendo tudo para me agradar.

— Não a esse ponto! É exatamente isso que não faz sentido. Você e eu tivemos os mesmos problemas em nos sas famílias. Foi triste o dia em que admitimos que não podíamos confiar em nossos pais. Talvez fosse bom pensar do mesmo jeito com relação à sua mãe.

A insinuação de Emmett pairava no ar.

— Já fiz isso, mas Bella não me deu nem uma pista sequer de que eu estava no caminho certo.

— Exceto o desejo dela de voltar à cena do crime — Emmett insistia.

— É mais do que isso, Emm, ela implorou para que eu fosse. A desculpa foi que era pelo bem de Nicky, no futuro. Se minha mãe está arquitetando algo, não faço a menor idéia do que seja.

— Nem eu. Quando for para Nova York, vai ficar de olhos e ouvidos bem abertos, _c'est ne pas? _Há algo de podre na história, posso pressentir isso no ar. Jasper acha a mesma coisa.

— Eu sei. Tivemos uma conversa por telefone outro dia.

— Ele virá aqui amanhã. Quem sabe se pusermos as três cabeças para funcionar, poderemos ter alguma idéia brilhante para lhe servir de inspiração.

— Por mim, tudo bem! Seria bom uma inspiração divina. A essa altura, só assim eu conseguiria sobreviver, Emm.

— Infelizmente, já passei por isso e sei como se sente.

— Vamos lá, que tal darmos uma volta com nossas crianças pela fazenda?

Entre o paiol e o museu de pedras, Bella via, a distância, dois homens empurrando carrinhos de bebê. A paisagem árida e isolada do oeste era completamente oposta à que encontrara na densa vegetação do sítio arqueológico.

Ali, o ar frio era seco e muito mais leve. Bella, que sempre vivera ao nível do mar, ainda estava se adaptando à altitude de 2.800 metros.

Rosalie, a mulher de Emmett, era uma loira charmosa, uma pessoa radiante e de alto astral. Só agora Bella compreendia o carinho que Edward sentia por ela e o amigo francês, um homem também muito bonito.

Desde o momento em que haviam chegado, por volta do meio-dia, os McCarty não paravam de oferecer ajuda e tratavam Bella com muito respeito e gentileza. Tanta generosidade aumentava ainda mais o seu sofrimento, porque ela percebia quanto estaria perdendo quando par tisse de volta para San Diego.

— Eles estão com nossos bebês! — exclamou Rosalie, ao entrarem no trailer com os braços cheios de verduras. — Depressa, vamos tirar tudo do carro enquanto não voltam. Vamos arrumar tudo, antes que aqueles mortos de fome queiram comer de novo.

As duas riram. Bella já se afeiçoara a Rosalie.

— Se tem tanta certeza disso, vou insistir para que você e Emmett jantem conosco. Edward adora tacos de camarão. O que acha?

— Normalmente eu diria que seria maravilhoso.

— Ah, então diga, será um prazer cozinhar qualquer coisa que você goste.

Os olhos verdes de Rosalie piscaram.

— Os rapazes adoram frutos do mar, eu é que sou o problema. Há poucos dias descobri que estou esperando um bebê.

Bella deu um grito de alegria.

— Acho que Edward não sabe, senão teria me contado.

— A essa altura, Emmett já deve ter dado a notícia — ressaltou. — De qualquer forma, estou um pouco enjoada. O enjôo piora à tarde e só termina por volta das nove da noite.

— Vou lhe confessar, Rose. Eu sobrevivi graças a refrigerante. Nos primeiros três meses, era a única coisa que eu conseguia beber. Seria bom comprarmos algumas garrafas.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça, discordando.

Meu médico me receitou um remédio. Ele disse que devo melhorar dentro de poucos dias.

— Espero que sim.

— Você não imagina como estou contente que esteja aqui. Sabe, é minha primeira gravidez. Você acabou de passar por isso... há tanta coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar.

— Mas pensei que Elizabeth...

— Edward não lhe contou?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Ele disse que Emmett adotara Elizabeth, mas achei que ela era sua filha.

Depois de um breve silêncio, ela disse:

— Bem, minha irmã, quando era ainda uma adolescente, teve Elizabeth. O pai desapareceu. Para encurtar a história, resolvemos adotar a menina, com o consentimento da minha irmã.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

— Isso é ótimo para Elizabeth e para todos vocês! Que garota de sorte! Mas devem estar muito felizes por estarem esperando um filho de vocês.

— Estamos. — A voz de Rosalie falhou. — Espero que seja um menino. Emmett está com tanta inveja de Edward. O seu pequeno Nicky é meigo e bonito, como Edward. Já percebi como meu marido olha para o seu bebê... com tanto desejo.

— Quando Edward viu o próprio filho, foi a cena mais emocionante que já presenciei. Menino ou menina, Emmett vai se apaixonar pelo bebê, pode ter certeza disso.

Rosalie olhou-a, pensativa.

— Percebi que Edward mudou muito desde que o vi pela última vez. Ser pai combina com ele. Escute, Bella, não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, nem é da minha conta, por isso peço que me desculpe se estiver sendo indiscreta, mas preciso lhe dizer que adoro Edward e a adoro por ter contado a ele que tinham um filho.

Essas palavras falaram direto ao coração de Bella, e ela se comoveu.

— Embora Edward estivesse ressentido com o rompimento do noivado, sempre foi atencioso comigo e com Emm. Mesmo quando as coisas entre nós pioraram tanto que pensei que não fôssemos continuar mais juntos. O fato de você trazer o menino para ele conhecer e ajudá-lo a se tornar pai... acho que deu para Edward um novo ânimo de vida. Imagino que esteja sendo difícil para você conviver com ele, agora que está se preparando para se casar no próximo mês. Tudo o que posso dizer é que a admiro por lidar tão bem com uma situação que a maioria das mulheres não teria coragem de enfrentar.

— Obrigada — sussurrou Bella. — Mas é você que merece aplausos. Também a admiro, por cuidar de Elizabeth, por amá-la, quando sua irmã não tinha condições de fazê-lo.

— Acho que Emmett se apaixonou por ela, antes de mim.

— Tem um marido maravilhoso.

— Eu sei. E o seu noivo, como é? Você tem uma fotografia dele?

A pergunta trazia de volta todo o sofrimento que Bella sentia por estar mentindo para pessoas tão sinceras e amigas.

— Não, eu... eu esqueci de trazer. Quando vim para Nova York, planejava ficar apenas alguns dias. Jacob é o oposto de Edward. Escute, por que não pega uma lata de refrigerante e descansa um pouco, enquanto eu preparo o jantar? — propôs na tentativa de encerrar aquele assunto.

— Quer que eu ajude?

— Não, por favor. É melhor ficar longe da cozinha para não enjoar com o cheiro do camarão. — Ao dizer isso, Bella deu o refrigerante para Rosalie e sugeriu que descansasse no sofá. — Por que não olha o álbum de fotos de Nicky?

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Oh, eu adoraria!

— Vou buscar, está no quarto.

Quando voltou com o álbum, Rosalie disse:

— Eu e Emmett gostamos tanto daquela foto que Edward mandou por e-mail que penduramos na geladeira do nosso apartamento.

— Haverá espaço para o bebê no apartamento?

— Não, é quase tão apertado quanto esse trailer_l _— exclamou. — Ainda bem que quando ele nascer a nossa casa já vai estar pronta.

— Ah, estão construindo uma casa nova. Que ótimo! E onde fica?

— Aqui mesmo na fazenda, perto do estábulo. Edward e Jasper são tão nômades, que sugeri que construíssem suas casas aqui também. Quando estiverem preparados para isso, é claro. Há bastante espaço para nós todos aqui.

— E Edward concordou?

— Disse que ia pensar no assunto.

Bella não queria saber de mais nada, pois sentia-se imensamente triste por não estar ali para fazer parte daquela história.

— Edward lhe contou que o trem-bala vai passar por dentro de minha propriedade?

— Não, eu não sabia.

— É incrível imaginar que um dia essa terra foi rota do Pony Express e que agora vai ser usada para um trem revolucionário.

— Vai custar bilhões de dólares?

— Com certeza, os rapazes estão arriscando tudo nesse projeto. O futuro deles depende do seu sucesso. Durante o último mês, tenho viajado muito com Emmett, fazendo a minha parte para ajudar, o que não é grande coisa.

Bella sentira o gosto do que seria viver e trabalhar ao lado de Edward, durante a viagem que fizera com ele, cruzando os campos. Imaginou como seria se pudesse fazer parte do sonho daqueles homens tão determinados e empreendedores. Mas, quando ouvia falar na fortuna que custaria transformar esse sonho em realidade, sabia que tomara a decisão correta ao se afastar de Edward. No entanto, nunca invejara tanto alguém na vida quanto naquele momento invejava Rosalie McCarty.

— Você me dá licença um minuto? — perguntou Bella, antes de correr para o banheiro, a tempo de abafar, com uma toalha seu choro compulsivo.

Emmett ajudara a tirar da mesa os pratos do jantar.

— Bella? Você vai ter que me dar a receita depois. Foram os tacos mais deliciosos que já comi em toda a minha vida!

— Obrigada — murmurou enquanto punha a louça na máquina de lavar.

Depois de tudo arrumado, Emmett se sentou no sofá para brincar com Nicky, enquanto Edward ajudava Rosalie a dar mingal para Elizabeth.

Quando Bella entrou na sala, Emmett olhou em sua direção.

— Por que você e Edward não aproveitam enquanto está claro para dar uma volta a cavalo?

— Talvez fosse melhor não. Andei a cavalo poucas vezes em minha vida. Edward deve estar cansado da viagem... — Ela queria evitar um momento de intimidade entre os dois.

— Pelo contrário, estou muito bem-disposto — retrucou ele, levantando-se para sair.

— Não precisa se preocupar com Nicky. Eu e Rosalie daremos conta do recado.

Bella notou o olhar de cumplicidade que os dois trocaram. O amor deles era quase palpável.

— Parece que está frio lá fora. Pode levar minha jaqueta. Está pendurada no celeiro.

— Obrigada, Rose.

Depois de dar um beijo em Nicky, ela saiu do trailer_, _atrás de Edward. O celeiro ficava bem perto dali. Fazia frio, mas o pôr-do-sol estava magnífico.

Edward abriu a porta e entrou primeiro. Em seguida, apareceu com a jaqueta de Rosalie. Suas mãos, sobre os ombros de Bella, pareciam relutar em se afastar. Sentindo o co ração bater mais forte, ela caminhou em direção ao estábulo, sem fôlego.

— Só há um cavalo aqui! — exclamou, alarmada.

— Eu sei — respondeu, com a voz baixa. — Emmett me disse que seu garanhão está no veterinário. Esta é a égua de Rosalie, Cinnamon. — Procurou pelo freio pendurado na parede e o colocou na boca do animal.— Venha, apoie-se em mim que eu a ajudo subir. Ponha o pé esquerdo em minhas mãos.

Aquele passeio forçaria uma proximidade que até aquele momento ela conseguira evitar.

— Por que você não cavalga e eu fico olhando?

— Não precisa ter medo. Cinnamon já está acostumada comigo. Opa, lá vai você!

Antes que ela o impedisse, Edward a pegou pela cintura e a pôs em cima da égua cor de canela. Rápido como um raio, ele subiu atrás dela e segurou as rédeas.

— Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? — perguntou, surpresa com a destreza de Edward, apesar do medo que sentia de se aproximar dele.

— Rosalie costumava participar de rodeios, ela é uma ótima professora. Apoie-se em mim que você não cairá. Lá vamos nós!

Ao tilintar das esporas, a égua saiu a galope, não deixando outra opção para Bella, a não ser deixar-se apoiar em Edward. Corriam cada vez mais. Ela experimentava pela primeira vez uma sensação de êxtase. Ele só parou quando passaram por uma ponte sobre um rio cristalino. Bella sentiu os dedos de Edward que afastavam seus cabelos dos ombros.

— Agora posso enxergar melhor o caminho... — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Talvez fosse inconsciente da parte dele, mas deslizou a mão esquerda pelo quadril de Bella e, enquanto apontava para uma linha imaginária ao longo da água, roçou o rosto dela com a outra mão. Era impossível se concentrar em qualquer explicação quando sentia o palpitar do coração de Edward em suas costas. Estava ofegante, assim como ela. As mãos escorregavam pelo ventre de Bella, e, sem perceber, ele a puxava para mais perto.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou, com a voz engasgada de emoção — Você tem um cheiro delicioso, Bella. — Com os lábios, fazia carinhos circulares em seu pescoço, enquanto a beijava, deixando-a louca de desejo.

— Não, não podemos! — murmurou, ao sentir que ele a pressionava contra o peito. — Não seria justo com Jacob.

— A existência de Nicky é a prova de que eu tenho prioridades. Sei que ainda me quer, sejamos honestos quanto a isso — disse com a voz rouca, ao abaixar os lábios para beijá-la.

Por alguns minutos, ela mergulhou em sensações de prazer e parecia não ter nenhum poder sobre o próprio corpo. Esqueceu-se de que estava em cima de um cavalo, no fim do mundo. A única coisa real era a presença daquele homem que amava com todas as forças do seu coração.

Mas ao ouvir-se gemer de êxtase, voltou a si e percebeu o que estava fazendo. Usou toda a força que tinha para afastá-lo e fugir dos beijos ardentes. Não saberia quem tremia mais.

— Pelo que eu me lembre, isso não faz parte do nosso trato — disse ela, com desdém. — Agora que provou o que queria, acho melhor voltarmos para o trailer_._

— Como queira. — Havia na voz dele um tom de satisfação indisfarçável. — Quando falar com Jacob essa noite, mande lembranças minhas.

No galope de volta para o estábulo, Bella se valeu do vento que lhe fustigava o rosto para secar as lágrimas.

Assim que chegaram, ela desceu rapidamente da égua Cinnamon e saiu do estábulo. Só ao entrar no trailer_, _percebeu que ainda usava a jaqueta de Rosalie. Os dois olharam para ela do sofá ao mesmo tempo, sem entender o que acontecia.

— Está tudo bem com você? — Emmett foi o primeiro a perguntar.

— Si... sim, claro!

— Como foi o passeio a cavalo? — Rosalie queria saber.

— Foi tudo bem. E Nicky, bagunçou muito?

— Nem um pouco. Está dormindo como um anjo.

Bella sentia o rosto arder de calor. Com certeza, suas faces estavam vermelhas. Sentindo-se um pouco ridícula, tirou a jaqueta e a colocou no braço do sofá.

— Obrigada, Rose.

— De nada, querida. — Virou-se para o marido. — Acho que está na hora de colocarmos nossa pequena Elizabeth na cama. Você a carrega até o carro. Eu junto as coisas e arrumo a sacola.

Depois de agradecê-los por tudo mais uma vez, Bella se despediu e os acompanhou até a porta. Edward trancara o estábulo e caminhava em direção a eles. Incapaz de encará-lo, depois do que acontecera, ela correu para o quarto para se deitar.

Nicky dormia, portanto Edward não precisava olhá-lo. Como estava entretido lá fora com os McCarty, ela aproveitou e fechou a porta, desligou a luz e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas.

Com o coração palpitante, temia que Edward se aproximasse. Cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde, quando parecia estar recuperando a calma, ele abriu a porta. A silhueta masculina de Edward era ressaltada pela luz que vinha da sala.

— Você esqueceu isso. — Jogou o celular na cama dela.

Jasper desceu do bimotor com uma mala de mão. Caminhou em direção a Emmett e Edward, que o aguardavam no pequeno aeroporto. Depois de jogar a mala no banco traseiro do carro, apertou a mão dos amigos, mas Edward sentiu falta do sorriso usual. Emmett também percebeu algo estranho.

— O que há de errado, _mon ami?_

— Tenho algumas novidades — disse, dirigindo-se a Edward. — Por que não saímos daqui e então eu lhes conto tudo.

Edward engoliu em seco, ligou o motor do carro e se distanciou do asfalto, em direção a uma estrada deserta de terra. Parou em um trecho sem saída.

— Vá em frente. Conte-me tudo.

— Ontem, tive de ir a San Diego para conferir um material que uns engenheiros ficaram de enviar, mas não mandaram. Enquanto estava lá, liguei para a casa dos pais de Isabella e perguntei sobre Jacob Black, como se fosse um amigo.

— E o que eles disseram?

— Nunca ouviram falar nele. — Edward estava boquiaberto.

— Você me disse que ele frequentava uma faculdade.

— Liguei para todas as faculdades locais e até mesmo para as da redondeza. Nenhuma delas registrava o nome dele como aluno.

Uma onda de adrenalina percorreu o corpo de Edward.

— Curioso, fui ao departamento de trânsito e convenci uma jovem a procurar o nome dele no computador. Edward, se o nome do noivo de Isabella é Jacob Black ou qualquer coisa parecida, ele não mora em San Diego, nem nas redondezas.

Emmett apertou os olhos.

— Das duas uma: ou mora em outro lugar ou...

— Ou não existe! — concluiu Jasper.

Os três se entreolharam, enquanto Edward refletia sobre as implicações daquela informação valiosa.

— Meu Deus! Ela está mentindo para mim esse tempo todo.

— Isso pode significar muitas coisas — ponderou Jasper. Edward concordou com a cabeça.

— Nem sei como agradecer!

— É melhor fazer isso depois de descobrir toda a verdade.

— Se não se importar, Emmett, você leva Jasper para seu apartamento, e eu vou para o trailer_, _conversar com Bella. Nós nos encontraremos mais tarde. Eu ligarei para vocês.

— Parece que você tem um plano em mente.

Meia hora mais tarde, Edward estava no trailer_, _pronto para a guerra. Surpresa, Bella o viu entrar.

— Não o esperava tão cedo. Onde está seu amigo Jasper? Ele não veio?

Edward estava muito nervoso para sentar. Permaneceu de pé no meio da sala, com vontade de sacudi-la para arrancar dela a verdade.

— Sim, ele veio. — Edward percebeu que Bella, com bebê no colo, apertou um pouco Nicky e mostrava sinais de tensão.

— O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim?

— Jasper foi ontem a San Diego, a negócios.

O rosto dela perdeu a cor. Era o primeiro sinal de que a máscara iria se quebrar.

— Quer me fazer o favor de dizer de quem é esse anel que você está usando? Porque, com certeza, não é de Jacob Black. Jacob Black não existe.

Se ela estivesse mesmo dizendo a verdade, teria negado imediatamente. Mas o fato de ficar imóvel, sem dizer uma única palavra, falava por si.

— Por que inventou essa história, Bella?

A resposta pareceu demorar uma eternidade.

— Não queria que pensasse que eu viera a Nova York na esperança de reatar nosso relacionamento a fim de que você que me sustentasse.

Edward queria a verdade. Ali estava.

— Mas você ainda me quer.

Finalmente, Bella o encarou.

— Nunca neguei a atração que sinto por você, mas não pretendo fazer nada a respeito. Quando eu disse que mudara de idéia e queria desmanchar o nosso noivado, eu disse a verdade.

Edward ainda estava pensando sobre aquela súbita confirmação da mentira sobre a existência de Jacob, quando Bella continuou:

— Mas já que sua mãe pensa que estou noiva, não acha que seria melhor mantermos essa história, pelo menos, durante a festa de aniversário do seu pai, amanhã?

"Quando for para Nova York, fique de olhos e ouvidos bem abertos", as palavras de Emmett ressoaram na mente de Edward.

* * *

**_ Capítulo 8 postado!_**

**_Obrigada a todos que deixaram review, fim de semana que vem posto o próximo capítulo._**

**_Bjs... até lá!_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO ****IX**

Edward pegou roupas limpas e avisou que ia tomar banho. Depois de fechar a porta do banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e telefonou para o apartamento onde Rosalie já morava quando conheceu Emmett. Os dois amigos, que falaram com ele por uma extensão, não se mostraram surpresos, ao descobrirem que não havia noivo algum.

— Eu lhe devo essa, Jasper.

— Tudo que eu fiz foi especular.

— A especulação dissipou as nuvens. Agora as coisas estão mais claras, como diz Emmett.

— Isso é muito bom, _mon ami._

— Bella ainda não sabe, mas daqui a pouco vamos para Denver, fazer algumas compras no shopping, antes de viajarmos no vôo de amanhã cedo para Nova York. Prepare-se para ficar à vontade no trailer_, _Jasper. Vou deixar a chave da caminhonete e do trailer em cima da porta do celeiro. As garotas compraram um monte de comida, está tudo à sua disposição.

— Vou aceitar a oferta.

— É o mínimo que posso oferecer, depois do que fez por mim.

— Quando chegar a Nova York, não confie em ninguém! — lembrou-o Emmett, mais uma vez.

— Deus o abençoe — murmurou Jasper.

— Amém — ecoou Emmett. — Só um instante, _mon vieux, _minha mulher quer dizer mais alguma coisa.

Edward segurou o celular com mais força.

— Edward?

— Sim, Rosalie.

— Eu e Bella tivemos algumas conversas ontem, de mulher para mulher. Não disse nada de revelador, e foi exatamente o que ela não disse que é importante ressaltar. A certa altura, ela correu para o banheiro e começou a chorar. Só uma mulher apaixonada faz uma coisa dessas.

No íntimo de sua alma, Edward queria acreditar nela. Mas se não havia nenhum impedimento por parte da família dele, e Bella ainda insistia em voltar para San Diego, era porque...

— Obrigada por me contar, Rosalie. Você é um amor.

— Eu gostei de Bella, de verdade. — A voz dela tremeu.

— Falo com vocês depois. Cuide-se, Rosalie. — Desligou o telefone e começou a se despir. Dez minutos mais tarde, saiu do banheiro, pronto para pôr seu plano em ação.

Bella estava no quarto, trocando a fralda de Nicky.

— Já que vai trocá-lo, lembre-se de pôr também o casaquinho azul.

Ela olhou-o curiosa.

— Por quê?

— Porque vamos passar a noite em Denver. Pretendo chegar lá antes que as lojas fechem. Estive pensando naquilo que me disse, sobre deixar o passado para trás, para o bem do futuro de Nicky. Vai ser uma festa enorme, tenho certeza. Muitas pessoas importantes vão estar lá: senadores, banqueiros, empresários, parentes da Grécia e da Inglaterra, e grande parte de minha família. Vai haver champanhe, orquestra, baile...

Bella não havia pensado naquilo e, por um instante, pensou em declinar do convite.

— Se queremos ir à festa, terá de ser em grande estilo. Minha mãe vai contratar um fotógrafo. Um dia, quando Nicky vir as fotos, vamos querer que sinta orgulho de nós. Então, vamos procurar alguma roupa adequada, um belo vestido longo para você e uma casaca para mim. E também um terninho e gravata para a Nicky.

Bella não conseguia pensar com racionalidade, e Edward, em seu plano de pressioná-la, falava cada vez mais animado.

— A viagem terá que ser curta, pois preciso estar de volta domingo à noite, para discutir assuntos importantes com Emmett e Jasper. Por isso, ele veio para cá. Portanto, não precisamos levar muita coisa, exceto a parafernália de Nicky, claro. Seria bom se saíssemos daqui a uns vinte minutos.

Deixando-a com uma expressão de total surpresa, ele tirou as chaves do chaveiro e saiu para colocá-las em cima da porta do celeiro. Pela primeira vez em quase um ano, Edward sentia-se no controle de sua vida de novo. Era uma sensação de alívio.

Se Bella era capaz de inventar um noivo, também seria capaz de criar outras histórias, mas, naquele momento, ele se recusava a levantar mais dúvidas que o confundiriam ainda mais.

Depois de voltar ao trailer e juntar as suas coisas, caminhou até o quarto.

—Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Era possível perceber que os planos dele tinham acabado com a segurança dela. Bella evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. De fato, desde que chegara a Warwick, ela não agia de modo tão nervoso.

— Se fizer o favor de levar Nicky para o carro, eu rapidamente terminarei de arrumar as coisas.

Foi com grande prazer que Edward pegou o filho.

— Vamos lá, garotinho, vamos dar uma folga para a mamãe. Vejo-a você no carro, mamãe — disse, antes de sair.

Já caminhando pela fazenda, Edward dizia:

— Dê uma olhada em volta, filho. Vê esses campos, o céu azul, os cavalos? É aqui que vou morar com você. Respire o ar puro. Aqui é o lugar ideal para se viver, onde o homem e seu cavalo podem ter liberdade e espaço para viver plenamente. Agora tenho certeza de que, com os amigos certos, é o lugar mais perfeito do mundo para sermos felizes. — Deu um beijo no filho, acomodou-o no banco de trás da perua e foi ajudar Bella com a bagagem.

Tudo estava pronto, eles partiram. A estrada estava vazia, sem a multidão de turistas que costumava lotar a rodovia de Cheyenne para Denver. Chegaram ao destino sem problemas e com tempo de sobra para fazer as compras.

Edward estacionou, tirou o carrinho do porta-malas, montou-o e acomodou Nicky.

— Acho melhor comprar primeiro o vestido da mamãe. As mulheres são bem mais complicadas e precisam comprar muitos acessórios.

Bella permanecia calada, ms sua expressão indicava que desconfiava de alguma coisa. Enquanto isso, ele olhava todas as vitrines, em busca do um vestido deslumbrante com o qual ele a imaginava fazendo uma entrada triunfal na festa do pai. Queria encontrar um modelo de um famoso estilista italiano, que adoraria ver na mulher que o acompanhava, com olhar distante.

Ignorando a relutância dela, Edward entrou na loja exclusiva e perguntou à vendedora se havia alguma coisa que combinava com os olhos de Bella. A mulher observou Bella de cima a baixo e disse que voltaria em seguida. Quando reapareceu, trazia nos braços um vestido que o deixou boquiaberto. Era um longo de duas peças, de veludo prateado com mangas três-quartos e decote drapeado. A leveza do tecido combinava com o olhar cristalino de Bella.

Edward tinha certeza de que o vestido lhe cairia muito bem, principalmente o detalhe do top_, _que envolvia os quadris, ressaltando-lhe as formas curvilíneas do corpo.

Com seus longos cabelos avermelhados e sedosos, sua beleza exótica seria o centro das atenções.

Para Edward, Bella poderia se vestir com qualquer coisa, mas para a segurança dela, era melhor garantir que fosse a mulher mais elegante da festa. Conhecia a própria mãe e o tipo de gente com quem convivia. Sabia que todos estariam vestidos impecavelmente, com modelos deslumbrantes, confeccionados por estilistas de todo o mundo da moda.

— Eu ficarei com Nicky, enquanto você experimenta. — Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

— Não poderia usar isso.

Edward olhou para a vendedora e perguntou:

— Qual é o tamanho?

— É 38.

— Serve. Pode embrulhar. Também vamos levar um par de sandálias prateadas, como aquelas que estão expostas na vitrine, tamanho 36.

A mulher sorriu.

— Sim, senhor.

Ele tirou o cartão de crédito e pagou, enquanto Bella o puxava de lado, pela camisa.

— Por favor, Edward... — implorava. — Sei que está bravo porque menti sobre meu noivo, mas não precisamos fazer uma farsa dessas em Nova York. Deixe-me procurar por um vestido preto simples.

O que estava prestes a dizer a magoaria, mas não haveria outra forma de convencê-la a usar o vestido. Ela o forçara a jogar pesado. Agora era olho por olho, dente por dente.

— Estou fazendo isso por mim, Bella, assim não me envergonharia na frente da minha família.

A expressão de espanto que marcou o rosto delicado era prova de que atingira o alvo.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, a vendedora estava de volta com a sacola contendo o vestido e a sandália. Depois de devolver o cartão de crédito, os dois saíram sem dizer nada, em direção à loja de ternos que tinham visto no piso inferior do shopping.

Logo na entrada, ele notara que a loja também dispunha de uma seção infantil. O pequeno terno para bebê era uma peça única de mangas curtas que abotoava entre as pernas. O babador fora desenhado para parecer a frente do terno, com a gola e a gravatinha borboleta de cetim preto que abotoava no pescoço.

Edward vibrava.

— Adivinha, garotinho? Com meias e sapatos brancos, você vai ser a grande atração da festa do vovô. — Ele pôs o terninho sobre o balcão e pediu ao vendedor para lhe trazer um terno que combinasse com o longo de Bella.

— Preciso de um 44 longo com cintura 85 e colarinho 3.

O vendedor trouxe conforme o que pedira. Edward experimentou e, mais uma vez, virou-se para Nicky.

— O que acha? Gostou?

De excitação, o bebê começou a mexer os braços e as pernas. Pelo canto do olho, ele percebeu que, pela primeira vez, Bella não sorria para o filho. Parecia distante, com o pensamento na viagem de Nova York. Alguma coisa a apavorava, e Edward mal podia esperar para descobrir o que era.

Rindo do entusiasmo do bebê, Edward ordenou:

— Meu filho gostou. Embrulhe junto com uma gravata listrada de cinza e prata, uma faixa de cetim preta e abotoaduras de pérola. Também vou levar um par de meias pretas e sapatos como aqueles que estão ali no chão.

Mais uma vez, pôs o cartão de crédito sobre o balcão. Arriscou olhar para Bella, que pegara Nicky do carrinho. Estava corada.

O fato de ela ficar constrangida com a situação dava a Edward um estranho prazer. Estava usando Nicky como escudo contra sua insegurança, caso contrário por que tiraria o bebê do carrinho, quando ele parecia tão satisfeito?

— Aqui está, senhor.

Edward agradeceu o vendedor e pôs as compras no carrinho vazio. Olhando para Bella, disse:

— Vamos?

Saiu empurrando o carrinho. Bella o seguiu, com Nicky no colo.

— Quando chegarmos ao hotel, seria bom pedirmos que levem nosso jantar no quarto. Poderemos dormir cedo, logo depois de Nicky, o que acha? Ou pensou em jantar fora?

— Não pensei em nada — ela respondeu, com a voz fria.

— Se não gosta do vestido que comprei para você, ainda está em tempo de devolvê-lo e procurar outra coisa.

— O vestido é lindo — finalmente, admitiu.

— Ficará lindo em você! Na verdade, tenho a ousadia de afirmar que nós três faremos uma entrada triunfal, que deixará minha mãe perplexa. Será uma ocasião rara, acho que vou me divertir.

Quando entraram no carro, Bella virou-se e disse, com a voz alterada:

— Edward, sei que você detesta visitar sua casa. Por quê, de repente, ficou tão ansioso para ir a Nova York?

"Posso mentir tão bem quanto você, meu amor", ele disse para si mesmo.

— Corrija-me, se estiver errado, mas não foi você mesma que me implorou para fazer isso, pensando no futuro de Nicky?

— Sim — murmurou, emocionada.

— Parece que foi você quem mudou de idéia. Por mim, está tudo bem. Podemos voltar agora mesmo para Laramie. Os rapazes vão vibrar se eu aparecer hoje à noite. Estamos atrasados com nosso cronograma. — Ao falar isso, mudou de faixa e virou à direita na placa de saída para Cheyenne.

— O que está fazendo?

— Tentando agradar.

— Não! — gritou, em pânico.

— Não o quê? — Quanto mais insistia naquele ponto, mais ela agia como quem tinha algo a esconder.

— Edward, pelo amor de Deus! Sabe que temos que ir.

— Não, se não quiser.

— Eu quero.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

Se havia uma pessoa no carro que odiaria pisar na mansão dos Cullen, era Bella. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo nos bastidores, e ele estava disposto a descobrir a qualquer custo.

Para a maioria das pessoas, como Bella, os nomes Guggenheim, Carnegie, Vanderbilt, Astor representavam famílias de milionários que, na história da América, haviam construído suas mansões na costa norte de Long Island, a chamada Costa do Ouro.

Quando Edward dissera pela primeira vez que a levaria para Nova York para conhecer sua família, ela não fazia a menor idéia de que a casa dele era a famosa Castlemaine Hall, uma magnífica mansão em estilo Charles II, com jardins construídos em 1903 na costa norte, uma propriedade rural de 60 acres que pertencera ao seu tataravô, John J. Cullen, um importante banqueiro e grande esportista.

Desde então, fora a residência de todos os descendentes da família. Aparentemente, quando o pai de Edward, Carlisle, casara com Esme Masen, filha do grande magnata, Johan Masen, a mansão ganhara ainda um acervo de objetos de arte e de móveis do século dezoito.

No começo, Bella pensou que Edward estava brincando, quando a limusine que os apanhara no aeroporto entrou na alameda arborizada, em direção a um jardim lindíssimo em frente à mansão. Ela achou que era uma das famosas mansões do Patrimônio Histórico Nacional.

Mas quando duas criadas surgiram na porta da frente para cumprimentá-lo, percebeu que era a casa dele e logo descobriu que, de fato, fazia parte do Patrimônio Histórico Nacional, como exemplo de extremo bom gosto e do bem viver.

Edward detestava aquele lugar. Ele a chamava de monstruosidade criminosa, porque uma casa daquelas não poderia existir enquanto tantas outras pessoas não tinham nem onde morar.

Enquanto estivera lá, em uma visita que deveria durar só dois dias, não pôde se livrar da sensação de ser a "Bella no País dos Espelhos". Mas a viagem de Edward para Kentucky a obrigara a ficar ali por mais um dia. E foi então que o pesadelo começou.

Como um _déjà vu, _os criados os receberam outra vez, entretanto, havia muitas diferenças.

Várias limusines estavam estacionadas no jardim, quando Bella e Edward chegaram em um táxi comum. Nicky vinha nos braços do pai.

As empregadas fizeram tanto alvoroço com o bebê, que Bella achou que não conseguiria entrar na casa. Ele demorou a notar que tudo aquilo a estava incomodando e quando finalmente Edward percebeu o cansaço de Bella, pediu que elas fossem buscar as malas.

As empregadas explicaram que a sra. Cullen reservara a suíte azul para Bella, como da outra vez e que um berço fora colocado no quarto. Mas Edward alterou os planos da mãe.

— Bella e o bebê vão ficar comigo no meu quarto. Por favor, leve o berço para lá. Nosso filho precisa descansar, antes da festa de hoje à noite.

Bella não ousou contestar Edward na frente dos empregados, mas tinha muito para dizer, depois que subissem a escada magnífica e entrassem na suíte monumental que ficava do outro lado da mansão.

— Não posso dormir aqui, não sou sua noiva nem sua mulher. Se me mudar para este quarto, a fofoca vai se espalhar como fogo na floresta. Quando sua mãe me viu na semana passada, foi informada de que eu estava noiva de outro homem. Você pode não se importar com as convenções, mas eu me importo.

Ela não gostou nada do sorriso arrogante de Edward, enquanto caminhava pelo quarto, carregando Nicky.

— Nosso garotinho é a prova do nosso relacionamento no passado. Acha mesmo que o fato de ficarmos em quartos separados vai evitar fofocas? Quanto à minha mãe, ela nos encontrou juntos no trailer e já deve ter uma opinião formada a nosso respeito.

Bella percebia que a situação estava fugindo ao seu controle.

— Só existe uma cama aqui.

— Vou dormir no divã, como eu fazia quando garoto.

Durante as duas semanas em que convivera com ele, Edward às vezes se mostrava irredutível, mas sempre se mostrava disposto a conversar. Mas desde que haviam ido ao shopping de Denver, uma mudança radical acontecera. Edward se tornara implacável, e o que mais a preocupava era que agora não conseguia prever o comportamento dele. Por sua vez, Bella desenvolvera o hábito de ficar sempre na defensiva.

— Entendo que tenha criado para você um mundo de faz-de-conta, para escapar desse ambiente de museu. Mas agora precisa encarar a realidade, você não é mais uma criança.

— Graças a Deus já tenho idade suficiente para ficar longe desse lugar, assim que Nicky for apresentado à corte — resmungou, em tom amargo.

— Quando trouxerem o berço, vou pedir para servirem a comida aqui no quarto. Vamos descansar com Nicky. Nenhum de nós vai sair deste quarto até a hora de fazermos nossa entrada triunfal na grande festa de hoje à noite. Mamãe quer manter segredo sobre o bebê até o momento crucial, para não desapontá-la, vamos manter nosso filho aqui com a gente.

Edward parecia tão irredutível que assustava Bella. Ela se afastou e começou a desempacotar as roupas novas, para pendurá-las antes da festa. Qualquer coisa valia, para se manter ocupada e ganhar tempo, enquanto imaginava uma maneira de se livrar dele por alguns minutos.

Em algum lugar daquela imensa mansão, a mãe dele a aguardava para assinar os papéis, junto com o advogado da família. Mas depois do que acontecera no ano anterior, quando Edward a deixara sozinha, ele obviamente decidira que nesta viagem ficaria ao lado dela e do filho, para evitar a possibilidade de outra surpresa.

Bella sabia que, se não conseguisse arrumar um jeito de assinar os documentos, a sra. Cullen a culparia. No entanto, não conseguia imaginar uma forma de escapar para levar a cabo o compromisso que tinha.

Mal acabou de desembrulhar as compras, as empregadas chegaram com o berço. Bella ouviu-o pedir para que trouxessem a comida ao quarto. Sabia que ele não dormiria, mesmo que se deitassem para descansar, antes da festa. Mas enquanto tomasse banho, teria alguns minutos para escapar do quarto. Então procuraria a sra. Cullen para terminar de vez com aquele pesadelo.

No entanto, as coisas não aconteceram como imaginara. Depois de comer e de relaxar por quatro horas, ela se retirou para tomar banho e também para dar banho no bebê, no imenso banheiro da suíte. Só depois de sair do banheiro junto com Nicky se deu conta de que, enquanto estivera ocupada, Edward se banhara em outro chuveiro e já estava vestido em seu fraque. Naquele momento, ele amarrava à cintura a faixa de cetim preto.

Depois de vestido, Nicky era uma cópia em miniatura do pai. Os dois estavam impecáveis, dos pés à cabeça. Ela não pôde deixar de suspirar, ao ver as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo tão elegantes e lindas.

Isso significava que, para assinar os documentos, teria de arranjar um momento durante a festa. A mãe dele deveria fazer algum sinal, quando chegasse a hora. Assim que Edward a viu, parou o que estava fazendo e foi ao encontro dela. Pegou o bebê e nada escapou ao seu olhar minucioso. Das sandálias prateadas à seda ao redor do seu decote de veludo, que lhe deixava os ombros à mostra.

—O que acha do nosso filho? — perguntou ela, com voz trêmula.

Quando viu a expressão dele ao olhar para o filho, tão adorável em sua roupinha branca, Bella mal podia conter a emoção. Quando ele o levantou nos braços e o bebê sorriu, Bella percebeu que os olhos verdes de Edward ficaram mareados, enquanto observava o filho com orgulho e amor.

Naquele momento, ela gostaria de ter uma câmara fotográfica para guardar para sempre aquele instante sagrado. Mais tarde, quando já houvesse partido, guardaria a fotografia como lembrança dos melhores dias de sua vida.

Finalmente, ele pôs o menino nos ombros e virou-se para Bella.

— São nove e meia. Está na hora. Vamos!

Segurando sua mão tão firme que era impossível soltá-la, deixaram o quarto e caminharam pelo longo corredor que levava à escadaria em espiral.

A música, os risos e as vozes ressoavam do andar de baixo. Bella desejava apagar aquele momento de sua vida, mas se Nicky era para ela a própria vida, qualquer sacrifício valia a pena. Aceitando as condições que ele e a mãe impuseram, poderia voltar para San Diego com o filho. Então conheceria outro pesadelo e intermináveis dores de cabeça, com as discussões sobre a partilha da custódia.

Os empregados deviam ter recebido ordens da sra. Cullen para ficar de olho em Edward, pois assim que apareceram, ela os esperava no hall de mármore, no final da escada, elegantemente vestida, com um longo de seda vermelho-escuro.

Olhou para Edward com evidente orgulho materno e, quando apertou as faces de Nicky, fitou Bella com seus olhos verdes, como se dissesse que era melhor manter a sua palavra, caso contrário...

Para desempenhar bem o papel de boa anfitriã e impressionar Edward, beijou Bella no rosto.

— Vamos nos ver daqui a pouco e resolver isso de uma vez por todas — intimou-a, com voz grave.

— Esperem aqui, enquanto eu peço para a orquestra parar de tocar. — Quando anunciou que Edward chegara com um presente especial para o pai, a mão dele apertou a de Bella.

— Não, Edward. — Ela tentou soltar-lhe a mão. — Vá você na frente com Nicky. Eu irei em um minuto.

Sem aceitar o pedido dela, manteve-a junto de si.

— Ou fazemos isso do meu jeito, ou não faremos.

Ele não lhe dera outra chance. No instante seguinte, praticamente a arrastava através da porta, ao som de palmas e vivas. Para não provocar um escândalo em público, parou de evitá-lo e caminhou ao lado dele até a sala toda decorada com objetos do século dezoito.

Cerca de sessenta convidados estavam ali. Não era a multidão que Bella imaginara. Reconhecera a irmã e o irmão de Edward, juntamente com as respectivas famílias. Era uma cena insólita, todo mundo vestido na última moda, em um ambiente tão antigo, como se estivessem fora de época. Sabia que Edward compartilhava os seus pensamentos, à medida que a levava em direção aos seus pais, que estavam de pé, defronte à enorme lareira.

O sr. Cullen era quase tão alto quanto Edward e usava o mesmo tipo de fraque, a única diferença era a gravata borboleta. Os cabelos grisalhos misturavam-se aos fios castanho-claros. Embora já tivesse certa idade, os olhos azuis permaneciam tão vivos quanto da última vez que vira o filho.

Bella tinha uma relação tão boa com os seus pais, que não podia suportar a frieza daqueles cumprimentos. Sentia o coração apertado só de ver os dois homens apertarem as mãos, quando seria natural que se abraçassem e chorassem, depois de tanto tempo sem se verem.

— Papai, feliz aniversário! Você se lembra de Bella? — O pai dele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça — Ela deu à luz o nosso filho, no dia 19 de agosto. Permita-me apresentá-lo ao seu neto, Nicholas Swan Cullen.

Com um gesto que emocionou Bella, o bebê se aninhou no pescoço de Edward, enquanto ecoava na sala lotada um "ohhh"!

— Parece-se com você, Esme. — Com esse comentário, todos se aproximaram do bebê. — Quantos meses ele tem? — perguntou o sr. Cullen, em um tom um tanto áspero, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso.

Parecia que nem mesmo alguém como o sr. Cullen conseguia ficar imune a uma criança como Nicky.

— Dois meses — respondeu Edward, com indisfarçável orgulho.

Depois de uns vinte minutos de paparicação, o bebê começou a ficar inquieto, como se pedisse a mamadeira.

Bella achou que seria o momento perfeito para levar Nicky ao quarto. No caminho, poderia parar para assinar os papéis. Trocou um olhar com a sra. Cullen, que parecia ler os pensamentos dela.

— Venha, querido, você está cansado. Vamos dormir.

Mas ao se dirigir ao bebê, teve uma surpresa. Edward manteve o filho nos braços.

— Antes de dizermos boa-noite, — fez sinal para que todos ficassem em silêncio — gostaria de anunciar mais uma coisa.

Bella não fazia a menor idéia do que se tratava, mas Edward continuava de mãos dadas com ela. Um pressentimento estranho fez seu corpo tremer involuntariamente.

— Mamãe, pode segurar Nicky por um momento?

A sra. Cullen foi pega de surpresa e estava despreparada para segurar o neto, mas não teve escolha. Ele olhou ao redor.

— Esta é mesmo uma noite de festa. O presente que Bella me deu fez de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo. Gostaria de agradecê-la, diante da minha família e amigos por todo o sacrifício que ela teve que passar para poder ter o nosso filho. Por uma cruel obra do destino, não sabia que estava grávida, até que ela me trouxe o menino, há duas semanas. É claro, que não pude estar presente durante o parto. Nenhuma mulher deve passar por uma experiência dessas sem ter ao lado o homem que a ama tanto a ponto de engravidá-la.

Bella sentia-se inquieta e nervosa, mas procurava aparentar calma e tranquilidade.

— Bella pode ter fugido de mim uma vez, mas um milagre a trouxe de volta. Agora não vou deixar que escape outra vez, nunca mais.

Antes que pudesse entender o que acontecia, Bella sentiu que ele lhe tirara o anel da tia do dedo e colocara outro no lugar.

— Esta noite gostaria de anunciar o nosso noivado, vamos nos casar em Laramie, Wyoming, assim que chegarmos lá. Sei que todos nos desejam felicidades em nossa nova vida. Serão sempre bem-vindos, quando quiserem nos visitar. Nosso trailerestará sempre aberto para os amigos. Gostaríamos que Nicky crescesse e conhecesse todos os seus parentes, primos e tias da costa leste. Um dia, quando a linha que unir Nova York a San Francisco estiver pronta, e o trem-bala entrar em operação, viremos visitá-los.

Nicky começou a se agitar no colo da avó e parecia que iria chorar.

— Agora, se nos dão licença, vamos nos despedir por que nosso filho precisa dormir. Amanhã cedo temos de voltar para Denver. Foi um prazer revê-los.

Desta vez, enquanto ele pegava Nicky, Bella conseguiu se esgueirar. Aproveitando o momento em que ele recebia os cumprimentos, saiu da sala. A sra. Cullen foi atrás dela, os olhos revelando toda sua raiva.

— Você sabia disso? — perguntou furiosa, enquanto subia a escada e caminhava pelo longo corredor.

— Não, eu não sabia de nada! Eu juro! Edward sabe que não pretendo me casar com ele. Tenho de ficar por mais duas semanas, esse foi nosso trato. Então, eu e Nicky vamos para San Diego.

— Acredito em você, acho que meu filho perdeu a cabeça. Venha para o meu quarto, depressa!

Bella acompanhou a mãe de Edward até sua suíte. Assim que fechou a porta, viu dois homens sentados a uma mesa, que ficava no enorme aposento, como se fosse um escritório dentro do quarto. Eles estavam com uma pilha de papéis nas mãos.

— Dê-me o anel.

Era o mesmo anel que Edward pusera em seu dedo muito tempo atrás, em San Diego. Bella o tirou e o pôs na mão estendida da sra. Cullen.

— Sente-se. O sr. Cox mostrará onde assinar. Ele trouxe o sr. Stanton como testemunha. Vou descer e impedir que Edward suba, quando der pela sua falta.

— Isso não será necessário, mãe.

Ao ouvir a voz de Edward, em tom de reprovação, Bella deu um grito assustado.

* * *

Capítulo 9 postado!

Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review, desculpem por não ter postado fim de semana passado, é que nessa semana eu tive provas e tive que estudar :/

Vou ver se consigo postar o último até quarta-feira, bjs!


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO ****X**

Um mal-estar tomou conta dela. Virou-se devagar. Gelou, quando viu que o sr. Cullen estava junto com Edward no quarto. Não havia nem sinal de Nicky.

— Sr. Cox? Sr. Stanton? Se não se importam de esperar lá fora, esse é um assunto particular de família. Mas, por favor, fiquem por perto, caso eu precise consultá-los.

— Claro. — O advogado mais velho pigarreou, e os dois homens caminharam em direção à porta. Antes de saírem, Edward apanhou os papéis da mão do Sr. Cox. Bella fechou os olhos.

— Sugiro que nos sentemos. Isso vai levar algum tempo.

Bella tremia e já se sentara. O pai dele pegou a mulher pelo braço e levou-a até uma poltrona. Edward permaneceu onde estava, lendo os papéis.

Quando levantou os olhos, Bella se assustou. Ele estava pálido como cera. Em seus olhos, ela detectava uma profunda tristeza.

— De acordo com isso, se Bella assinasse esses documentos, estaria abrindo mão para sempre de seus direitos sobre minha fortuna, por causa de seu filho ilegítimo. Como se atreve a fazer isso, mãe— A voz alta ressoava no quarto.

— Não se zangue com ela, a idéia foi minha. — Se Bella não defendesse a mãe dele, poderia acontecer o pior.

— Obrigada por dizer isso, querida. — A sra. Cullen sinalizou um sorriso de gratidão.

Pela primeira vez, Bella tinha certeza de que o sorriso era sincero.

— Sua idéia?

Ela passou a língua entre os lábios, um típico gesto que revelava seu nervosismo.

— Sim, discutimos o assunto em Warwick. Tinha medo de que você não acreditasse que eu estava mesmo noiva. Pensei que pudesse achar que eu voltara com Nicky só para tirar dinheiro de você. — Sentindo-se acuada, ela falava sem parar. — Todo mundo sabe a fortuna que você vale. Seria natural que pensasse isso de mim. Então, imaginei que se eu pudesse lhe dar uma prova legal, não deixaria nenhuma margem de dúvidas de que eu não tinha intenção de usar nosso filho para extorquir-lhe dinheiro. E também...

— É verdade, Edward — continuou a mãe. — Bella me garantiu que ficaria com você até o final do mês e depois voltaria para San Diego para se casar com o noivo dela.

— Eu sou o noivo dela agora — explicou. — Ela nunca teve outro noivo, simplesmente inventou essa história.

A sra. Cullen parecia incrêdula.

— É verdade?

— Sim.

— Então, de quem era aquele anel que estava usando?

— Da minha tia. Mas nada disso importa, sra. Cullen, porque apesar da determinação de Edward, nós não vamos nos casar. Por favor, Edward, dê-me esses papéis. Quero assiná-los, depois vou procurar Nicky.

Ele a encarava como se nunca a houvesse visto antes.

— Será que não sabe que nada disso faz sentido. Não tem por que assinar esses papéis.

— Como assim?

Edward virou-se em direção ao pai.

— Diga a ela, pai.

A agressividade de sua voz a assustava. Bella olhou para o sr. Cullen, que continuava calado.

— Conte-lhe ou eu mesmo terei que fazê-lo. — O pai dele estava tão pálido quanto o filho.

— O quê?

— Já que parece que ficou surdo, vou chamar o sr. Cox para testemunhar as minhas revelações.

O sr. Cullen inclinou-se para frente e olhou para Bella.

— Minha jovem, o que meu filho está querendo dizer é que eu o deserdei quando completou dezoito anos.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela se levantou.

— Quer dizer...

— Quer dizer que eu o fiz assinar um documento legal no qual ele afirmava que não requereria tostão algum ou propriedade até o fim da sua vida.

Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Bella, ao imaginar o sofrimento de Edward.

— Por quê? O que seu filho lhe fez para merecer isso? — O homem fechou os olhos por um momento.

— Ele não queria mais ser meu filho.

— Quer dizer que ele não queria seguir os seus passos — falou alto, sem poder conter a pena que sentia de Edward. Sua tristeza era grande demais. — Já ouvi falar de pessoas como o senhor. Tem idéia do que fez? — Ela quase gritava. — Ele é o melhor ser humano, a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci na vida. É honesto, decente, um cientista brilhante. Edward é uma notoriedade na universidade. Por que acha que todos os geólogos dos Estados Unidos o chamaram para fazer aquela importante conferência em Kentucky, no ano passado? Porque não há alguém como ele!

Os pais de Edward tentavam manter a postura.

— Atualmente está envolvido em um projeto que vai revolucionar os problemas de transporte deste país, será o meio de transporte do milênio. Queria que seu filho seguisse a tradição dos Cullen? Pois bem, ele seguiu, mesmo sem seu apoio e seu amor. Mas é um homem de visão, não está interessado em manter o _status quo. _Es colheu um caminho mais nobre. Talvez não tenha tanto dinheiro no banco, mas o que tem ganhou com o próprio suor, sou testemunha disso. Não é de se espantar que não quisesse vir para cá no seu aniversário! Eu o convenci a vir, porque achei que seria melhor para Nicky se crescesse sabendo que duas famílias diametralmente opostas poderiam deixar suas diferenças de lado pelo bem dele.

— Chega! — a sra. Cullen gritou com voz trêmula, ao se levantar. O tempo todo ela torcia as mãos, uma cena a que Bella jamais imaginara assistir. — Edward, fui eu que forcei Bella a vir. Da primeira vez, eu a fiz partir, disse que você ficaria sem nenhum tostão se ela não desaparecesse da sua vida. Depois que seu pai o deserdara, eu tinha medo de perdê-lo para sempre, caso se casasse e se mudasse, sem deixar endereço. Você era nosso tesouro!

Edward não estava em condições de ouvir as explicações da mãe. Os olhos verdes, mergulhados na dor, procuraram os de Bella.

— É verdade?

— É — disse em voz baixa, e depois, mais alto. — É. Que alívio poder falar tudo às claras. Não queria que perdesse a sua herança por minha causa. Quando namorávamos, você disse que vinha de uma família rica, mas eu não podia imaginar quanto. Quando vi Castlemaine, percebi quanto estaria renunciando por minha causa.

— Santo Deus! — exclamou — Todo esse tempo, durante toda a gravidez você ficou longe por causa de um dinheiro que eu nem tinha nem queria.

— Sabia que não era homem de se interessar por dinheiro. Se fosse esse tipo de homem, jamais teria me apaixonado por você. Conheço seu lado humanitário e pensei na quantidade de coisas boas que poderia fazer com a herança. Depois de pesar tudo, decidi romper nosso noivado. Não queria magoá-lo. — Ela soluçava. — Perdoe-me por magoá-lo, querido!

— Venha cá, Bella.

Ela correu para os braços dele e, quando sentiu seus braços fortes envolvê-la, era como se estivesse em um porto seguro.

— Vamos procurar nosso filho e sair deste lugar — murmurou em seus lábios.

— Esperem!

Os dois viraram a tempo de ver a mãe de Edward se aproximar, em prantos.

— Isso é seu, Bella. — Ela devolveu-lhe o anel de brilhante.

Edward o colocou de volta no lugar.

Comovida, Bella viu nos olhos dele a paixão que sentia e disse:

— Dizem que pela terceira vez é mais chique.

Puxando Bella pelos braços, ambos saíram, desceram até o hall, para poderem chegar ao outro lado da casa, onde pudessem ficar a sós. Havia tanta coisa a dizer a ela, que Edward não sabia por onde começar. Primeiro, queria apenas abraçá-la... e amá-la.

No meio do caminho, uma das empregadas os encontrou.

— O menino não pára de chorar, não sabemos mais o que fazer.

Vendo o rosto assustado de Bella, ele falou:

— Tudo bem, só está sentindo a nossa falta.

— Também há um recado urgente para o senhor. Emmett McCarty, de Laramie, pede que ligue, não importa a hora.

— Obrigado.

Os dois correram até a suíte. A cada passo, os gritos de Nicky pareciam mais fortes.

— Você cuida do nosso filho, eu vou ligar para Emmett.

Edward estava tão eufórico que não conseguia se conter.

Não tirava os olhos de Bella, e quando ela pegou nos braços o bebê que gritava sem parar, o milagre do amor fez o choro parar de repente.

Ele apertou as teclas do celular. As mãos tremiam de excitação.

— Edward, _mon vieux? _— O amigo parecia ansioso. — Ninguém aguenta mais esperar. Quais são as novidades?

— Agora tudo está claro para mim. As nuvens se dissiparam. Bella está usando o anel de novo. Vamos nos casar assim que chegarmos em Laramie.

_— Dieu, merci! _— exclamou, com um suspiro de alegria. — Meu avião particular está no hangar do aeroporto da cidade. Assim que chegar ao Wyoming, esta noite, procure meu piloto. Eu já o avisei para que os trouxesse para cá. É o nosso presente de antes do casamento.

— Rosalie conversou com o nosso pastor, por precaução. Ele disse que vocês podem se casar dentro de três dias, com uma autorização especial. Jasper vai ficar em Laramie até o dia do casamento. Quer ser padrinho junto comigo. Vamos telefonar para a família de Bella, para que providenciem as passagens. Que acha de se casar na quarta-feira, às três da tarde?

Como resposta, Edward deu um grito feliz. A atitude inusitada fez com que tanto Bella como Nicky olhassem para ele, surpresos.

— Parece que isso significa um sim. _A bientôt, _Edward.

Dezenas de velas iluminavam o interior da pequena estação do museu da Pony Express, que pertencia há gerações, à família de Rosalie. O ambiente rústico, perfumado com o aroma das rosas brancas e de gardênias, transformara-se em uma pequena igreja do campo.

A medida que Bella caminhava sobre a grama de mãos dadas com seu futuro marido, sentia-se como se pudesse voar. Parecia flutuar de alegria. Usando o mesmo vestido da festa da semana anterior, sentia-se como uma princesa, que por encantamento se unia ao seu príncipe.

Tudo parecia um sonho, quando Edward entrou com ela e Nicky em um táxi, para irem ao aeroporto. Saíram de Nova York a bordo de um avião da empresa aérea dos McCarty.

Aninhado nos braços de Edward, o bebê dormira durante toda a viagem. Bella e Edward aproveitaram para, em silêncio, trocarem carícias. Choravam, riam, tocavam-se e beijavam-se.

Tudo parecia maravilhoso demais para ser compreendido. Melhor era deixar que o coração falasse por si. Agora podiam mostrar o que sentiam, dizer as palavras que, por quase um ano, haviam ficado presas na garganta.

— Eu, Isabella Swan, aceito Edward Cullen, por meu marido, e ficarei a seu lado, deste dia em diante, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe — repetia, enquanto escorriam as lágrimas!

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam como duas esmeraldas. O pastor falou em seguida.

— Agora, Edward, repita depois de mim. Eu, Edward Cullen, aceito Isabella Swan como minha legítima esposa. Prometo-lhe ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença...

Ela ouvia cada palavra, maravilhada.

— Juro que vou amá-la e viver junto dela para todo o sempre.

O pastor sorriu para os dois.

— Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Que essa união possa continuar dando frutos que os sustentem nessa vida e na vida eterna. Amém. Edward, pode pôr a aliança na mão da noiva.

Bella estendeu a mão para que ele colocasse a aliança de ouro branco, ao lado do anel de noivado. Mal conseguia respirar, de tanta felicidade.

— Você tem alguma lembrança especial que gostaria de dar para Edward? — perguntou o pastor.

— Sim — respondeu.

Surpreso, Edward arregalou os olhos, enquanto a mãe de Bella dava para a filha uma pequena caixa. Era um anel que Bella comprara durante seu primeiro noivado com Edward. Ficara guardado durante todo esse tempo. Em uma conferência a qual ela assistira, Edward falara sobre opalas e casualmente mencionara que um noivo teria muita sorte se recebesse uma pedra preciosa dessas por ser tão rara e bela.

Quando se apaixonara por Edward, ela fora até uma joalheira que comprava opalas australianas. Lá viu, embrulhada em um tecido veludo uma opala negra com uma camada de verde, exatamente da cor dos olhos de Edward. A pedra era cara, mas economizou dinheiro até conseguir comprá-la. O joalheiro confeccionara um lindo anel de ouro.

Com o coração disparado, ela colocou o anel no dedo dele.

Edward observou o anel por longo tempo. Quando, por fim, ele levantou a cabeça, deu um sorriso de cumplicidade que a fez tremer de emoção. Os olhos dele pareciam dizer: "Eu me lembro dessa conferência e também do que falei sobre a pedra. Eu a amo por se lembrar disso e por me amar tanto."

De repente, não eram só os olhos que se comunicavam, os lábios se movimentavam, despertando sensações mágicas. Os corpos pareciam ter-se unido em um só. Aquelas paredes não poderiam conter tanto amor, precisavam de um outro lugar para expressarem o que sentiam. Mas isso só viria mais tarde, quando estivessem sozinhos.

— Bella? — Edward tocou-lhe de leve o ombro nu. Ela fingiu que dormia. Eram sete da manhã. Depois de uma noite de núpcias de puro prazer, esperara por uma hora até Edward acordar, depois de um sono profundo. Haviam feito amor até as cinco da manhã e não via a hora de começar tudo de novo.

Ele gemeu mais uma vez.

— Meu amor?

Ela gostava de provocar aquele homem grande, intenso e forte. Quando, pela terceira vez, pegou em seu braço, Bella murmurou:

— Que horas são? Nicky precisa de mim?

O som de seu suspiro profundo era tudo o que queria ouvir.

— Não, Rosalie e Emmett estão cuidando dele, lembra-se?

— Oh, é verdade! Graças a Deus, então podemos dormir mais um pouco.

Mas a brincadeira acabara se voltando contra ela, pois Edward virou-se para o outro lado.

— Querido, desculpe, era brincadeira. Estava falando comigo, precisa de alguma coisa? — Como o amava! — Estou acordada. Na verdade, estava esperando por mais de uma hora que acordasse e se você não se virar para cá neste instante e fizer amor comigo como fez antes, vai se meter em uma encrenca. Entendeu?

— Eu a amo!

— Também o amo.

Uma hora mais tarde, ainda estavam entrelaçados, en quanto observavam os tons laranja e amarelo do céu do oeste, através da janela do trailer_._

Ela o beijou.

— Desde as primeiras semanas que deu aula em minha classe, sonhava com isso. Sei que não era a única, todas as garotas tinham loucura por você, dr. Cullen. Ainda não acredito que finalmente estamos casados. Quando penso...

— Não! — Cobriu-lhe a boca com um beijo. — Não quero mais falar do passado.

— Algum dia, teremos de fazer isso, querido! Vi a expressão de seus pais, quando fomos embora. Estão sofrendo muito.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Ainda bem, porque nunca vou perdoar o que fizeram com você.

— Sim, vai, porque é maior do que isso. Você está acima disso!

Edward a abraçou.

— Você acredita mais em mim do que eu mesmo.

— É porque sou sua mulher.

— Sim, você é. Na verdade, fico pensando que nunca duvidei de que fosse minha cara metade. Juro, na noite em que me deixou...

— Pensei que não queria mais falar do passado — retrucou, abraçando-o com mais força.

— Emmett e Jasper sempre acharam aquela história muito estranha.

— São muito inteligentes, como você. Eu adoro os dois.

— Eles também a adoram.

— Rosalie é um amor. Espero que Nicky não esteja dando muito trabalho.

— Não se preocupe. Teremos muitas oportunidades para retribuir o favor, depois que o bebê deles nascer.

Houve uma pausa.

— Querida, tudo bem mesmo para você, morar aqui?

Bella sorriu.

— Não ouviu o meu juramento? Prometi segui-lo aonde fosse.

— Estamos bem longe do Oceano Pacífico.

— Sei exatamente aonde quero ficar. Talvez não tenha noção disso agora, mas depois de vivermos juntos por cinquenta anos, não terá dúvida.

— Sra. Cullen, convença-me disso agora.

— Faça amor comigo, Edward — implorou.

— É o que pretendo fazer.

Ele afastou os cabelos do rosto de Bella e começou a beijá-la.

— Estive sozinho por muito tempo. Apesar de todos os problemas, apesar de tudo, essas semanas que passamos juntos no trailer com Nicky foram os dias mais felizes de minha vida.

Ela suspirou.

— Quase morri de felicidade, quando você chegou ao Bluebird Inn para conhecer seu filho. A partir daquele momento, faria qualquer coisa para ficar perto de você. Qualquer coisa.

— Nós dois sabíamos que fomos feitos um para o outro. Eu já lhe agradeci pelo nosso lindo filho?

Bella sorriu.

— Ele é mesmo lindo, não é?

— É porque você é a mãe dele. Sou um homem de sorte. Tudo isso e Nicky também. O que mais um homem poderia querer na vida? Juro que a amarei para sempre.

Fim

* * *

**_Acabou!_**

**_Foi tão estranhos colocar a Esme e o Carlisle ruins... eles são tão legais no livro!  
Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou a história. Por favor, deixem reviews para saber o q vcs acharam.  
Ah, quem quiser dar uma olhada, eu comecei uma postar uma fic nova no site, o link é esse aqui : _**.net/s/6099964/1/Mais_perto_do_ceu

**__****_Bjs, e até a próxima! _**


End file.
